Le nouveau visage du clan Uchiha
by Mitsuki Snape
Summary: La guerre est fini. Sasule est rentré à Konoha. Comment son intégration et ses relations avec ses coéquipiers vont-elles évoluer ? Tout semble aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Kakashi reçoive une lettre annonçant la venue du souverain d'un pays redouté et peu connu du grand publique. La paix est-elle menacée ? Pairing: Sasu/Saku, Kakashi/OC, Naru/Hina, Tema/Shika, Kiba/Ino...
1. Prologue

##Prologue

Kakashi Hatake, sixième hokage du village caché des feuilles, se prit la tête entre les mains. Il aurait aimé être sur le terrain, la politique n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de saké. "Tu verras c'est facile" lui avait dit Tsunade le jour de son entrée en fonction "Regarde même moi je m'en suis bien sortie". Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas du gérer une visite officielle pouvant se générer en nouvelle guerre si une chose allait de travers.

Un mélange complexe d'émotion le tenaillait; l'angoisse que la situation dérape, l'enthousiasme de pouvoir la revoir après 12 ans d'absence, la lassitude de l'attitude bornée du conseil du village, l'espoir que les choses aillent mieux et la peur de la réaction des Uchiha.

Le dirigeant soupira. Non il ne savait pas comment les choses se passeraient, raison de plus pour se préparer à tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie de Shinobi, il souhaita que le conseil disparaisse. Tout aurait été plus simple. Il n'était même pas sure qu'un seul de ses membres ne méritaient pas la mort après tout ce qu'il avaient fais dans l'ombre, entre la manipulation d'être humain pour garder le pouvoir d'un démon, le contrôle de la mémoire d'une partie de la population et le massacre d'un clan pour éviter une révolte sans oublier la profanation des morts pour récupérer certaines de leurs aptitudes héréditaires ...

Si seulement il l'avait su plus tôt, si seulement il s'en était rendu compte et l'avait prévenu peut-être que ce massacre aurait été évité, peut-être seraient-ils heureux ensemble et la dernière guerre aurait pu être partiellement évité.

Elle lui faisait pourtant confiance. Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? Il l'avait trahi malgré lui, malgré ses sentiments, malgré tous ses efforts. Pathétique. Après tout ce que sa famille et elle avaient sacrifié, il n'avait pas été capable d'accomplir une simple promesse. Le grand ninja copieur, ex-membre de l'anbu, rokudaime de Konoha, n'était même pas capable de tenir parole. Des milliers de vie dépendaient de lui, les mots qu'il prononcait avait force de loi, tous les ninja du village étaient sous son commandement… alors qu'il n'avait pas été capable de maintenir une simple et unique promesse.

 _-Tu les protegeras, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Rien ne leur arrivera. Je te le promets_

 _-Arigato Kakashi-kun. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi_

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle lui ait dit avant de l'embrasser et partir pour une mission de rang S, 12 ans auparavant.

 _-Ayumi-chan gomenasai_

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Mes plus plates excuses pour la longueur (ou plutôt l'absence de longueur) du chapitre. En général, je publierai des chapitres de plus ou moins 5.000 mots à peu près une fois par mois. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de ponctuel, vous êtes prevenu ! Mais promis, je ferai tout mon possible pour être dans les temps.**

 **C'est la première fanfiction que je publie donc un peu d'indulgence. Si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dites le moi, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou une phrase qui manque de sens, merci de me le dire. Je n'ai pas de beta pour relire ce que j'écris.**

 **Un blog sera surrement crée d'ici quelques temps, je vous communiquerai le lien. J'aime beaucoup ce site mais c'est pas évident de s'y retrouver dans les paramètres.**

 **Merci de me laisser vos impressions dans les commentaires. ça me ferait vraiment plaisir**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 1: Deux ans plus tard

##Chapitre 1: Deux ans plus tard

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SHIKAMARU

Le jeune homme soupira ennuyé. Il avait pourtant dit à Ino qu'il ne souhaitait pas fêter son anniversaire. Trop de souvenirs doux-amers étaient rattachés à ce jour, mais ça il l'avait omis à sa coéquipière.

-Galère, souffla-t-il.

-Cache ta joie, ricana Temari.

-Tu t'es perdu en rentrant de mission ? Suna c'est pas de ce coté. Puis je pensais que le Kazekage était assez occupé pour ne pas pouvoir faire le déplacement.

-J'ai une réunion demain avec les autres Kages, répondit Gaara.

-Tu es mal placé pou critiquer la charge de travail des autres, railla Temari.

-T'étais obligé de prendre la femme galère avec toi ?

-Répète un peu pour voir !

-On devrait s'installer pour manger avant que…, tenta vainement Hinata afin d'éviter une énième dispute.

-Parce qu'en plus d'être insupportable, elle est sourde…

-Qui aurait envie d'être aimable avec un *******

S'ensuivit une longue série de noms d'oiseaux, sortant de la bouche d'une Temari rouge de colère, auquel Shikamaru répondit avec son flegme habituel. Hinata amorça encore une tentative pour apaiser ses amis avant que Gaara ne l'entraîne vers les autres. Ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder. Shikamaru et sa sœur jouaient ce jeu depuis plusieurs années, c'était leur manière à eux de se tourner autour.  
Le reste de la bande s'installa et discuta aussi tranquillement que possible.

Choji s'empiffrait tout en parlant joyeusement avec Kiba. Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, ainsi que Tenten échangeaient leurs avis sur des nouvelles armes et techniques de combat arrivées de l'Europe. Sai et Ino discutaient d'art ou plutôt Ino s'extasiait devant ses dessins. Naruto faisait rougir et sourire Hinata de par sa proximité et son baragouinage intempestif qu'elle trouvait attendrissant. Lee essayait de convaincre Akamaru -après s'être fait remballé par tous ses amis- le chien de Kiba, à le suivre dans une course pour préserver la flamme de la jeunesse tandis que le chien somnolait peu intéressé.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Sakura et entama la conversation, exploit pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais été d'une nature très loquace contrairement à son meilleur ami. Le jeune Uchiha avait décidé au fil de sa réinsertion sociale de faire des efforts. Il s'entendait d'ailleurs très bien avec la jeune med-in. Elle avait radicalement changé après son premier départ cinq ans plus tôt.

-Comment s'est passé ta semaine de travail ?

-Très bien. L'hôpital est relativement calme depuis que nous sommes en temps de paix. On voit surtout des femmes enceintes et des post-op. Et toi toujours aucune mission intéressante ?

-Non.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux émeraudes de Sakura. Le conseil ne lui faisait pas encore confiance et elle le savait.  
Après son ultime combat avec Naruto et l'annulation de l'endo-tensei, deux ans plus tôt, Sasuke était rentré au village. Il avait été emprisonné dès que son état de santé avait été jugé assez stable. Tout le monde voyait en lui un criminel et un traître. Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, des Anbu le surveillaient constamment, sur les dents à la moindre inspiration trop bruyante, les infirmières n'osaient pas l'approcher. Tous avaient peur de lui. Seule Sakura et Tsunade s'occupaient de lui. La rose venait tous les jours sans exception. Ils s'étaient alors considérablement rapproché et il avait eu l'occasion de constater à quel point elle avait changé. Lors de sa dernière visite, sous ordre du conseil, des Anbu étaient venus arrêté Sasuke. Il fut emprisonné, ligoté et on lui mit un bandeau autour des yeux, surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse n'être d'aucune menace.

Sakura et Naruto s'étaient battus becs et ongles pour le libérer. La rose ne les avait d'ailleurs pas laissé emmener Sasuke de plein gré. Une grande partie de l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre avait été détruite par la jeune femme et plusieurs Anbu furent blessés, Sasuke et Tsunade avaient réussi à la convaincre de les laisser faire leur travail, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuses.  
Pendant plusieurs semaines ses coéquipiers s'étaient donnés pour mission de harceler le conseil, aidé par les Kages, tous les jeunes de leur génération et leurs senseis. Au prix de plusieurs menaces de déserter par de grands ninjas de la guerre, ils avaient cédé.

Contre toutes attentes, Sasuke avait entrepris un voyage de rédemption afin de changer son regard sur le monde et apprendre à contrôler ses sentiments. La haine l'aurait conduit à sa perte sans le dévouement de Naruto. Cette haine était le fruit de son amour pour sa famille. Le second Hokage lui avait dit que l'amour des Uchiha était maudit. Son clan était celui qui aimait le plus profondément, cet amour en était même devenu un phénomène physique : le Sharingan en était la preuve. Ce sentiment était synonyme des pires maux lorsqu'il était bafoué, car il est plus facile de haïr que de pardonner. Le moins qu'il puisse faire pour se racheter auprès de ses amis, était d'apprendre à aimer correctement.  
Il avait changé et était à présent dans le programme de réinsertion depuis six mois. Kakashi l'avait soumis à des règles strictes, aucune infraction ne lui serait tolérer pendant les neuf mois que durait le programme:

1) Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son Sharingan ou ses techniques héréditaires dans le village (sauf cas nécessaire à la sécurité du village)  
2) Il devait être sous constante surveillance d'un de ses coéquipiers qui feront un rapport au Hokage chaque semaine. Cela impliquait la cohabitation avec l'un d'eux.  
3) Il ne pouvait se déplacer à aucun moment seul et devait être accompagné d'au moins un Jounin ou un héro de guerre (sauf cas d'extrême urgence)  
4) Il ne ferait ni mission de rang S, A ou B et ne sera pas rémunéré pour celles prestées les six premiers mois.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder, lui souffla Sakura avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

Sasuke avait encore du mal à comprendre l'optimisme sans borne que la rose éprouvait à son égard, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. À présent, il ferait tout pour l'honorer et lui rendre le même soutien infaillible.

-Oi Sasuke ! cria Naruto trois mètres plus loin. Je dois te parler d'un truc super important et top secret.

\- Ça ne risque pas de rester secret longtemps si tu cries comme ça devant tout le monde, répliqua l'Uchiha.

Sakura rit et sourit à Sasuke. Ce bruit résonna comme une mélodie à ses oreilles et il sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite. Il était heureux. Sasuke était vraiment reconnaissant de les avoir Naruto et elle. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Il faisait nuit noir, le ciel était couvert. On ne distinguait même pas la lune. Kakashi courrait dans la forêt. Son souffle était court, sa poitrine le serrait, son cœur battait la chamade. Le Shinobi était effrayé, chose peu courante. Il devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il entendit des pleurs. Plus il se rapprochait, plus ils étaient distincts, c'était une jeune femme. Il courut le plus vite possible pourtant ce n'était pas assez. Il devait absolument arriver à temps.

Quand il posa les pieds à terre, il constata l'ampleur de son échec. C'était un carnage. Plusieurs dizaines de cadavres éparpillées, mutilées jonchaient le sol. Il faillit glisser. Le sang coulait abondamment sur les pavés. Il n'osait pas regarder leurs visages, voir leurs yeux sans vie et leurs expressions terrifiées. C'était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention. Si seulement il était arrivé à temps. Jamais il ne le se pardonnerait. Des enfants étaient morts à cause de lui et de sa naïveté.

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Le cœur du ninja fit une embardée, il y avait une survivante. Son devoir était de la trouver et l'aider. Elle dépendait de lui, il devait la protéger coûte que coûte. Une silhouette se dessina devant lui. Une jeune femme frêle se tenait agenouillée et serrait quelque chose dans ses bras. Tout son corps tremblait sous ses pleurs de désespoir, seule au milieu des corps sans vie de tous ses proches. L'atmosphère était irrespirable. Kakashi se rapprocha d'elle.

-Mademoiselle ? Êtes-vous blessée ? Vous ne craignez plus rien. Je vais vous protéger. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle tourna alors son visage rempli de larme vers lui. C'était elle.

-Pourquoi les as-tu abandonné Kakashi ?

Le ninja avait la nausée. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

-Ayumi…

Il était désespéré lui aussi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger, empêcher qu'elle soit blessée. C'était tout sauf une réussite. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans un tel état.

-Tu avais promis pourtant. Tu me l'avais juré ! Pourquoi? Ce n'étaient que des enfants.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua ce qu'elle tenait entre ses bras ; son petit frère de sept ans, le regard vide. Le cœur de Kakashi menaçait d'exploser. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Elle avait tout perdu à cause de sa négligence. Il avait encore gâché la vie de quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à protéger ses proches?

-Je suis désolé.

Elle riva ses yeux rouges sang vers les siens. Il put y lire toute la haine qu'elle lui portait. Ce regard l'ébranla profondément. Elle, la seule qui l'avait toujours compris et soutenu, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

-Je te déteste. Je te déteste ! J'aurai voulu que ce soit toi qui meurt !

Elle poussa un hurlement et tout disparut. Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut. Tremblant, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il comprenne que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il s'était encore endormi dans son bureau. La lune éclairait son bureau, elle était pleine et resplendissait cette nuit là. Peut-être qu'elle aussi la regardait.

-Ayumi, murmura-t-il comme une prière. Pardonne moi je t'en prie.

Une jeune femme sautait de toit en toit. Ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène flottaient derrière elle et dansaient une valse hypnotique à chacun de ses pas. Elle ne devait pas être là. Elle n'y était pas autorisée mais elle n'en avait que faire. Maintenant qu'elle était libre ou du moins libre de ses mouvements, elle devait s'assurer de certaines choses. Elle avait besoin de voir ses proches en sécurité tant qu'elle pouvait se déplacer sans trop d'encombre. Après onze ans d'absence, elle devait en être sûre. Ça l'avait hanté tout ce temps.  
Où était-il ? Il n'était ni chez lui ni chez aucun de ses coéquipiers. L'appartement de la Haruno et du fils de Kushina étaient vide. Peut-être s'entraînait-il ? Elle arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept mais il n'y était pas.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut des voix étouffées et les suivit jusqu'à un autre terrain d'entraînement. Elle resta cachée sur une branche dans l'ombre des feuilles et les observa.  
Son cœur manquait un battement quand elle repéra le jeune Uchiha. Il avait tellement grandi… C'était devenu un beau jeune homme. Sa gorge se serra. Des amis l'entouraient et une ambiance festive régnait sur le groupe. La nuit était tombée et autour d'un feu de camp, le jeune homme contemplait les étoiles au coté d'une jeune femme à la chevelure rose. Ils ne semblaient pas être dérangés par le bruit et l'excitation autour d'eux. La jeune femme déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et finit par s'endormir malgré sa contemplation fascinée des étoiles et leur conversation. Sasuke s'en rendit compte et sans la bouger, passa une couverture autour d'elle. La brune surprit alors le sourire et le regard plein de tendresse qu'il posa sur la belle endormie. Naruto plus loin s'en était aussi rendu compte, il adressa un grand sourire lourd de sous-entendus et un signe de victoire à son meilleur ami qui, digne héritier de son clan, détourna la tête et ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Ses yeux lui brûlait. Elle était si heureuse. Il n'était plus seul. On veillait sur lui. Elle s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible. Il était inutile de rester plus longtemps et risquer de dévoiler sa présence. Ce n'était peut-être que des enfants pour elle mais ils étaient très doués d'après toutes les histoires qu'elle avait entendu sur la dernière guerre.

Le quartier Sarutobi n'était pas loin et elle décida d'y faire escale. Asuma était mort trois ans plus tôt lors d'un combat contre un membre de l'Akatsuki selon ses sources. Ce qui l'avait le plus surprise était qu'il avait laissé derrière lui une Kurenaï enceinte. Elle pensait que son vieil ami ne se serait jamais laissé tuer avant d'avoir vu le visage de sa fille. Ou qu'il se serait rendu à l'évidence plusieurs années auparavant et aurait déjà fondé une famille avec Kurenaï depuis longtemps. Il lui avait toujours paru naturel qu'ils finissent tous les deux par se marier. Quelle dommage qu'ils aient pris autant de temps pour comprendre leurs sentiments. Tous les ninja étaient éduqués de manière à oublier ce qu'il éprouvaient la plupart du temps. Il était déjà difficile pour des personnes normales de comprendre leurs sentiments mais alors pour les ninja qui les écoutaient le moins possible… Comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient relevait parfois de l'exploit.  
Kurenaï jouait avec une petite fille. De court cheveux noirs déstructurés encadrait son visage, ses yeux rouges pétillaient de malice et un petit sourire flânait sur ses lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait sûrement à faire une bêtise. Une envie de rire la prit quand elle y pensait, la petite avait les même yeux et cheveux que sa mère. Kurenaï avait du s'en plaindre, elle qui avait déjà du mal à s'en sortir avec sa propre tignasse. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup mais ses traits et son attitude venaient de chez son père. Elle était magnifique. Asuma en aurait été si fier. Il était si facile de l'imaginer se baladant dans les rues du village, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire insolent, et vantant toutes les choses extraordinairement précoces que sa fille aurait fait.

Kurenaï souriait et riait doucement avec sa fille. Elle était bien plus courageuse que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement bien entendues ou du moins elles n'avaient jamais cherché à apprendre à se connaître. Elle ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec les autres femmes mis à part Tsunade, Kushina et quelques femmes de sa famille. Toutefois l'attitude de ma jeune mère forçait le respect.

-Bonne chance Kurenaï, souffla-t-elle avant de partir vers le quartier Hyuga.

Elle aperçut Tokuma entrer dans la résidence de la première ligne du clan. Aussi légèrement qu'un oiseau, elle se posa sur la partie du toit qui lui permettait de voir le bureau de Hizashi. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant lui et semblait lui faire un rapport.

Elle avait toujours détesté la manière dont fonctionnait ce clan et savait comment Tokuma avait souffert à cause de ce système, mais il leur avait toujours été fidèle malgré tout. Sa vie avait tourné tout autour du clan et la prospérité de la première ligne. Il ne s'en était toutefois jamais plaint. Aucun Shinobi n'était aussi exemplaire que Tokuma, toute dévotion tournée vers son clan et son village. Tout le monde passait avant lui. Jamais il ne pensait à son bien être personnel.

Quand il sortit de la demeure et se dirigea vers son appartement, elle vit toute une troupe de femme le suivre en riant et poussant des cris aigus. Tokuma avait toujours été adulé par la gente féminine bien malgré lui. Il n'avait rien d'un playboy. C'était un homme simple, doux, gentil et doté d'un coeur aussi grand que l'était sa timidité.

Toutes essayaient d'avoir son attention et de lui glisser un mot gentil, plusieurs le prièrent d'accepter leurs présents et il s'inclina plusieurs fois devant chacune d'elles en bafouillant des remerciements, les joues rougies par sa gène. Après s'être excusé pendant cinq minutes d'être fatigué à cause de sa mission et devoir se retirer, il partit en s'efforçant de ne pas faire tomber leurs cadeaux en chemin, il ne voulait pas les vexer et abîmer ce qu'elles avaient pris la peine de faire pour lui. Elle ne serait pas étonner qu'il utilise une pièce afin de stocker tous ses cadeaux parce que bien qu'il soit incapable de refuser quoique ce soit, il était tout aussi incapable de les utiliser ou les jeter.

Le cœur plus léger, elle partit vers le centre du village et aperçut Gaï en chaise roulante. Le choque de cette image la fit s'arrêter net. L'homme au costume vert se dirigeait avec d'autres Jounin chez Ichiraku. Il se dandinait dans tous les sens avec encore plus d'énergie qu'à son habitude en criant à ses collègues de perpétuer la flamme de leurs éternelles jeunesses. Devait-elle en rire ou en pleurer ? À quoi l'avait-on réduit lui qui ne vivait que pour perfectionner son taijutsu, protéger ses amis et son village? Que lui avait-on fait lui qui s'était toujours donné corps et âmes pour eux ? Il était comme Tokuma et pensait toujours aux autres avant son bien être. C'est comme ça qu'on l'avait remercié ? Gaï... Elle serra les dents à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et retint sa respiration de peur de se mettre à hurler sa rage face l'injustice de leur monde.

Elle reprit son chemin et passa devant le casino du village. Sans surprise, elle vit son ancien maître, tout à fait ivre, se plaindre d'avoir perdu encore plus que d'habitude, bras dessus bras dessous avec la Mizukage, suivie par Shizune. Son amie riait en lui disant que ça devait être un bon présage. Quelque part cette information la rassurait. Chaque fois que Tsunade gagnait un événement terrible arrivait peu après. La vieille femme avait l'air heureuse malgré tout ou peut-être était-ce le saké ? Qui sait…

En quelques sauts, elle arrivait à sa dernière escale. Elle évita la sécurité sans problème et atterrit sur l'appui de fenêtre du couloir qui donnait sur le bureau du Hokage. Doucement, après avoir jetter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, elle aperçut Kakashi endormi sur une pile de dossier. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle finit par enfuir son chakra et entrer. Cette expression paisible lorsqu'il dormait lui avait manqué. Enfin, il lui avait manqué tout court. Elle approcha son visage à hauteur du sien et l'examina en détail. Les années commençaient à laisser leurs empreintes. Un léger creux, à peine perceptible, se formait aux coins de ses yeux mais il n'avait encore aucunes rides. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait vingt et un ans. Le temps était bien passé mais ne lui avait pas repris sa beauté. Il était encore plus séduisant qu'avant mais avait l'air aussi beaucoup plus triste. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, sa respiration changea, elle se fit plus lourde et saccadée, au fil de quelques minutes, Kakashi s'agita. Prise d'une impulsion, la jeune femme caressa sa joue pour le calmer. Surprise par son propre geste, elle sentit qu'il allait se réveiller à l'instant et se cacha in extremis sur le rebord externe de la fenêtre. Retenant sa respiration, elle fit en sorte de cacher chaque goutte de son chakra. Il s'était brusquement réveillé au moment où elle mettait les pieds dehors. Sa respiration se fit doucement plus régulière et il soupira. Il avait du faire un cauchemard. Les minutes passèrent et au moment où elle se laissa tomber vers le bas, elle crut l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

-La lune est particulièrement brillante cette nuit, sourit Sakura.

-Hn

Sasuke avait décidé de la raccompagner. Il était tard et de toute manière il passait par là lui avait-il dit. Leur relation avait bien évolué depuis son retour mais n'avait jamais dépassé le stade amical au grand regret de la rose. Elle s'efforçait de lui laisser du temps et de l'espace contrairement à quand ils étaient plus jeunes. N'avait-elle aucune chance avec lui et perdait-elle son temps à espérer, ou était-elle sur la bonne voie ? Peut-être devait-elle prendre les devants et tenter quelque chose ?

-ça te dit de t'entrainer demain ? demanda Sakura

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux surpris mais lui répondit placitement:

-Pourquoi pas ? A quelle heure es-tu disponible ?

-Demain est mon day-off. On pourrait y aller dès le matin. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-ça me va. Moins je vois Naruto en ce moment mieux je me porte.

Sakura rit. Leur coéquipier était intenable depuis une semaine. Il agissait bizarrement, disparaissait sans prévenir, avait des sauts d'humeur digne d'une femme enceinte,

-Il n'a pas eu de mission depuis quelque temps. Il doit avoir un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser, sourit la rose. Dès qu'il aura une nouvelle mission il redeviendra normal. Enfin normal dans sa mesure…

-J'espère. Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir une semaine de plus avec lui dans cet état. Il n'est déjà pas facile à vivre dans son état normal, à parler sans cesse de Hinata, courir dans tous les sens, hurler de tous les cotés, manger des ramens à tous les repas... Mais en ce moment on a atteint des sommets, l'autre jour il a…

Sasuke s'arrêta et fixa quelque chose plus loin. Sakura se tourna et eut tout juste le temps d'appercevoir une femme tourner à l'angle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon, portait un simple jean et un t-shirt noir. Le seul signe distinctif que la rose apperçut fût sa manucure étrange: tous ses ongles étaient vernis de rouge sauf ses majeurs qui étaient peint en blancs. Sasuke était-il en train de mater cette femme se demanda-t-elle, une sueur froide lui descendant dans le dos.  
A ce moment précis, son attention fut retenu par son compagnon qui venait de siffler de douleur et avait une main sur ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle -Rien, souffla-t-il. C'est juste mon oeil qui fait des siennes.

Le ninja se redressa aussitôt et comme si de rien reprit sa marche.

-Tu devrais moins forcer avec ton sharingan, reprit-elle. Si tu continue comme ça tu vas finir par te ruiner les yeux.

-Arrête de t'inquièter.

Ils continuèrent leur marche sans un mot et s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement de la rose.  
C'était le moment ! Elle devait tenter quelque chose.

-Tu veux entrer ? proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre directemment. Si je tarde trop, Naruto ne va pas me lacher et je veux être en forme pour notre entrainement de demain.

Sakura acquiesa légèrement déçue.

-Bien. Demain 9h au terrain ?

-Hn

-Bonne nuit. Fais attention à toi

Sasuke esquisa un sourire et lui tapota le front.

-Arrête de t'inquièter. Je vais bien. Bonne nuit Sakura.

Sur ce il s'éloigna. La jeune femme posa ses doigts sur son front et rougit. Elle monta chez elle en sautillant, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vivement demain, sourit-elle le coeur léger.

* * *

Bonjour, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

Laissez moi des review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. Je prends avec plaisir toutes les critiques constructives.

La suite arrivera fin janvier si tout va bien.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2: Le soir

**Chapitre 2: Le soir**

-Tu es en retard grand front  
-C'est parce que contrairement à toi la truie, j'ai une vie sociale.

Ino et Sakura éclatèrent de rire.  
Tenten avait organisé une soirée entre filles dans son appartement. Elle était occupée à discuter dans le salon avec Temari, Kurenaï et Hinata en attendant les autres.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan  
-Bonjour Hinata-chan. Qui manque-t-il ?  
-Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san et Meï-sama vont nous rejoindre plus tard, sourit Tenten.  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Kurenaï.  
-J'ai passé la journée avec Shikamaru sur...  
-Il était temps, cria Ino.  
-On a cru qu'il ne te demanderait jamais ! rit Sakura.  
-Me demander quoi ?  
-De sortir avec lui, sourit Ino.  
-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, rougit Temari. Nous travaillons ensemble sur un projet pour améliorer les infrastructures entre Suna et Konoha.

Il y eut un blanc. Temari, rouge de gène, regardait par terre. Ino avait l'air dépité.

-Et vous Kurenaï-sensei ? demanda Tenten pour changer de sujet. Comment était votre journée ?  
-Bien, j'ai passé une partie de la matinée avec mon beau-frère et ma fille.  
-Konohamaru va bien ?  
-Oui il était tout l'après-midi avec Miraï pour lui enseigner plusieurs lancés de shuriken.  
-Et toi Hinata ?  
-J'ai aidé Tenten au magasin.  
-Et toi alors grand frond ? Tu te vantais d'avoir un vie sociale chargé en rentrant, sourit malicieusement Ino.  
-Je me suis juste entrainé avec Sasuke.  
-Et ?  
-C'est tout, souffla la Rose.

A quelques détails près...

 **flash-back**

Le soleil était à son zénith. L'air était chaude et sèche. Sasuke et Sakura se battait maintenant depuis presque deux heures. Elle sentait que son coéquipier retenait ses coups. Vexée, elle ne lui fit pas de cadeau et donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Au bout de deux heures, Sasuke n'avait que quelques égratinures et elle était à bout de souffle. Aucune de ses attaques surprises n'avaient fonctionnées. _Foutu sharingan_.

-On devrait peut-être faire une pause et manger, dit-il.

La jeune femme acquiesa et profita qu'il ait le dos tourné pour tenter une dernière fois sa chance. Elle s'élança les poings remplis de chakra, prête à lui adresser un uppercut.  
Au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, elle se sentit plaquée contre un tronc d'arbre. Sasuke tenait de sa seule main ses poignets joints au dessus de sa tête. Une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? murmurra-t-elle.  
-Ton silence, sourit-il. C'étais trop calme pour une fin d'entrainement. Tu n'as pas le pas aussi léger dans ces moments là.  
-A t'entendre on dirait que je me déplace avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant, rala-t-elle.  
-J'aurai plutôt dis avec la grâce d'un animal à l'agonie, rit Sasuke.

Sakura fint une exclamation outrée et fit mine de vouloir partir, Sasuke colla son corps au sien pour l'en empècher.  
Soudain, l'ambiance rieuse changea du tout au tout, et se fit plus électrique. Il rapprocha doucemment son visage du sien. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. Quelques centimètres séparèrent leurs lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle. Leurs respirations se firent légèrement plus bruyante. Il était si proche...

Une branche se brisa et plusieurs pas de course résonnèrent jusqu'à eux. Sasuke lacha brusquement Sakura et fit volte-face.  
Le coeur de la jeune femme battait la chamade et elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait prit sur elle depuis son départ, essayé de faire taire son attirance pour lui afin de ne pas gacher leur amitié. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est ce qu'il allait... _Naruto, tu as vraiment le pire timing au monde_

 ** _-_** Sasuke ! Tu aurais pu me dire que vous vous entrainiez aujourd'hui ! s'exclama le blond.  
-Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose de prévu avec Hinata, mentit-il car il l'évitait le plus possible depuis quelque jours pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

 **fin flash-back**

-Avec tout le temps que vous passez ensemble, je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé, ronchonna Temari.  
-C'est toi qui parle ? rit Sakura. J'essaye de lui laisser de l'espace... Depuis qu'il est rentré, on s'entend très bien et je ne voudrai pas trop le brusquer ou rendre les choses bizarres.  
-Ne lui en laisse pas trop non plus, ajouta Tenten. Il pourrait finir par croire que tu n'es plus intéressée. Je pense pas que ce serait mauvais que vous les brusquez un peu Temari et toi.  
-Alors Hinata-chan, comment se passe les choses avec Naruto ? demanda ingénieusement Ino.

ça ne manqua pas. La belle brune piqua un fard et begaya:

-Bb...bib...bien.  
-Ne fais pas la timide, renchérit Temari. Tu es la seule en couple ici. Raconte-nous.  
-Oui c'est vraiment le calme plat de notre coté, ajouta Ino. Sois gentille et partage avec nous tes joies.  
-Naruto-kun est très gentil... Il est attentionné et tout va très bien.  
-Oh quelle chance tu as Hinata...  
-Et toi Ino ? demanda Sakura. Tu t'es rapproché de Saï ces derniers temps.  
-Il n'y a rien. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il soit intéressé par les femmes en général.  
-Les hommes, pesta Temari. Si on attend après eux, on risque de finir comme Mei.  
-Evite de dire ça quand elle sera là, rit Kurenaï  
-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à essayer de faire partir ton sang du parquet, ajouta Tenten.

Les jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

-Et toi la truie, qu'est ce que tes grosses fesses ont fait aujourd"hui ?  
-Je me suis occupé des décorations florales pour le hokage, dit Ino.  
-Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei aurait besoin de décorations florales ? s'enquit Sakura.  
-D'après ce que Gaï-sensei m'a dit, ce serait pour l'arrivée d'un souverain avec qui les Kages ont une réunion importante demain.  
-Le souverain de quel pays ? se renseigna Hinata  
-Aucune idée.  
-Moi qui espérait qu'il s'était finalement trouvé quelqu'un, rit Sakura.  
-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas laid, constata Tenten. Comment peut-il être encore célibataire ?  
-Ses lectures ont du en effrayée plus d'une, railla Temari.  
-Sans parler de sa coupe de cheveux, ajouta Ino espiègle.

Les rires reprirent.

-Vous êtes mauvaises, souffla Kurenaï en essuyant ses larmes.  
-Mais vous êtes de sa génération, s'exclama Ino. Vous savez surrêment pourquoi il est toujours célibataire.  
-Pas vraiment... Enfin, il n'y a aucun motif officiel.  
-Allez ! Faites un effort !  
-Vous avez bien une idée non ? intervient Tenten.

Kurenaï sembla hésiter.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, commença-t-elle.  
-S'il vous plait ! Pria Sakura.  
-On ne dira rien, insista Ino.  
-Bien, se résigna-t-elle. Après le décès d'Obito Uchiha, Kakashi s'est beaucoup rapproché d'une amie à lui, une jeune Uchiha également, qui faisait d'ailleurs équipe avec Asuma. Ils se sont aidé mutuellement, comme ils avaient vécu le même genre de tragédie, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Elle lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le Sharingan, et lui, il lui a appris des techniques de seau. On les voyait tous le temps à deux. Ils n'ont jamais déclaré officiellement être plus que des amis. Peut-être parce que son père n'aimait pas Kakashi ou parce qu'elle était plus jeune que lui. Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons jamais été proche. A ses 18 ans, elle a quitté le village pour une mission et n'est jamais revenu.  
-Elle est morte ? s'inquièta Hinata.  
-Personne ne le sait. Nous n'étions pas vraiment invité à poser des questions. C'était une des questions sensibles entre Sandaime et Asuma, qui l'avait poussé à quitter le village quelques années.  
-Pauvre Kakashi... murmurra Sakura.  
-Vous devriez profiter de l'opportunité que vous avez. Les personnes que vous aimez sont vivantes et au village. Nous n'avons pas tous cette chance. Ne perdez pas trop de temps à vous inquiètez et profitez du présent. Dans notre monde, il n'y a rien de sure. La paix est éphèmere. Une guerre pourrait éclater demain. Ne l'oubliez pas, rien n'est acquis.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si important ? demanda Shikamaru d'un ton plaintif.  
-Nous sommes amis ! Il faut une raison importante maintenant pour se voir ? s'exclama Naruto.  
-Tu nous as dis que c'était une question de vie ou de mort, renchérit Sasuke.  
-On ne sait rien de l'avenir ! Qui sait ce qui arrivera demain ? Il faut profiter du moment présent.  
-Tu as parfaitement raison ! On ne peut pas faire attendre la jeunesse, cria Lee.  
-Bon... Sasuke je te dépose ? reprit Shikamaru  
-Hn  
-Allez les gars !  
-Quelle galère...  
-Je suis sure qu'on va s'éclater, sourit Choji. En plus aujourd'hui c'est menu à volonté au Yakiniku !

Arrivé au restaurant, s'étant installé et ayant discuté de futilités pendant une dizaine de minutes, Naruto lacha de but en blanc:

-Je vais demander à Hinata de m'épouser.

Kiba manqua de s'étouffer.

-Tu es sure toi ? demanda Sasuke.  
-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? s'enquit Shikamaru.

Naruto acquiesa doucemment.

-Je veux passer ma vie à ses cotés. On ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain. Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abris de rien. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. La vie est trop courte. Il n'y a aucun doute sur mes sentiments. C'est son visage que je veux voir tous les matins à mon réveil.

-Tu m'impressionne Naruto, déclara Lee. Il faut vraiment être courageux pour faire une demande en mariage si jeune.  
-Ou tout à fait stupide, ajouta Sasuke.  
-Merci de ton soutien, railla Naruto.  
-Si tu es sure de ton choix, tu sais très bien que je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

Sasuke ne lui mentait pas cette fois. Il n'était peut-être pas enthousiaste à l'idée que son meilleur ami se marie aussi jeune, mais ça ne l'empècherait pas de se tenir à ses cotés et faire front en cas de problème.

-Super parce que j'ai aucune idée de comment faire, sourit géné Naruto.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous moquez pas ! Je suis déterminé à y arriver. Elle mérite une soirée et une demande aussi parfaite qu'elle ne l'est !  
-Tu as déjà trouvé une bague ? demanda Shikamaru.  
-Je voulais lui donner celle de ma mère.  
-Bon choix, acquiesa Kiba. Hinata donnera plus d'importance à la valeur sentimentale de la bague qu'à son nombre de carat.  
-De quoi ?  
-Laisse tomber, souffla Sasuke.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Tous essayait d'encourager et de donner les conseils à Naruto à leurs manières, bien qu'il fût le seul en couple. Saï, qui avait beaucoup lu sur le sujet, lui conseilla de viser sur un lieu avec une ambiance romantique pour commencer, montrer son sérieux, lui accorder toute son attention, l'écouter parler sans l'interrompre, se comporter avec classe et charme, mettre son sex-appeal en avant était important, préparer un discours parfait pour sa demande...

En rentrant chez eux, Naruto bassina Sasuke avec tous les plans qu'il avait élaboré pour créer une nuit si parfaite, que plus tard des amoureux d'autres villages feraient des voyages long de plusieurs jour pour venir lui demander conseil.  
Au bout de plusieurs stratagèmes, Sasuke réussit à lui fausser compagnie et à aller se coucher. Mais sa nuit fût de courte durée puisque Naruto décida de le réveiller, à cinq heures du matin, pour avoir des conseils vestimentaires, quand à la tenue adéquate à mettre le jour J.

Après avoir hurlé à Naruto de foutre le camp de sa chambre, Sasuke se tourna pendant une heure dans son lit avec l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil. Son collocataire, lui, ronflait allègremment. _Petit con._ Résigné, il finit par se lever et se préparer. Tsunade lui avait dit de passer dans la matinée à l'hôpital, pour passer plusieurs examens avant sa greffe, prévu un mois plus tard. Ne pouvant se déplacer seul dans le village à cause de son programme de réinsertion, et devant la difficulté du respect de cette clause (il arrivait que tous ses amis étaient occupé et n'avaient pas le temps de le surveiller), Sasuke avait réussi à obtenir certains allègements à cette condition. Désormais, il pouvait se rendre seul à l'hôpital, à son appartement et au cimetière. Bien qu'ayant une capacité de mouvement fortemment restreinte, il était satisfait de cet arangement. Tsunade ne serrait pas à l'hôpital avant huit heure, ce qui lui laissait une heure à combler. Il prit le chemin vers le cimetière. ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas été.

Le soleil resplendissait déjà en cette heure matinale et il faisait chaud malgré une léger vent raffraichissant. Le fleuriste était encore fermé. Petit à petit, le village s'animait, il croisa peu de personne. Les civils qui le reconnurent baissaient les yeux devant lui ou changeaient de trottoirs. Personne n'avait oublié sa trahison et tous avaient entendu parler de sa puissance, il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on voulait provoquer de grand matin.

Arrivé devant le cimetière, il hésita quelque secondes avant d'entrer. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'y rendre. Beaucoup y trouvait un certain appaisement, pas lui. Durant tout au moins une décennie, il s'était accroché à sa haine à l'encontre de son frère, et au final n'avait jamais vraiment fait face à la tristesse du décès de ses parents avant son voyage. Le seul endroit à lui apporter un semblant de réconfort était la rivière où il s'était entrainé avec son père. Néanmoins, il était de son devoir de leur apporter les honneurs qu'ils méritaient. Le caveau des Uchiha semblait encore plus sombre que les autres. Il ceuillit plusieurs fleurs de cerisier et les déposa devant les tombes.

 _ça faisait longtemps mère, père, grand-frère..._

Quelqu'un d'autre s'approchait du caveau. Il reconnut son professeur, Kakashi Hatake. Arrivé à sa hauteur, son professeur le salua d'un hochement de tête qu'il lui rendit.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il apperçu le sixième qui l'attendait appuyé contre un arbre.

-Vous avez l'air malade.  
-J'ai le sommeil agité ces jours-ci, rit-il. Rien de grave. Où vas-tu ?  
-A l'hôpital.  
-Faisons une partie du chemin ensemble. Je vais dans la même direction.

Les deux hommes marchèrent tranquillement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir au cimetière.  
-ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rendu visite à mes parents. Et vous ? Dabitude vous vous receuillez devant la stèle commémorative.  
-Obito a été enterré auprès de sa famille à la fin de la guerre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi sortait-il ça comme excuse?

-L'endroit où nos proches sont enterrés n'est pas forcemment le lieu où nous les retrouvons. Je suis venu rendre hommage à mes parents, vous par contre n'avez fleuri aucune tombe.

Kakashi esquisa un sourire. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette reflexion, en temps normal Sasuke n'aurait pas relevé l'incohérence. Mais il l'avait cherché, c'était le premier à s'être immiscé dans la vie privé de l'autre.

-J'ai voulu rendre visite à une amie mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.  
-Une tombe ne disparaît pas.  
-Non effectivement. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'est pas enterrée ici. Elle a disparu lors d'une mission. Parfois, j'ai besoin de me rassurer, et me rappeler qu'elle n'est peut-être pas morte, qu'il y a toujours un espoir aussi minime soit-il. C'est dans ces moments-là que je fais le tour du cimetière, pas pour me receuillir, mais pour me donner du courage.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir des conversations aussi personnelles.

-J'espère que vous avez raison d'espérer.  
-C'est tout ce qu'il me reste... Te voilà arrivé, sourit Kakashi. A plus tard.

Son professeur disparut aussi vite qu'il ne lui était apparu.  
A son aise, il montait les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où Tsunade donnait ses consultations. Sakura discutait plus loin avec Kiba. Perplexe, Sasuke s'approcha discrètement. Les deux jeunes ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement bien entendu. En faite, il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu une seule fois parler ensemble, encore une des choses qui avaient changé durant son absence.

-Bonjour Sasuke, dit gaiement Kiba.

Il les salua d'un hochement de tête.

-Je vais vous laissez, enchaina-t-il. Akamaru et moi avons une mission. Encore merci Sakura ! Demain, je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

Sasuke sentit ses membres se crisper. Qu'est ce que s'était que cette histoire ?

-Ma pause est à quatorze heures.  
-Super ! A demain alors. Sasuke, reprit-il avec un signe de tête.  
-Kiba.

Le jeune Inuzuka partit, laissant le jeune Uchiha perplexe. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire.

-Tu es ici pour voir Tsunade ? demanda Sakura.  
-Oui  
-Suis-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau à l'autre bout du couloir. Sakura fouilla dans une armoire et en sortit du matériel médicale. Elle ordonna à son ami de retirer son pull et de s'assoir sur la table d'examen.

-Je vais te faire un check-up avant que Tsunade arrive. Elle est en salle d'opération. Dans une demie-heure, elle devrait être sortie.

Sakura vérifia qu'il n'ait contracté aucun virus ou bactérie, mesura sa tension et la cicatrisation de sa plaie.

-C'est vraiment du beau travail, murmura-t-elle.  
-C'est toi qui t'en es occupé.  
-Je sais, rit-elle fière d'elle.

On aurait dit une enfant qui avait rapporté un bon bulletin à la maison. Sasuke sourit. Son visage rayonnait faisait chaud au coeur. Parfois, elle ressemblait encore à une adolescente innocente malgré la guerre, et ce qu'il lui avait fait traversé. _Pas si innocente que ça... Peut-être qu'elle partage déjà le lit d'un homme_  
Sasuke se renfrogna à cette pensée. Sakura lui avait répété pendant tellement longtemps qu'elle l'aimait... Il avait oublié que ses sentiments à elle aussi pouvait changer. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal qu'elle passe à autre chose. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré, elle méritait d'être heureuse... C'était une femme merveilleuse, douce, talentueuse et intelligente. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un. Kiba, lui, n'était pas l'homme le plus sérieux qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer avec elle ou il lui ferait payer...  
La jeune med-in continua son examen et finit par en tirer des conclusions favorable

-Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Kiba, dit Sasuke de but en blanc.

Les sourcils de la rose montèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière sa frange. Elle le fixa, pour voir si il blaguait, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Il n'y a absolument rien entre Kiba et moi, balbuta-t-elle. Nous sommes juste amis.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Sasuke. Pourquoi suis-je soulagé ? se demanda-t-il. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Sakura est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même...

-Ah j'ai du mal comprendre alors, répondit-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette réaction ? On dirait que tu es jaloux._  
Bien sûr que non. Son attitude était parfaitemment normal. Sakura était sa coéquipiaire et ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Il s'inquiètait comme un frère pour une soeur. Tout était parfaitemment normal. Il voulait la protéger, voilà tout.  
 _Comme un frère et une soeur... Une soeur que tu aurai voulu embrasser à pleine bouche._

Hinata soupira. Naruto se comportait de manière étrange depuis quelque jours, mais ce soir il avait atteint des sommets. Quand elle lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui avait répondu que non tout allait bien. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose dont il avait trop honte pour en parler avec elle, s'était-elle dit. Préoccupée, elle avait essayé alors de tirer des informations à ses amis, pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider. Tous lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait rien, mal à l'aise. Après ça, elle remarqua que les garçons évitaient de se retrouver seul avec elle. Que lui cachait-on ? Etait-ce quelque chose de grave ? Est ce que ça avait un rapport avec elle ? Peut-être... Naruto voulait-il la quitter ? Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il y avait beaucoup de filles au village qui lui courrait après et étaient plus belle, plus forte, plus intelligente qu'elle. Peut-être n'y était-il pas si insensible que ça à leurs charmes. Ou alors, il aurait tout simplement pu se lasser d'elle, qui était si banale et sans aucun éclat...

-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il crispé.

Son coeur se serra, encore un mensonge...

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
-Mais... si bien sûr ! Qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe ? dit-elle en élevant la voix, frustrée. Nous sommes un couple, Naruto. Tu es sensée pouvoir te confier à moi, et te reposer sur moi quand c'est nécessaire, pas me mentir.  
-Hinata...  
-Ne prends pas ce ton ! Il y a quelque chose. Je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide au point de ne pas le remarquer. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le moi même si c'est mauvais. Je peux encaisser, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Maintenant si tu ne veux plus être avec moi...

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, elle se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui menaçait de couler.  
Elle n'eut le temps de faire deux pas que Naruto lui saisit les poignets totalement paniqué.

-Non attends s'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je... Je...

Naruto, moite de sueur, tremblant des pieds à la tête, aurait crié de frustration si sa gorge n'était pas aussi serré par la peur. Il était là, avec la femme qu'il aimait caché sous un arbre pour se protéger de la pluie, tétanisé. _Ridicule, tu as faillis mourir un nombre incalculable de fois, et jamais tu n'as été aussi appeuré lors d'un combat. Ressaisis toi espèce d'abruti. Ce n'est que Hinata._ Tout le problème était là; parce que c'était Hinata... Il ne voulait pas la perdre, et ne savait pas si il supporterait qu'elle le rejette.

La soirée était un désastre et ce depuis le début à croire que les éléments s'étaient ligués contre lui. En allant la chercher, il avait glissé sur le chemin, fait tomber le boquet de fleur pour la jeune femme dans la rue, une voiture avait roulé dessus. Arrivé au restaurant, le maître d'hotel leur avait donné la pire table. A leur droite, deux quarantenaires, ayant abusé de la boisson, passèrent tout le diner à raconter des blagues salaces et rire si fort que même depuis Suna on aurait pu les entendre, à leur gauche une famille avec trois enfants en bas âge turbulents, ils courrurent autour de leur table en les bousculant et en criant comme des animaux. Naruto n'arriva même pas à entendre ce que Hinata disait avec tout ce bruit. _L'ambiance romantique : 0_

En colère, il s'était brusquemment levé pour demander qu'on lui donne une autre table, en reculant sa chaise, il avait envoyé un serveur valser dans une plante. Les plats étaient minuscules, atrocément cher, et il était incapable de prononcer leurs noms. _Crédibilité : 0_

Un des enfants lança son assiette de spaghetti alle vongole sur lui. Il sentit l'huile d'olive et le poisson le restant de la soirée. _Sex-appeal : 0_

A la fin du repas, ils devaient se rendre au sommet du village, pour pouvoir admirer la vue. C'est là que Naruto avait l"intention de faire sa demande. Mais c'était sans compter l'averse qui leur tomba dessus. N'ayant ni parapluie ni veste, ils s'abritèrent en dessous d'un arbre qui était face au cimetière. _Lieu romantique : 0_

-C'est juste que... J'ai tellement peur que tu me rejette. Tu mérite tellement mieux que l'imbécile que je suis. Non écoute moi. Je... Je ne suis même pas capable de t'offrir une soirée digne de toi. Ce soir a été un fiasco ! Tu devais pouvoir te souvenir de cette nuit comme... Comme une nuit magique et merveilleuse, la raconter à nos enfants et petits-enfants, balbuita-t-il embarassé.

Hinata le regarda surprise et totalement déroutée, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il fit une pause, tenta de reprendre ses esprits avant de continuer plus calmement.

-J'ai totalement échoué, pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour être à ta hauteur à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, que tu n'aies jamais à baisser les yeux de honte à cause de moi. Je m'efforcerai de te protéger, de te rendre heureuse par tous les moyens. Peu importe l'endroit, les années ou la situation, je te soutiendrai et je serai toujours à tes cotés si tu veux bien de moi. Je t'aime Hinata, plus que tout au monde. Tu es mon plus grand rêve. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est pouvoir contempler ton visage épanoui tous les matins.

Il mit un genou à terre, prit sa main et la regarda dans yeux.

\- Hinata, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir Mme Uzumaki ?  
-Oui, pleura-t-elle en se jettant à son cou.

Kakashi fonçait sur son adversaire. Plus vite il les tuait tous, plus de chance ils avaient Rin et lui de survivre. Si les renforts arrivaient, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Obito lui avait fait promettre... Elle devait rester en sécurité.  
Il concentra son chakra dans sa main droite. De l'électricité apparut, s'enroula autour de son bras et il fonçait sur son adversaire. Au moment d'abattre l'homme grâce à son chidori, une personne s'interposa. Le bras de Kakashi transperça la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux prêt à voir Rin mais ce n'était pas elle.

-Pourquoi Kakashi ? sanglotta-t-elle pendant que deux filets de sang s'échappèrent de la commisure de ses lèvres. J'avais confiance en toi.

Le hokage se réveilla le souffle court, encore un cauchemar. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il en faisait chaque nuit. Tous lui montraient Ayumi et la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait sous toutes les formes. La possibilité de la revoir l'angoissait. Toutes ses peurs étaient éxacerbées. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Lui pardonnerait-elle de ne pas avoir su protéger les siens ? Essayerait-elle de détruire Konoha ou de convaincre son frère de partir avec elle ? Contre toutes attentes, la crainte de la réaction de la jeune femme n'occultait pas d'une certaine manière sa joie de la revoir après tout ce temps. _Elle m'a tellement manqué... Son visage magnifique, ses yeux qui pouvaient percé son âme, ses longs cheveux doux comme de la soie, son sourire provoquant, ses lèvres pulpeuse, sa peau douce_

Il devait vraiment prendre un jour de congé et récupérer ses heures de sommeil avant que son travail en patisse. Aucune erreur ne lui était permise. Le souverain des enfers serait là avec sa délégation dans trois jours. La veille, il aurait une réunion avec le conseil des jounins. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir... Ses problèmes personnels et psychologiques devraient attendre au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait seule devant lui.

Des coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

-Entrez.

Tsunade entra suivie par Shizune et Mei.

-Nous allons partir, annonça Tsunade. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Non allez-y, sourit-il. Passez une bonne soirée.

La godaime fronça les sourcils. Son sucesseur semblait bien pâle.

-Shizune, Mei partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Les deux femmes surprises se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant d'acquiser et de disposer.

-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je fais si peur à voir que ça, rit le ninja copieur.  
-Tu as l'air d'avoir croisé un fantôme.

Le jeune homme se crispa. Sa prédécesseure le nota.

-Kakashi, dit-elle doucemment. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se soupira en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste la fatigue. Rien de quoi s'alarmer.  
-Ne me mens pas. C'est une insulte à mon intelligence. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui et attendit qu'il reprenne ses esprit. Doucemment, il finit par s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, riva son regard vers le plafond et l'examina minutieusement comme si il lui pouvait lui indiquer quoi répondre.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle... Tellement de questions se bousculent dans ma tête...

Tsunade l'avait deviné. Ayumi et lui avaient été très proche dans le passé.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu aucune nouvelle. De ce que je sais, elle pourrait même être morte, murmurra-t-elle le regard vague.

Kakashi abattit violemment son poing sur la table

-Elle n'est pas morte, siffla-t-il.  
-Je l'espère. Mais les faits sont là. Nous n'avons plus eu aucune signe d'elle depuis la mort du dernier souverain, le ronin Saito Kaoru.  
-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Après tout ce que le village lui a prit. ça m'etonne qu'elle n'ait pas rejoint la cause de Madara et Obito.  
-Kakashi !  
-Tu sais parfaitemment que j'ai raison. Elle a sacrifié sa vie et sa liberté dans l'intérêt du village, en échange nous devions protéger sa famille.  
-Ne simplifie pas les choses comme ça.  
-C'est toi qui les complique inutilement. Elle a tout quitté pour sauver ses frères et regarde ce qui s'est passé.

Tsunade baissa les yeux.

-Le plus jeune a survecu.  
-A quel prix ? Regarde la vie qu'il a eu, ce par quoi la lacheté de sandaime l'a fait traverser.  
-Il s'en sortira. Je suis certaine qu'il aura une belle vie à présent.  
-Elle doit nous haïr et elle aurait raison.  
-Tu sais parfaitemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle aime autant le village que sa famille. Tout ce qu'elle entreprend ne porte préjudice ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Elle est comme son frère.  
-Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?  
-Je connais ma disciple.  
-Les gens changent.  
-Pas l'âme du shinobi. Elle a hérité de la volonté du feu de Kagami.

Ayumi attérit en douceur dans la cour du palais. Après être ressorti de Konoha, elle avait marché jusqu'à la frontière du pays du feu, sure et certaine de ne pas avoir été suivie, elle invoqua Ai, son chat à moitié démon, pour la reconduire au palais. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à traverser l'océan à la nage, voler sur le dos de Aï quand elle était transformé était plus simple, moins salissant et moins fatiguant.  
Arrivé à destination, le chat reprit une apparence normale et se blottit dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci s'asseya sur un banc caché par un cerisier, alluma une cigarette et caressa affectueusement le félin. Ai ronronnait doucemment contre son ventre. Elle l'avait receuilli plus de dix ans auparavant, lors d'un voyage avec l'ancien roi. Les villageois avaient peur d'elle et de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait tendance à cracher du feu lorsqu'on l'énervait. Ce fut l'amour au premier regard et Ayumi refusait catégoriquement de l'abandonner. Aï-aï était une petite chatte noire méfiante avec de grands yeux rouges, les pattes et les oreilles blanches, un croissant de lune sur le front. Elle était sa plus fidèle amie à présent.

-Tu es enfin rentré.

Aï se dressa et cracha. Définitivement, elle n'aimait vraiment pas Yoshiro, un membre du conseil, lieutennant militaire haut gradé, spécialiste en armement et à l'occasion cohabitant de fait de son lit à raison des quelques heures par semaine qu'elle lui accordait. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour lui, tout étai physique.

-Où étais-tu passé ?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, répondit-elle en tentant d'appaiser Aï

Yoshiro était un bel homme; grand, musclé, le visage parfaitement ciselé, de longs cheveux noirs et des profondes iris violettes. Ayumi n'aimait pas cette manière qu'il avait de la regarder parfois, il le faisait en ce moment. Ses traits se figaient, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, ses yeux se voilèrent comme si il était inquiet, comme si il l'aimait. Elle détestait qu'il la regarde comme ça, elle détestait se sentir si coupable, si mesquine et si égoïste. Elle l'utilisait comme défouloir, comme moyen pour oublier tandis que lui espérait toujours que les choses changent, qu'elle finisse par l'aimer en retour.

-Tu te comporte de manière étrange ces derniers temps, murmurra-t-il. Depuis que nous avons décidé d'entrer en contact avec le monde shinobi, tu es mélancholique. Plus la date du départ approche plus tu semble ailleurs.  
-Tu te fais des idées. ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis peut-être un peu stressée, avoua-t-elle en finissant sa cigarette. Les relations avec les nécromanciens sont tendues. Je marche sur des oeufs en permanence, ça devient épuisant.  
-Délègue un peu sur les autres. La curia est là pour t'aider. N'oublie pas que tu es humaine, tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tout.

Elle n'amait pas quand Yoshiro se comportait de manière aussi prévenante. Elle n'aimait pas voir tous ces petits signes distincts et être incapable de rejetter la vérité.  
Il allait souffrir, elle le savait peut-être souffrait-il déjà. ça ne servait à rien. C'était impossible.

Il s'installa à ses cotés. Aï cracha de toute son âme mais finit par abandonner, rien n'y faisait il ne bougerait pas. Furieuse, elle sauta des jambes de sa maîtresse et partit comme si elle ne pouvait plus tolérer la présence de cet homme une minute de plus. C'est dans ces moments là que Ayumi enviait le plus la petite Aï, libre comme le vent, sans aucune obligation, rien ne la retenait nulle part.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son paquet de cigarette, elle voulut en prendre une mais Yoshiro le lui arracha des mains. _Quelle plaie_

-C'est mauvais pour toi.  
-ça me détend.  
-Je connais un autre moyen de te détendre, murmurra-t-il un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres avant de la plaquer dos à lui et embrasser fièvreusement son cou.

Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches et elle put sentir son érection contre ses fesses. Elle préférait qu'ils ne parlent pas de choses personnelles, qu'ils viennent, s'envoient en l'air et repartent, ne dorment jamais ensemble. Aucune attache, aucun geste vraiment doux ou affectueux, juste de la passion, c'était comme ça qu'était leur relation ou plutôt leur absence de relation, et elle souhaitait la maintenir sur cette voie.

Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous sa jupe pour jouer avec son clitoris. Il allait droit au but. Elle le préfèrait comme ça, tout le contraire de Kakashi. La relation qu'elle avait eu avec lui était douce, attentionée, fusionnelle... Elle ne voulait pas y penser cela ne servait à rien. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient à présent. C'est pourquoi elle cherchait par tous les moyens de l'oublier.

Yoshiro la retournait et l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre haleine. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient emprunt d'une faim, d'un désir violent, par moment on aurait presque dit qu'il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir la posséder plus. Quand Kakashi l'embrassait lui, il le faisait toujours avec une infime douceur, elle sentait sa passion mais ce n'est pas ce qui le dominait. A chaque fois qu'il s'embrassait, il s'efforçait de lui faire ressentir son amour avant son désir. Il était tendre, entreprenant, joueur. Tous ses gestes avaient pour but de lui faire ressentir du plaisir. C'était un amant fabuleux. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé ou touché sans lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aimée avant toute chose. A ses yeux, elle était la 8e merveille du monde.

Ayumi commençait à se raidir. Elle devait arrêter ça. Ce n'était pas juste pour Yoshiro.

-Je suis fatiguée, souffla-t-elle en interrompant leur baiser.

Yoshiro la regarda surpris, elle ne l'avait jamais rejetté dans leur moment d'intimité.

-Mon voyage m'a épuisé. Je vais aller me coucher.  
-Bien, acquisa-t-il incertain. Bonne nuit Ayumi...  
-Bonne nuit Yoshiro, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

A peine arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'empressa de se désabiller et rentrer sous sa douche. Sous le jet d'eau chaude presque bouillante, elle entreprit pendant presqu'une demi-heure de laver chaque parcelle de sa peau vigoureusement, elle voulait enlever son odeur. Chaque trace de sa présence sur son corps lui rappelait à quel point elle était minable, égoïste et profiteuse. Malgré tout ce temps écoulé, elle n'avait pas oublié. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, en multipliant les amants et les aventures d'un soir. Tout finissait par la ramener à lui.

Yoshiro était amoureux d'elle mais jamais elle ne lui rendrait ses sentiments, parce que la seule chose qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et jouissait entre ses bras, c'était le visage de Kakashi.

-Tu as une tête affreuse, constata Sakura.

Les deux jeunes coéquipiers se dirigeaient vers le terrain d'entrainement numéro sept. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Ses yeux étaient rouges, des cernes lui mangeaient les joues, son teint était encore plus pâle qu'une aspirine. Si il continuait sur cette lancée, il pourrait auditionner dans un film de zombie.

-Je ne me rappel pas la dernière fois que j'ai eu une nuit complète.  
-Naruto ?  
-Je vais finir par l'assassiner.

Jamais, le jeune jinchûriki n'avait été aussi excité. Depuis que Hinata avait accepté de l'épouser, il était encore plus en forme et bruyant que dabitude. Son comportement faisait rire Sakura, et désespérer Sasuke.

-Si tu veux, tu pourrais emmenager chez moi. Naruto ne se calmera qu'après le mariage, et je pense pas que tu tiendras encore longtemps.

Le jeune Uchiha s'arrêta et la dévisagea. Néanmoins elle aurait parié qu'il n'était pas à moitié surpris autant qu'elle l'était. Les mots étaient sorti tout seul de sa bouche. _Oh merde..._

-ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

 _Au point où tu en es autant continuer sur ta lancée..._

-Bien sur que non. Il faut bien s'aider entre coéquipiers, sourit-elle. Puis ce serait une solution temporaire, le temps que ta réinsertion se finisse et que tu sois autorisé à retourner vivre dans le quartier Uchiha.

-Tu es sure ?  
-Si je te le propose ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'invivable, non ? Tu auras ta propre chambre. Je n'y entrerai pas et respecterai ton intimité contrairement à Naruto. De toute manière, je ne suis pas beaucoup à la maison en ce moment avec le travail, comme je fais les tours de nuit. Ce sera presque comme si tu vivais déjà seul. Mais tu devras ranger et nettoyer tes affaires. On pourrait s'organiser pour les corvées. Je ne serai pas ta femme de ménage.  
-Ok, sourit-il. Mais j'ai une condition.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Je veux participer à payer les frais pendant que je suis là.  
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je gagne plus qu'assez.  
-Je sais que tu es parfaitement autosuffisante, mais je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité et payer ma part.  
-Ce serait une insulte à mon hospitalité que de payer quoique ce soit, insista-t-elle.  
-Sakura... S'il te plait.  
-Bien si tu insiste, accepta-t-elle à contre coeur, inutile de forcer sa chance.  
-Merci, sourit-il. Pour tout.  
-Avec plaisir  
 _  
_  
 _Bon, finalement ta grande bouche aura servi à quelque chose_ , pensa-t-elle en souriant. _Je vais vivre avec Sasuke Uchiha..._

Sasuke s'entrainait avec Naruto, Rock Lee et Kankuro depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Ils décidèrent de prendre une pause et sous l'harcelement de Naruto, descendirent le long de la rivière pour rejoindre l'aller principale du village, et aller manger chez Ichiraku.

Arrivé à hauteur des portes du village, ils sentirent un chakra immense et dégaignirent leurs armes, prêt à faire face à un quelconque ennemis. Un groupe de personne arrivèrent dans un cortège étrange.  
Deux femmes et un homme se retrouvèrent en première ligne entouré d'une horde d'hommes armés jusqu'au dents. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les portes.

L'homme au premier rang était grand, avait de court cheveux aubrun, de grands yeux bleus, une expression joviale était peinte sur ses traits. On aurait pu le prendre pour un simple touriste sans son sabre.  
Une des femmes à ses cotés ne portait aucune arme et était habillée comme une civil; elle portait une jupe noire, un pull blanc décoletté et avait relevé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon. Le sac pendu à son poignet, elle parlait avec entrain à la femme qui était à ses cotés. Cette dernière portait une longue cape de voyage bleu marine lui arrivant au cheville, un capuchon cachait tout le haut de son visage, la seule chose qu'il pu distinguer furent ses lèvres peintes en rouge.

Arrivé aux portes, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-C'est donc ça notre acceuil, railla le jeune blonde. Des enfants pointant des armes vers nous. Faites attention, vous pourriez vous couper.  
-Kaede, souffla l'homme à ses cotés. Nous sommes en avance. Le hokage ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Je suis sure qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.  
-On ne fait pas attendre une reine ! C'est un manque de respect envers tout notre nation. Ne vois-tu pas ? Ils ne nous prennent pas au sérieux.

Kakashi apparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumée accompagné de Gaara.

-Bonjour, dit-il en inclinant respectueusement sa tête. Je suis le rokudaime hokage et voici le godaime kazekage. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage  
-Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme. Je suis Shinji Ohno, chef des forces armés. Voici sa majesté, -dit-il en indiquant la femme avec le visage caché- et sa principale conseillaire, Kaede Zhang. Notre voyage a été excellent, pour ma part, je ne m'étais jamais aventuré de ce coté du continent, vous avez vraiment des paysages ma-  
-J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison d'être en retard, persista Kaede. Vous avez failli faire attendre son altesse.  
-Veuillez-nous excuser, sourit Kakashi. Nous nous sommes perdu dans les sentiers de la vie.

La reine poussa une exclamation amusée avant de hocher la tête gracieusement aux deux chefs d'état, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
Sasuke se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, c'était comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles chauffées dans le crane. Il vacilla quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. La douleur se faisait moindre au fil des minutes. C'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait en une semaine. C'était surrêment du au manque de sommeil.

-Allons-y, dit Gaara.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du hokage. Tandis que Sasuke, Naruto et leurs amis allèrent chez Ichiraku manger.

* * *

Coucou :) j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonne fête.

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Et plus précisement:

Des sentiments de Ayumi et de Kakashi

Du comportement de Sasuke

De la propostion de Sakura

De la demande de Naruto

De la structure du chapitre (trop de dialogue ? Pas assez de description ?)

Avez-vous des théories ou des critiques ?

Laissez moi ça et/ou vos impressions en review. ça me ferait vraiment plaisir connaître vos avis, et ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.

Le chapitre 3 devrait être là au plus tard début février 2017 (j'ai des examens au mois de janvier, donc je serai pas vraiment dispo mais je garde espoir)

Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2017, en espérant qu'elle sera meilleure que 2016 (parce qu'entre la mort de l'amour de ma vie, Alan Rickman, et l'éléction de Mr Pig, ou Donald Trump, on a pas été gaté)

A l'année prochaine ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 Partie I: Le retour

Tous les kages étaient déjà installé avec leurs gardes du corps quand Kakashi entra suivi de la reine. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée, le général parlait assez pour deux. Sur le pas de la porte elle fit signe à sa suite de s'arrêter et n'autorisa que quatre personnes à la suivre sans prononcer un mot. Quelle femme étrange... Qu'avait-elle à cacher ? Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler son apparence au grand public étranger, mais pourquoi ne prononçait-elle aucun mot ? Elle ne semblait pas représenter un potentiel danger et c'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Quelque chose clochait. ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

-Godaime hokage, godaime mizukage, yondaime raikage, sandaime tsuchikage, salua respectueusement Shinji.

La reine les salua d'un hochement de tête tandis que l'homme et les deux femmes à ses cotés s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Les dirigeants étaient réparti autour d'une large table circulaire, percée en son centre.

-Et à qui appartient ce jolie minois ? susurra Meï.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire. La mizukage ne perdait décidément pas le nord, éternelle célibataire toujours à la recherche d'un cou fait de chaire fraiche et tendre autour duquel elle pourrait faire passer la corde.

-Je suis Shinji Ohno, le général des armées de sa majesté, sourit-il gêné. Voici son altesse royale, Kuichi Matsumoto, le chef de sa garde, Yuko, son assistante personnelle et Aya Nagato, notre ministre des affaires étrangères.

Tous s'essayèrent sauf Shinji et Kuichi qui restèrent debout derrière la chaise de la reine. Le garde du corps était tout le contraire du général: austère, tout en muscles, aussi grand que large, le regard aussi froid que le désert sibérien. Il les observait sans ciller, conscient du moindre mouvement. Kakashi trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un ours géant affamé, aussi poilu qu'impressionnant.  
L'assistante personnelle de la reine, Yuko, avait des allures de jeune fille chétive. Elle avait approché sa chaise le plus possible de la souveraine, tenait sa tête baissée, et essayait de cacher, en vain, son visage derrière ses longs cheveux nacrés. Armée d'un stylo et d'un carnet, elle commença à noter frénétiquement avant que quiconque ouvre la bouche.  
La ministre se tenait droite. Son visage était un parfait masque de glace, aucune émotion ne la trahissait. De courts cheveux noirs encadraient son visage hautain.

-Nous avons été surpris par votre initiative altesse, commença le tsuchikage. Personne n'a plus entendu parler de votre royaume depuis le décès de votre prédécesseur.

La reine ne bougea pas.

-Notre royaume est très calme et prospère depuis quelque années, répondit la ministre. Le pays a été réunifié sous le commandement de sa majesté. D'après nos sources, une grande guerre a été déclaré dans votre monde il y a deux ans. Je suppose que vous aviez mieux à faire que prendre de nos nouvelles.

-C'est exact. Puis on ne peut pas dire que les relations entre nos pays étaient étroite lors du règne du ronin. Je serai curieux de savoir ce qui vous amène.

Kakashi regarda Tsunade. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce ronin, ni même du royaume avant le mois passé, quand il avait reçu la lettre à propos de leur visite.  
La Sanin lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un pays caché. Personne ne savait vraiment où il se trouvait. Des hybrides avaient trouvé ce lieu paisible et décider d'un construire une ville où tous seraient accepté et où il n'y aurait plus de persécution.  
Kakashi ne connaissait pas grand chose sur cette ethnie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce peuple n'avait jamais été accepté, ni par les démons qui les méprisaient, ni par les humains qui les craignaient. Ils étaient traqué et tué depuis leur naissance à cause de leur origine, leurs capacités et non de leurs actes. Ce peuple avait beaucoup souffert et ne se mêlait presque jamais aux conflits de ses voisins. Ils restaient dans leur coin, ne demandant que de les laisser en paix. Si pour une fois ils avaient décidé de se mêler aux autres, c'était à cause de quelque chose d'important, et ça ne devait pas être bon signe.

-Et moi je serai curieux de voir le visage de votre dirigeante, répliqua le raikage. Vous n'êtes pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. La moindre des choses avant de commencer les négociations serait de nous montrer votre tête. Sans cela j'aurai du mal à vous accorder ma confiance ou du sérieux puisque vous ne daignez ni nous montrer du respect ni parler...

Le rokudaime soupira. Le raikage était vraiment incapable de se contrôler et agir avec tact. Il était loin d'être stupide mais se comportait trop souvent de manière irréfléchi et impatiente.  
 _Il peut vraiment être pire qu'un gosse parfois_

-Raikage, s'exclama Meï agacée. Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler à une femme

-Laissez le donc s'exprimer mizukage, dit la reine. Si c'est là la seule chose qui vous dérangeait vous auriez du me le dire plus tôt.

Les hokages se figèrent. Cette voix... Comment était-ce possible ?  
La reine enleva sa cape. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos, elle portait une robe majestueuse en dentelle pourpre, sa bouche peinte de rouge s'étirait dans un sourire amusée, ses grands yeux couleur d'obsidienne et profonds comme le Styx pétillaient devant leur réaction.

Kakashi la contemplait désemparé. Incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Son esprit n'assimilait pas ce qui se passait. Tout lui paraissait brumeux, ses oreilles sifflaient et ses membres semblaient fait de cotons. Il resta paralysé, nauséeux, la respiration lourde. Son coeur s'emballa et il sentit l'angoisse parcourir chaque parcelle de son être. Tout ce qu'il entendit pendant quelques minutes était le son de son sang battre frénétiquement contre ses tympans.  
 _Je dois encore rêver_...

-Tsunade ? Kakashi ? s'enquit Gaara. Tout va bien ?  
-J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir effrayé Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-Kun, rit-elle. On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le kazekage.

Elle sourit, se pencha sur la table en lui tendant une main avant de déclarer sur un ton presque enfantin:

-Ayumi Uchiha, pour vous servir.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux tandis qu'elle reprenait place. Un silence s'installa avant que le raikage crie:

-Comment osez vous venir jusqu'ici pour vous moquer de nous ! Il ne reste qu'un seul Uchiha vivant.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la dirigeante. Sa machoire se crispa et elle lui répondit dédaigeuse:

-Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
-Est-ce qu'elle dit la vérité ? demanda Meï à Tsunade.

Cette dernière acquiesa doucement.

-Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu de tes nouvelles, Ayumi-chan. Nous pensions que tu étais morte.  
-Oh vous savez ce que c'est, sourit-elle. Entre la reconquête du royaume, les tentatives de viol du ronin et mon couronnement, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie d'écrire au sandaime.

Kakashi ne dit rien, encore sous le choc, émergeant peu à peu. Son sang se glaça quand il comprit le sens de sa phrase. "Les tentatives de viol du ronin" c'est donc comme ça qu'ils l'avaient traité... Il sentit une colère noire le prendre aux tripes. C'est donc ça le destin qu'on lui avait offert... Celui d'une reine considérée comme une catin ? Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Quand il avait imaginé leurs possibles retrouvailles, c'était en tant que ninja ou garde du corps, pas en tant que souveraine. Il aurait été logique que l'ancien roi la nomme à un poste de combattante. Elle avait été une ninja redoutable, crainte et ingénieuse. Comment avait-elle fait pour devenir reine ? L'avait-il forcé à l'épouser ? Pourquoi avait-elle demander cette rencontre ? Elle voulait voir la tête qu'il ferait quand elle leur déclarerait la guerre et récupérait son frère ? Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Le pays s'était à peine remis du traumatisme de la guerre. Tant de personnes y avaient laissé la vie...  
 _C'est le destin de tout shinobi... Passer sa vie à se repentir de ses péchés et mourir en protégeant son village_  
Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Même si elle était dans ses droit... Sandaime l'avait vendu afin d'éviter une guerre. Au lieu de prendre ses responsabilités, il les avait déchargé sur une adolescente. Elle avait accepté sous la condition qu'il protège ses frères. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait envoyé Itachi tuer tout son clan et laisser son ancien élève tisser une toile autour de Sasuke. Kakashi devait lui parler, la raisonner, éviter un nouveau bain de sang. Si ça pouvait l'aider, il lui offrirait même la tête des deux anciens sur un plateau. Ayumi était une femme raisonnable et elle aimait son frère plus que tout. Jamais elle n'irait contre ses intérêts et ça impliquait ne pas détruire Konoha. Il commençait à respirer un peu plus facilement mais les battements de son coeur ne se calmèrent pas.

-Enfin, reprit-elle. Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mon passé ou ce qui me liait à Konoha.

La gorge sèche, il se redressa prêt à intervenir. Les nerfs à vif, la pression à son comble, les muscles tendus, chacun de ses mouvements accaparait son attention, de ses mains, si habile, capable d'adresser autant de coup fatale à l'ennemi, que de lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir, à ses yeux, le reflet de son âme, la seule chose qui pouvait lui montrer ses véritables sentiments, en passant par ses jambes croisées en dessous de la table, pas très longues, puissantes et parfaitement galbées, il pouvait encore les sentir se serrer avec force autour de ses hanches. Tout en elle était capable autant de douceur que de destruction. Elle était à couper le souffle comme à son habitude.  
 _Ton ex est peut-être là pour tous vous tuer et toi tu pense à vos anciennes parties de jambes en l'air. Imbécile._

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène alors ? Demanda Tsunade  
-Un pacte avec votre alliance.  
-Tu ne souhaite pas détruire le village ? Demanda Kakashi incrédule.  
-Pourquoi voudrais-je le détruire ? Sourit-elle. Parce que Konoha a détruit mon clan, la vie de mes frères et la mienne ?

Elle leur jeta un regard venimeux. Kakashi baissa les yeux et eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

-Nous n'étions pas au courant avant de prendre la fonction de hokage, commença Tsunade blessée.  
-Je sais, la coupa la jeune Uchiha. Nous en parlerons plus tard.  
-En quoi consisterait ce pacte ? Demanda la mizukage.

Ayumi tourna son visage vers sa ministre et lui fit signe de prendre la parole.

-Nous aimerions conclure un pacte de paix et d'entraide durable. Nous nous protégerions les uns et les autres en cas de guerre, nos populations sur vos territoires seraient répertoriées et protégées. Nous voudrions mettre un terme à leur persécution.  
-Votre population ? Demanda le raikage.  
-Oui, principalement des hybrides, moitié humain et moitié démon, avec des capacités particulières...  
-Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'une telle population dans nos pays.  
-Les villageois les confondent la plupart du temps avec des ninjas possesseur de kekkei genkai, ajouta Ayumi. C'est parfois difficile de faire la différence.

Le rokudaime avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer quelques uns dans le pays.

-Ils sont peu nombreux et sont persécutés par vos humain malgré leurs efforts pour rester discret, reprit Aya légèrement agacée par son manque de connaissance. Le pacte pourrait également instauré des voies de commerce entre nos pays.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous serait profitable, dit le tsuchikage.  
-Nous pourrions vous le montrer, proposa la reine.  
-Et comment ? Demanda Tsunade.  
-En guérissant Gaï Maito et Neji Hyuga.

Tous la regardèrent surpris. Décidément... Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Neji* avait survécu au combat grâce à l'invocation de Sakura. Tsunade avait tout fait, aidée par ses disciples pour le soigner. Il était plongé dans un coma depuis deux ans et son état restait stable. Hinata avait refusé et lutté contre son père pour qu'on ne le débranche pas. Son rétablissement était peu probable. Gaï lui avait brisé ses jambes en ouvrant la quatrième porte. Ce qui restait de ses os ressemblaient à un puzzle. Ils avaient été incapable de tout fixer.

-Nos techniques médicales sont plus avancées que les vôtres, dit la ministre. De même que certains types d'armes et la technologie en générale. Je dois dire que je n'ai vu aucun téléphone portable depuis notre arrivée.  
-De quoi? demanda le raikage  
-Oh Kami..., souffla-t-elle tandis que la reine riait. Chaque partie serait gagnante.  
-Pourquoi vous ferait-on confiance ? demanda Meï. Vous avez toutes les raisons de vouloir détruire notre monde d'après ce que je sais.  
-Mon frère vit dans ce village, reprit Ayumi. Tant qu'il y est et que vous ne nuisez pas à ses intérêts je ne serai pas une menace.  
-Pourquoi devrions-nous conclure un pacte avec vous ? Demanda le tsuchikage. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait tout ce voyage en sachant que nous pourrions refuser. Vous étiez réputé être une stratège imparable en plus d'être une tueuse d'exception. J'aimerai savoir quelles cartes vous avez en main.  
-Bien. Ces informations devraient rester confidentielles pour l'instant. Il est inutile de...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ayumi se tût tandis que Shikamaru avançait vers Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sama, nous avons un problème.

Le sixième soupira. -ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Je crains que non...

Il leva les yeux vers elle, hésitant.

-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, dit-elle. Je suppose que nous pouvons reprendre cette réunion demain ?

Les dirigeants de l'alliance acquiescèrent et Kakashi suivit Shikamaru en pestant à voix basse.  
 _A croire que vous vous amusez à me rendre fou, Kami-sama_  
Arrivé dans son bureau, le hokage demanda à son conseiller ce qu'il y avait de si important.

-Nos frontières sont attaquées.

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrai manger ce soir ? demanda Sakura.

Sasuke lui lança une œillade noire.

-Depuis quand ce que je désire t'intéresse ? répondit-il acide.  
-Je pensais faire du riz au curry, dit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Il ne répondit rien et fusilla du regard les deux jounins qui le fixaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils se retournèrent tout deux d'un seul mouvement, mal à l'aise. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu lui demander, il fallait que ce soit celle qui le répugne le plus: sortir parmi les civils. Sa présence ici était tout à fait futile. Ne sachant pas cuisiner, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait acheter.  
 _Tu dois apprendre, je te rappel que tu n'es même pas capable de faire des onigri. Itachi, lui qui était un cordon bleu, doit se retourner dans sa tombe quand tu rentre dans la cuisine_  
En plus pensa-t-il en ignorant la petite voix agaçante, Sakura, dotée de la force herculéenne de son maître, n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de son seul bras valide pour porter les courses jusqu'à l'appartement. Cette situation n'avait pas lieu d'être.  
La vérité était que Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention. Personne n'avait oublié son passé, et si par malheur il ne s'en souvenait plus, les œillades le lui rappelleraient à l'instant. Tous ses regards craintif le mettaient mal à l'aise, ils lui renvoyaient toutes ses erreurs au visage. Peu importe ce qu'il fasse, il serait toujours un paria, le dernier maudit Uchiha.  
Une touffe blonde le sortit de ses pensées. Il croisa le regard surpris de son meilleur ami avant de le poser sur la rose.

 **Flash-back**

-Je comprends toujours pas ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

Sasuke soupira.  
Depuis qu'il avait annoncé à Naruto son départ, son meilleur ami n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions. Par moment, il ressemblait à une petite amie jalouse et râleuse. L'Uchiha ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa première approche consistait à lui faire comprendre qu'étant un futur marié, il devait passer plus de temps avec sa fiancée et lui ne voulait pas les déranger. Le blond lui avait répondu que ça ne les gênaient absolument pas. Sa seconde approche avait été de devenir envahissant afin qu'ils veuillent de voir partir, mais Naruto en avait été fou de joie. Sa troisième approche avait été de passer son temps à se plaindre de tout et de rien à propos de leur colocation, mais Naruto en riait.  
Quoiqu'il lui dise pour justifier son déménagement, son ami en serait blessé, et lui dire la vérité n'était pas une option. Hinata passait énormément de temps chez eux, chose toute à fait normale, mais leur vie sexuelle l'empêchait de dormir à présent. Presque chaque soirs, leurs gémissements, et le vacarme que faisant leur sommier pendant l'action, le réveillait.  
Désespéré, il en avait parlé avec Shikamaru pour voir si il avait une solution. Son plan ne lui plaisait absolument pas mais il était à bout. Tout ce qu'il souhait c'était pouvoir dormir en paix.

-Une foutue paire de sein ! lui avait-il rétorqué.

Un silence digne de celui d'une tombe s'abattit sur le salon. Le jeune blond le regardait effaré. Sasuke se sentit rougir mal à l'aise.

-Elle... Elle te plait ? bégaya-t-il.

Il savait que cette idée stupide allait lui retomber dessus tôt ou tard. Il le savait parfaitement ! Il pouvait déjà apercevoir une situation gênante, des ennuis et peut-être même des coups lui tomber dessus. Mais tant pis, le manque de sommeil l'empêchait de penser tout à fait rationnellement. Il voulait juste en finir.

-Oui.

 **Fin flash-back**

Le sourire éclatant que lui lança son meilleur ami en les croisant au magasin le refroidit.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke ! cria-t-il.

Hinata et Sakura se retournèrent instantanément. Aucune des deux n'avait remarqué l'autre duo. Sasuke s'éloigna.

Sakura cherchait les carottes pour pouvoir préparer son kare aizu** de retour à l'appartement, Sasuke derrière elle râlait. Elle avait réussi à le faire venir après l'avoir menacer de ne pas cuisiner. Si il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle il était exécrable c'était en cuisine.  
Trainant les pieds, il l'avait suivi avec une expression à glacer le sang jusqu'au magasin. Les civils n'osaient même pas le regarder ce qui empira sa mauvaise humeur. Elle sentait à quel point cette situation le pesait. Depuis son retour, il avait tout fait pour être digne de confiance mais personne n'avait vraiment oublié. Sa collaboration pendant la guerre n'avait pas effacé son image de traitre et de déserteur du village.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil, surprise, par dessus son épaule et aperçu Naruto venir dans leur direction en tenant la main d'Hinata. Ils se saluèrent avec enthousiasme, sauf Sasuke qui dans son coin n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il se renfrogna encore plus alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Sourit Naruto avec une voix trop aigu et un ton rempli de sous-entendu.  
-Nous achetons de quoi faire à manger ce soir. Que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse dans un supermarché? demanda-t-elle agacée.  
-Comment se passe votre colocation ? s'enquit Hinata.  
-Bien, sourit Sakura. Sasuke est quelqu'un de relativement facile à vivre.  
-Il n'en a pourtant pas l'air aujourd'hui.

Elle se tourna vers son coé pamplemousse en main, il semblait être occupé à élaborer un meurtre

-On a tous nos mauvais jours, rit-elle.  
-ça me rassure, sourit Hinata tandis que Naruto le rejoignit en gesticulant bruyamment. Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que les choses dérapent.

Sakura rougit en repensant aux évênements de la veille.

 **Flash-back**

La jeune Haruno essayait de préparer du caramel. Ino lui avait conseillé la recette d'une tartelette au caramel qu'elle avait mangé chez Choji. Sakura était douée en cuisine mais n'avait jamais réussi à faire un caramel correct. Elle pensait qu'aujourd'hui serait la bonne, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke sorte de la salle de bain torse nu.

-Tu aurais pas vu où j'ai laissé mes shurikens? demanda-t-il.

Des gouttelettes d'eau s'échappaient de ses cheveux encore humide et glissaient lentement sur sa poitrine. Son torse nacré était parfaitement dessiné, quelques fines cicatrices venaient complété le décor mais ne lui enlevait aucune beauté au contraire. Elle était hypnotisé par la course de ces petites perles d'eau de sa nuque à sa chute de rein, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brulé la ramena sur terre.

-Merde !

Elle éteignit le feu en vitesse, attrapa la poile, le manche chaud lui brula la main et elle le lâcha dans l'évier avec un cri. Des cloches étaient déjà en train de se former sous sa peau meurtri.

-ça va ? s'enquit Sasuke en prenant sa main.

Il ouvrit le robinet et la passa sous l'eau froide. L'opération aurait du l'apaiser mais elle avait l'impression que l'endroit où il la touchait brulait encore plus que le métal. En plus étant plus que consciente de sa semi-nudité, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait. Il était si proche. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour passer ses mains et sa langue sur sa peau. Il dégageait un tel magnétisme...

-Tu devrais faire plus attention. Elle ne put formuler aucune réponse cohérente et décida de se taire, l'admirant en silence. Ses longues mèches noires encadraient son visage parfaitement ciselé, les sourcils froncés il inspectait méticuleusement l'état de sa main. Une légère ride d'inquiétude barra son front.  
Il déposa sa main, lui indiqua de la laisser sous l'eau et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il revint avec une crème pour les brulures.  
Ayant repris ses esprits et évitant de regarder son torse pour les garder, elle lui dit:

-Tu sais que je suis médecin ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Il me suffit d'utiliser mon chakra pour...

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, il ouvrit le récipient avec ses dents et enduit la paume de la main de Sakura avec la crème, et la massa délicatement, s'efforçant de ne pas lui faire mal.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu as passé une journée de travail épuisante à l'hôpital, inutile de puiser encore plus dans tes réserves de chakra quand je peux m'en occuper.

Elle ne dit rien, trop surprise. Il lui arrivait d'oublier à quel point Sasuke avait changé. Ce n'était plus le même homme brisé qu'il y a quatre ans. Il avait changé, était devenu plus attentif et prévenant auprès de ses amis. Les sentiments qu'elle avait cru oublier était revenu au galop. Elle aimait encore plus le nouveau Sasuke et leur relation, même si elle n'était qu'amicale. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compte sur lui.  
L'Uchiha déposa sa main sur le plan de travail et revint avec de la gaz. Il tenta de repousser une de ses mèches de ses yeux, s'étala de la crème sur la joue. Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Sakura sourit. Avec seulement un bras, Sasuke était presque parfaitement autonome, chose qui ne lui convenait pas. Il avait horreur de devoir compter sur les autres même pour les choses les plus futiles. C'est pourquoi il avait finalement accepté la greffe avec les cellules d'Hashirama. L'opération aurait lieu quinze jours plus tard.

-Attends, dit-elle. Tu t'en es mis partout.

Il l'observa lever sa main valide vers sa joue avec un chiffon humide pour frotter sa joue, et décida de s'abaisser légèrement pour lui faciliter l'accès.

-Merci, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle tenta de lui sourire le plus naturellement possible comme si il ne la troublait pas.

-Bon, reprit-il. Je suppose qu'on va devoir commander. A part si tu souhaite mourir empoisonnée.

Ils rirent de concert. La seule fois où elle se rappelait l'avoir vu cuisiné, le plat ressemblait à une masse brune caoutchouteuse. C'était sensé être du chahan***, plat pourtant très simple. Même les chats et les chiens errant n'avaient pas voulu s'en approcher.

-Je pourrai t'apprendre si tu veux, dit-elle timidement.

Il lui lança un coup d'oeil surpris, et garde le silence quelque secondes tandis qu'il y réfléchissait.

-Pourquoi pas ? ça pourrait être amusant, sourit-il. Il vaut mieux attendre que ta main guérisse avant. Qu'est ce que tu préférai manger aujourd'hui? C'est moi qui offre, du moment que ce ne sont pas des ramens.  
-Des sushi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke sourit tendrement, ses joues se creusèrent et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle avait remarqué qu'il souriait beaucoup plus ce temps-ci mais elle était la seule à avoir droit à ce sourire spécial. Le genre de sourire qu'on donne à une enfant quand elle fait quelque chose de mignon, un sourire sincère et ému. Il prit son porte-feuille et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Sasuke !

Il se tourna vers sa colocataire qui les joues cramoisies n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard.

-Tu devrai peut-être enfiler quelque chose avant de sortir.

L'Uchiha se sentit rougir et esquissa un sourire gêné en frottant sa tempe. Il se hâta de mettre un t-shirt avant de sortir et ne vit pas le sourire mi-attendri mi-amusé de sa coéquipière.

 **Fin flash-back**

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit Sakura. La situation est sous contrôle. Alors qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour la soirée de fiançailles ? C'est la semaine prochaine, non ?  
-C'est aussi en partie pour ça que je suis ici. Je regardai les légumes de saison et réfléchissais à quel plat je pourrai faire, en plus de faire les courses. J'avais pensé de fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto avec tout le monde le même jour que la fête d'ailleurs. Son anniversaire est le lendemain. Il suffira d'attendre minuit. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? C'est devenu si difficile de réunir tout le monde ces derniers temps...

Hinata soupira. Il est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre ils s'étaient tous un peu éloigné malgré eux. De temps à autre il arrivait à se voir, comme pour l'anniversaire de Shikamaru et d'Ino, mais pas aussi fréquemment qu'avant. La jeune Hyuga était devenue professeure à l'académie, Sakura dirigeait un département de l'hopital, Ino avait sa propre équipe et Tenten son magasin.

-Oui tu as raison, soupira Sakura. Ce n'est pas facile concilié vie sociale et professionnelle surtout en temps de paix. Pendant la guerre ce n'était pas compliqué puisqu'on était tous sur le terrain. Le travail à l'académie se passe bien ?  
-Oui ! Mes élèves sont adorables ! Il y a quelques garçons turbulents mais rien de méchant.

Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent à leurs cotés, le premier semblait agacé et le second encore plus joyeux qu'à son arrivé, ils formaient vraiment un duo étrange. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se séparer. De toute manière, ils se reverraient bientôt.

Ayumi sautait de branches en branches, profitant de ses derniers instants de tranquillité, elle avait réussi à semer ses gardes du corps et se dirigeait vers le lac près du quartier Uchiha.  
Les alentours n'avait pas changé. Elle retira sa cape et ses talons, n'ayant pas envie de faire semblant ici où elle ne craignait pas d'être reconnu. Personne ne venait de ce coté du village, excepté son petit frère mais Tsunade l'avait informé de son programme de réinsertion, bien qu'elle était déjà au courant ce que son maitre ignorait. Dès qu'elle avait appris la vérité, trois ans auparavant, après le décès d'Itachi, elle avait fait suivre son cadet par certains de ses hommes.  
Remontant les pans de sa robe, elle s'approcha de l'eau et posa un pied à la surface. Elle concentra son chakra dans la plante de ses pieds et marcha sur l'eau jusqu'au centre du lac. C'était comme le vélo ou s'envoyer en l'air, on n'oubliait pas. Des poissons chat nageaient en dessous d'elle, intrigué par ce qu'il se passait.  
Elle finit par s'arrêter et prendre un instant pour admirer ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.  
Son nez lui piqua et elle sentit les larmes embuées ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir rentrer même si elle s'était accroché à cette idée pendant toutes ces années. Nombreuses furent les fois où elle pensa mourir avant de pouvoir s'en aller. Sa respiration était lourde. Tout était tellement familier ici. Tant de souvenirs étaient rattachés à ces lieux. Elle pouvait encore entendre les plaintes d'Itachi quand elle lui donnait des cours de Taijutsu sur la rive, les exclamations impressionées de Sasuke quand ils lui avaient appris à utiliser le balsamine katon, ou les histoires que lui racontait Shisui, enjoué, quand il passait devant pour rentrer.  
Son coeur lui serrait tellement. Elle aurait voulu pleurer et hurler jusqu'à ce que la douleur cesse, et sa colère s'atténue. Mais elle savait que ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive à son clan, à sa famille? Elle essuya ses larmes et fit marche arrière. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.  
Arrivée à la rive, elle entreprit de sécher ses pieds avant de remettre ses chaussures, et s'installer confortablement sur le pont. Sa solitude avait malheureusement duré peu de temps.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher Yuta, déclara-t-elle en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Un homme sauta d'un arbre et atterit plusieurs mètres derrière elle.

-Majesté, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant.  
-Des nouvelles ?  
-Comme nous nous y attendions, il s'est présenté à nous sous une fausse identité. Il s'est avéré que trouver la vraie est une tache plus ardue que prévu. J'ai chargé une équipe de les infiltrer. Keiko m'a informé qu'il avait des raisons personnelles d'en vouloir aux shinobi. Sa mère aurait été assassiné par des ninja.

Ayumi fronça les sourcils mais n'accorda aucun regard au chef des renseignements. Yuta était la seule personne en qui elle avait pleinement confiance au palais. Sa dévotion pour son pays n'avait pas d'égal. Il était discret, ne faisait pas d'effusion pour un oui ou un non, et suivait les ordres le plus efficacement possible. C'était un bel homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'année, mal rasé, des cheveux blonds cendré retenu en une courte queue de cheval basse, de grands yeux bleu ciel.

-Il n'a eu aucun contact avec les démons de sang pur ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non.  
-ça n'a aucun sens, pesta-t-elle . Ils sont beaucoup plus puissant que nous et détestent les ninja.  
-Ce ne sont pas des alliés de confiance. Il déteste aussi les hybrides.  
-Sauf le royaume de l'ouest. Lord Sesshoumaru**** s'est fiancé à une humaine et son demi-frère est un hybride.

Yuta ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais aimé spéculer. Son travail consistait à l'avertir et la conseiller selon des faits pas de vagues théories.

-De nouvelles informations sur le décès du ronin ?  
-La thèse du suicide a été définitivement écarté. Il est mort par strangulation avec la même corde qui a servi à le pendre pour camoufler le meurtre. Vous avez eu raison de rouvrir l'enquête.  
-Bien, approuva-t-elle en se levant. Tu es toujours aussi efficace. Pas un mot auprès du quiconque, même pas le conseil. Ton département ne doit rendre de compte qu'à moi.

Il acquiesça.

-Recontacte-moi dès que tu as du nouveau, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la direction de son hôtel. Tu peux disposer.

Il disparut tandis qu'elle remettait sa cape en place. On est jamais trop prudent. Tsunade et elle étaient d'accord. La meilleure stratégie était de garder son identité secrète jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise la vérité à Sasuke, chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de faire. ça lui retombera à coup sûre dessus mais il avait déjà assez à gérer en ce moment.  
Elle réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Yuta, chercha à y mettre un peu de cohérence. Ces affaires l'agaçaient. Plus ils avançaient moins les choses se clarifiaient.  
A chaque pas, des souvenirs lui revenaient et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Le village avait quelque peu changé suite à sa destruction pendant la guerre. Le restaurant d'Ichiraku était totalement différent mais dégageait la même ambiance. Elle allait y manger avec ses coéquipiers et Kushina-sensei, qui vouait une vénération aux ramens, après leurs entrainements de genin. La façade du Yakiniku avait été rénové. Il était temps... Le bar avait fait quelques aménagements et installé une terrasse. A coté, une librairie érotique avait ouverte. Elle réprima un rire. C'est Kakashi qui devait être heureux. Le fleuriste aussi avait été reconstruit. La femme d'Inoichi ou plutôt sa veuve était à l'avant, occupé à mettre en place certains bouquets pour pouvoir fermer le magasin.  
La nuit commençait à tomber doucement. Elle hésita un instant à passer à la boutique de dango. Il y vendait sa patisserie préférée: les hanami dango*****. Itachi et elle les adoraient. ça faisait tellement longtemps... Les hybrides n'avaient pas de désert aussi bon. Le seul problème étaient que le magasin étaient à l'autre bout du village mais si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait arriver avant la fermeture. Kuichi et Yoshiro devaient déjà être au bord de la syncope . Elle ne voulait pas que dans un excès de zèle un des deux signalent l'alerte et utilisent leurs troupes pour la retrouver. Devait-elle se comporter comme une reine convenable ou risquer l'incident diplomatique ? Le conseil de Konoha n'apprécierait pas que des soldats inspectent toutes les maisons sans leur autorisation. Ces dango étaient si bons... Elle pouvait presque sentir leur gout, la texture de la pâte de riz se brisant sous ses dents, le sucre se répandant sur sa langue et cet arrière goût salé restant _obstinément_ sur ses lèvres à causes de la sauce soja...  
 _J'emmerde la politique_  
 _  
_  
En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Son ex-amant l'accueillit en pestant à quel point elle était une reine irresponsable, et qu'il était dangereux qu'elle disparaisse en territoire étranger. Si elle était d'humeur elle lui aurait ri au nez, comme si il pouvait la protéger. Le lieutenant était un combattant exceptionnel mais ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ayumi était devenu jounin à seize ans et avait détruit une armée de plus de mille soldats d'élite à mains nues. Elle était tout à fait apte à se défendre seule. Elle s'était efforcée de prouver tout au long de ses années, que ce n'était pas son sexe qui l'empêcherait de devenir l'une des meilleures kunoichi du village, et elle y était arrivé.  
Sans lui accorder un regard, elle rejoint ses appartements, Yoshiro sur ses talons continuant à énumérer les raisons pour lesquels on voudrait la tuer. Elle le laissa se défouler. Il s'était inquiété et ne savait pas comment gérer ses sentiments. Après tout il était un soldat, n'était pas habitué à être confronté à ce genre de chose. Deux jours après son escapade à Konoha, elle avait mis un terme leur relation. Ne sachant plus affronter son regard dans la glace, elle avait décidé de lui rendre sa liberté. Ce n'était pas juste de l'utiliser de cette manière. Elle devait lui donner une chance de tomber amoureux et construire une vraie relation, au lieu de l'utiliser pour oublier ses propres sentiments. Quelle femme pathétique elle faisait...  
Il avait assimilé la nouvelle sans broncher. Etant sa reine, il lui devait obéissance peu importe ses envies. Mais elle pouvait encore sentir sa colère dans chacun de ses gestes et ses mots. La voir et travailler avec elle tous les jours n'aidait pas.  
Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter être tombé amoureux, ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une faiblesse, et si il y a une chose qu'il n'accepterait jamais c'est être faible. Yoshiro avait pour seul et unique objectif de devenir fort, depuis son plus jeune âge. Il refusait de redevenir faible. Son enfance traumatisante avec une mère qui se prostituait et un père abuseur, l'avait profondément marqué. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par accepter ce qu'il ressentait et ne plus le considérer comme une tare. Mais quand il lui en avait parlé, elle avait préféré le quitter, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les lui rendre. Elle lui avait laissé une profonde blessure mais rester aurait été pire.  
Il lui faudrait encore plus de temps pour accepter son coeur brisé. Si lui crier dessus en privé l'aidait, qu'il s'en donne à coeur joie. Elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il restait son ami, un ami avec qui elle avait partagé son lit mais aussi un confident et un véritable support depuis son arrivée aux enfers.!

Arrivé dans sa suite, elle vit une partie de son cortège dans le petit salon. Kaede et Shinji se disputaient. La shaman criait et gesticulait tandis que l'hybride lui répondait agacé, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Kuichi dormait sur le fauteuil avec Aï couchée sur son ventre. Son apprenti, Atsuya, était à l'affut du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Le jeune homme donnait dans l'excès de zèle depuis le départ. Il avait presque sauté au plafond quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Aya essayait de méditer ou juste de contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières, ce qui revenait un peu au même dans son cas. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un bain de sang et de se rouler au milieu d'organe fraichement arraché d'un corps, en passant à coté d'elle. Yuko l'accueillit tout sourire, à lui en faire mal aux yeux presque. Comment était-ce possible de sourire comme ça ? Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas des dents en plus et utilisait un produit fluorescent pour se les brosser...  
Le début de la soirée se déroula sans encombre particulier. Ils dinèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle ne prêta pas grande attention à ce qu'il se passait, trop plongée dans ses pensées, répondit par mono-syllabe quand on lui adressait la parole.

-Vous savez si le hokage a une femme ?

Ayumi se raidit, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine avant qu'elle ne fusille du regard Kaede.

-Depuis quand t'intéresse-tu aux hommes ? demanda Shinji avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche. Puis même si il était célibataire, je ne pense pas qu'il se fatiguerait avec une peste dans ton genre.  
-N'importe quel homme serait heureux de m'avoir à ses cotés ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop stupide pour... Leur énième joute verbale de la journée débuta alors.

La jeune femme remercia mentalement le militaire. Son trouble avait néanmoins été percu par Yoshiro qui l'observait à la dérobée.

-La godaime hokage était votre professeure si j'ai bien compris, reprit Yuko dans une intention évidente de faire cesser leur dispute puérile avant qu'Aya explose.

La ministre était une vampire vieille de plusieurs siècles, n'étant pas habituée à être entourée d'autant d'humains, sa sensibilité était à son paroxysme. Elle avait déjà du mal à supporter ces deux-là en temps normal mais alors là... Parler du passé de leur reine était une aubaine pour eux. Ayumi n'en parlait jamais avec eux. Shinji et Kaede se tuèrent instantanément et la regardèrent attentivement. Même Kuichi avait délaissé son repas pour l'observer.

-Effectivement.  
-Et le rokudaime ? Puis-je vous demander comment vous le connaissez ?

Tous les regards du groupe étaient tournés vers elle. Mangeant à son aise, elle entreprit de garder l'expression la plus neutre possible.

-Nous étions amis, et avons souvent été en mission ensemble.  
-C'est tout ? demanda Kaede septique.

Ayumi haussa un sourcil.

-Ne sois pas impertinente petite, tonna Kuichi.  
-J'ai du mal voir alors, dit-elle peu convaincue.  
-Qu'aurais-tu vu ? demanda Yoshiro froidement.  
-Son aura-  
-Yuko, l'interrompit Ayumi. As-tu contacté les médecins de Yoru ? Je veux les meilleurs spécialistes. Ils n'auront pas droit à l'erreur. Le pacte dépend en partie d'eux.

Kaede esquissa un sourire. Elle avait compris comme tout le monde sa volonté d'éviter le sujet. Les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées dix ans auparavant un peu avant le décès du ronin et son couronnement. La jeune shaman avait été pleine de surprise. Ayumi, en digne Uchiha, ne montrait en public aucun signe de sentiment, ni compassion ni gentillesse, rien du tout. Malgré cela, elle était très populaire envers son peuple car elle était dévouée à son travail, leur bien-être et s'efforçait d'être juste et pas une souveraine despote comme son prédécesseur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la blonde réussit à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait cinq minutes après les présentations. Elle lui expliqua sous ses menaces de mort pouvoir lire les auras et comprendre les sentiments des autres.  
Il n'était pas nécessaire que Kaede dise aux autres qu'elle avait eu une histoire avec Kakashi. Yoshiro était d'assez mauvaise humeur, il n'y avait aucun raison d'empirer la situation. Le repas se déroula sans incident majeur.  
Ayumi s'éclipsa avec Yuko pour s'occuper des affaires courantes du royaume, dont Hiroshi ne pouvait pas se charger sans son accord. Quand ce fut fini, elle s'apprêta à sortir fumé quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Yoshiro se retrouva nez à nez avec Kakashi. Elle se retint de soupirer. _Mauvais timing..._

-Salut, souffla-t-il.

Les mains dans les poches dans l'embouchure de la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire aux autres occupant de la pièce, dans une allure qui aurait paru tout à fait décontractée si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien. Mal à l'aise, il frottait discrètement son pouce contre son index, un tique dont il n'avait jamais réussi se débarrasser.

-Salut, répondit-elle en se redressant.

Yoshiro se raidit, sa mâchoire se contracta. Shinji souriait, il appréciait Kakashi depuis leur rencontre. Kaede l'observait intéressée,Kuichi le toisait froidement.

 _Foutue chaman_

Afin d'éviter une situation encore plus gênante et bizarre à cause de ses compagnons, elle lui fit signe de la suivre dehors. Arrivée sur la terrasse, elle s'assit, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, entreprit d'allumer une cigarette avant que Aï-Aï vint se blottir contre son ventre, et en tira une longue lapée. Le hokage s'assit à ses cotés.

-Ta déclaration m'a surpris, murmura-t-il.  
-ça ne vient pas de moi. Tu connais les obligations d'un dirigeant. Les intérêts du pays passent avant les nôtres.  
-Je ne me rappel pas que nous ayons un jour fait passer nos intérêts avant nos devoirs même en tant que jounin.

Un court silence s'installa.

-Tu ne devais pas arrêter de fumer ?  
-Tu ne devais pas arrêter de lire les livres de Jiraya ?

Il rit. Son coeur sursauta.  
 _Idiote_.

-J'ai arrêté, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix.  
-Comment ça ?  
-L'ermite est mort.  
-Quand ?  
-I ans.  
-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle esquissa un geste vers sa main mais se ravisa. Il le vit mais ne dit rien.  
 _Les habitudes ont la vie dure_

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser.  
-C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?  
-Entre autres.

Tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe.

-Est-ce que tu as participé au massacre de ma famille ?  
-Non, s'exclama-t-il horrifié.  
-Alors tu étais au courant de ce qui allait se passer ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu croire...?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise et la douleur. Il devait être vexé.

-Je ne vois pas alors de quoi tu pourrais t'excuser.

-J'ai failli à ma promesse.

Ayumi lui sourit amusée. Elle avait compris, elle le comprenait toujours. Ses yeux pétillaient.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon ?

Kakashi rougit et la regarda totalement désorienté. Non, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Elle arrivait toujours aussi facilement à le désarçonner.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, continua-t-elle. Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu pour veiller et aider mon frère... sans aucun souvenir en plus.

Elle rit. Il pu sentir toute la tristesse et l'amertume qu'il contenait.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? À plusieurs peut-être que...

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il y lu soudain le poids des années, des tragédies, des responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Où était passée cette étincelle ? Où était la jeune femme heureuse, énergique et combative dont il était tombé amoureux, la seule qui n'ait jamais compté...

-Ce n'était pas votre combat... C'était un problème interne, au sein de mon clan.  
-Il y avait aussi un problème venant du village.  
-ça tu peux le dire... Mais ce n'est pas en frappant les mauvaises langues qu'on aurait arrangé les choses. Nous étions arrivé à un point...

Elle frissonna.

-Je ne sais pas si il y avait vraiment un moyen d'arranger les choses. Mon père a du me détester quand il a apprit ce que j'ai fais.  
-Il n'aurait jamais pu te détester.  
-J'aimerai en être aussi convaincue que toi. Tu vois toujours ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans les autres Kakashi. Il faudrait peut-être que tu le fasse aussi avec toi de temps en temps.

Il ne répondit pas et l'observa. Sa cigarette terminé, elle l'écrasa dans un cendrier. Posant sa tête contre une poutre, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et admira la lune. Les années ne lui avaient pas pris sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient plus brillant, sa peau plus douce et sa bouche, encore plus attirante si c'était possible.

-Merci de t'être occupé du plus petit.  
-On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été d'une très grande aide. C'est Naruto qui l'a sauvé.  
-Ne te sous-estime pas trop. Tu as eu aussi ton importance là-dedans.

Le chat s'extirpa des bras de sa maîtresse et s'avança prudemment vers lui. Ayumi était étonnée. Aï détestait les hommes, le seul qu'elle tolérait était Shinji... Même si ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Tout le monde aimait Shinji. Kakashi posa sa main par terre, paume tournée vers le haut. Elle la sentit et se frotta contre. Le ninja la caressa doucement et elle se mit à ronronner bruyamment.  
 _Comme si c'était possible de ne pas l'aimer..._  
Les années n'avaient pas été tendre avec lui non plus. Il semblait plus triste, plus brisé... Ses bras la démangeaient de le serrer contre elle, de le réconforter. Ils étaient deux des nombreuses personnes brisées par le monde shinobi. La douleur lui avait toujours parue plus légère à ses cotés depuis le décès d'Obito. Ils se comprenaient au delà des mots, avaient vécu le même genre de tragédie. Ils étaient complices et en parfaite harmonie à l'époque, des compagnons de galères. Maintenant elle sentait un mur invisible les séparer. Tout n'était plus aussi naturel. Quelque chose s'était cassée.

-Tu compte lui dire la vérité ?  
-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Est-ce vraiment dans son intérêt ?  
-Il mérite de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul. -Je serai pas longtemps à ses cotés. Il souffrira encore plus en découvrant tout ce qui s'est passé  
-C'est toi qui doute de ta valeur maintenant, sourit-il. Toute cette peine vaudrait amplement cinq minutes avec toi.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour l'embrasser... Au lieu de ça, elle reprit la contemplation du ciel.  
 _Ne dis pas des choses comme ça..._  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, la tête de Yuko passa dans l'ouverture.

-Altesse, veuillez m'excuser mais le président du conseil aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. Dois-je lui dire de vous rappeler demain ?  
-Non je vais y aller dans quelques minutes, dit Kakashi.

Yuko acquiesça et surprise, remarqua Aï contre le hokage. Elle le regarda avant de jeter un coup d'oeil et un grand sourire à sa reine puis s'en alla sans un mot.

-On devrait... Enfin si tu es d'accord, essaya-t-il embarrassé. Peut-être...  
-Oui ?  
-Diner ensemble, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.  
-D'accord, sourit-elle. Mais à une condition.  
-Dois-je avoir peur ? -  
Je viens seulement si tu fais ton saumon poilé avec cette sauce au citron !  
-Marché conclu, rit-il. Tu es plus facile en affaire que dans le temps.  
-Je ne refuse jamais un bon dîner. Tu devrais le savoir.  
-C'est donc pour ça que tu passais autant de temps chez moi, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
-Tu m'as donc percée à jour, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils rirent et se levèrent. Ayumi l'accompagna à la porte. Kakashi s'arrêta sous le perron et se rapprocha d'elle. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il murmura:

-Merci  
-De quoi ?  
-De ne pas me haïr.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa la cicatrice sur sa paupière.

-Comme si je pourrai même si je le voulais...

Il la regarda surpris et elle posa un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit Kakashi-kun  
-Bonne nuit Ayumi-chan

Après avoir fini leurs courses, ils rentrèrent à la maison pour manger.  
Sasuke tenta d'aider Sakura comme il peut et de s'améliorer. La rose ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa situation était si désespéré. Il avait même du mal à cuire du riz. Elle décida de l'envoyer couper les légumes et mettre la table avant qu'il brule tout.  
Quand il eut fini, elle tenta de lui expliquer comment lier la sauce. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, elle sentit la frustration du jeune homme grandir.

-Tu perds ton temps, souffla-t-il.  
-Tu t'amélioras ! Ce n'est que la première fois. La prochaine fois ça ira mieux.

Il décida de changer de sujet.

-On a oublié de prevenir Kakashi de mon changement de domicile.

Elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise

-C'est vrai et je ne lui ai pas encore fais mon rapport ! Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?

Il leva un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de reprendre une bouchée de son plat.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'offensera. Ce qui compte pour lui c'est que quelqu'un de confiance me surveille.  
-Ne dis pas ça... Kakashi-sensei a confiance en toi.  
-Ce n'est pas le cas du conseil ou des villageois.

Sakura savait qu'il avait raison mais elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Après ce qu'il avait traversé et accompli pour le village, on ne pouvait pas encore lui tenir rigueur de ses erreurs passée. Tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance.

-Par contre, reprit-il en esquissant un sourire. Je m'attends à des réflexions perverses dont il est le seul à avoir le secret.  
-C'est le digne disciple de Jiraya.

Ils rirent et recommencèrent à manger.  
Le lendemain matin, avant d'aller au travail, Sasuke et Sakura se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'hokage afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle, et que Sakura fasse son rapport hebdomadaire. Arrivé devant son bureau, ils entendirent des rires venant du bureau. Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur en se tenant le front, la respiration saccadée. La douleur était revenue encore plus forte que la dernière fois, ensuite tout devint noir.

Le jeune homme se réveilla allongé sur un fauteuil dans le bureau de son ancien professeur. Tout paraissait un peu brumeux. Mais il vu tout de même le visage inquiet de sa coéquipière au dessus de lui. Quand elle le vit reprendre conscience et parler de manière cohérente, ses traits changèrent.

-Je t'avais dis de faire attention avec tes sharingans, dit-elle en colère.

Il soupira.

-ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne les utilise même plus aux entrainements. C'est juste le contre coup de ma fatigue, rien de grave.

Elle ne semblait pourtant pas convaincue mais encore plus inquiète.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? demanda Kakashi.  
-J'ai entendu un rire de femme venant de votre bureau avant de sentir une douleur à l'arrière de ma tête et de perdre conscience.

L'hokage fronça les sourcils.

-Tu devrais aller appeler Tsunade pour qu'elle l'ausculte, dit-il à la rose.  
-Ce n'est pas néces-

Sasuke s'interrompit en apercevant le regard de Sakura. Cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Quelle honte... Il s'était évanoui à cause d'un simple mal de tête et maintenant elle en faisait une affaire d'état.  
 _Pathétique le héro de guerre_

* Idée du coma de Neji piqué à Amako, auteure des héritiers de l'alliance et du prochain printemps. Allez lire ses fictions elles sont géniales !  
** kare aizu ou du riz au curry  
*** Chahan ou du riz frit  
**** Référence à Inuyasha (crossover possible dans un ou deux chapitres lointains)  
***** Trois boulettes de couleurs différentes embrochées faites à base de mochi, une pâte de riz gluante (merci wiki). Itachi les mange avec Izumi dans l'anime

Salut salut vous allez bien ? Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. J'essayerai de poster la deuxième partie de ce chapitre avant le ma reprise des cours le 6 février.  
Désolé il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais ça va bientôt commencer à bouger plus (mini-lemon dans le prochain).

Alors qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Quelle impression vous a fait Ayumi et les autres OC ? Avez-vous des théories sur la suite ? Si oui lesquelles ?  
Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Qu'est ce qui vous a déplu ?

N'hésitez pas à vous défouler en commentaire. ça m'encourage à continuer.

Voilà voilà. A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 3 partie II: Le retour

Sasuke émergeait tout doucement du sommeil. La première chose qu'il perçut était une odeur de cake. Sa mère ou son frère avait du faire leur traditionnel gâteau au thé vert. Tout lui semblait encore un peu trouble. Il ne devait pas être encore tout à fait réveillé.

Le silence résonnait dans la grande demeure des Uchiha. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon récupérer son sac de cours. Mikoto Uchiha était une mère aimante et compréhensive, mais intransigeante sur certains points elle ne supportait pas les tires au flanc. Il ferait mieux de faire ses devoirs avant qu'elle découvre que sa sieste d'une heure avait duré toute l'après-midi.

Personne ne se trouvait dans le salon ni dans la salle à manger. Son père et son frère devaient être en mission comme à leur habitude. Peut-être sa mère était-elle allée faire les courses pour le diner ?

C'est quand il mit la main sur ses affaires qu'il la vit.

Elle était dos à lui, assise en tailleur sur la terrasse. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Elle était souvent en mission ces temps-ci. Il s'avança à pas de loup sur la terrasse, voulant la surprendre. Ses mains parfaitement manucurée aux couleurs de leur clan reposaient sur ses genoux, elle semblait méditée. Sur le pas de la porte, les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent un instant. Une partie du toit avait été détruit lors d'une attaque récente et elle avait décidé de se mettre juste en dessous du trou. Il du plissé les yeux pour l'observer mais malgré ses efforts n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de son visage. La lumière se réfléchissait sur sa robe d'été blanche. Il voyait ses longs cheveux noirs encadrer son visage et ses lèvres s'étirer dans un doux sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Elle avait des airs d'ange lorsqu'elle était d'aussi bonne humeur. Son regard finit par tomber sur son poignet. Il y avait cru y voir une trace noire.

« -Nee-san tu as de l'encre sur ton poignet.»

Le petit se rapprocha de la jeune femme et s'exclama ravi

« -C'est beau. Mais pourquoi tu as des dessins sur ta peau ?»

Une fleur de Lotus entourée d'un cercle épais noir était tatouée sur son avant-bras.

« -Je vais te le dire mais tu ne dois rien répéter. C'est un secret. Tu me le promets ? », murmura-t-elle espiègle.

« -Promis ! S'exclama-t-il ravi d'être mis dans la confidence pour une fois. »

Personne ne lui confiait jamais les choses importantes parce qu'il n'était pas encore assez grand. Il était fier que son ainée lui fasse confiance.

« -C'est pour ne pas oublier

-Oublier quoi ?

-Les choses les plus importantes », lui sourit-elle avant de lui tapoter le front.

Il rougit et l'observa impressionné. Elle lui répondait souvent avec des phrases sibyllines. Il pouvait deviner qu'il y avait toujours un sens beaucoup plus profonds derrière mais était encore trop jeune pour comprendre un quelconque sous entendu.

« -J'ai du mal à comprendre Nee-chan. Pourquoi tu ne l'écris pas sur une feuille dans ce cas ? »

Elle rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« -Je dois aller au temple. Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Il lui prit la main et la suivit.

Sasuke se réveilla mal à l'aise. Il se sentait fiévreux et avait mal au crâne. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce rêve ?

Qui était cette femme ? Il n'avait jamais eu de sœur… Sa tête avait du cogner un peu trop fort le sol quand il s'était évanoui. Tsunade aurait pu le prévenir des éventuels effets secondaires. Il savait que la sanin ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur mais tout de même…

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se dit-il en en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, une espèce de pincement au cœur. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ce n'était pas rationnel. Ses parents n'avaient eu que deux enfants, Itachi et lui. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais ce rêve était trop réaliste. On aurait dit un souvenir.

Il critiquait Sakura parce qu'elle se faisait trop de soucis pour rien, mais il n'était pas mieux. Ce n'était qu'un simple délire du à la fièvre. Il était encore bouillant. Sa coéquipière ne manquera pas de s'en inquiéter. Il soupira, en pensant lui causer beaucoup trop de tracas, en plus de son travail déjà chargé, elle ne devrait pas s'encombre d'un malade aussi à la maison. Le jeune homme voulait être un invité facile pas un boulet. D'ailleurs il entendit les pas de sa colocataire résonner dans le couloir et s'arrêter devant sa porte.

« -Sasuke ?

-Oui ? » demanda-t-il la voix enrouée.

Sa gorge était sèche et engourdie.

« -J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, si tu veux. »

Il la remercia et se prépara, s'évertuant à avoir une apparence décente. De profondes cernes noires avaient pris place en dessous de ses yeux, son teint était aussi pale que celui de Saï et ses yeux étaient un peu rouge. Il entreprit de nettoyer son visage et passer un gant d'eau froide sur ses yeux pour les dégonfler. Quand il fit moins peur à voir, il se dirigea dans la cuisine.

« -J'ai préparé du tamago kake gohan*, une omelette et du… »

Son sourire se figea et son regard se durcit.

« -Tu m'avais dit que tu allais mieux », dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

« -Je vais bien. C'est juste mes allergies. »

En deux secondes, elle était à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son front.

« -Tu es bouillant ! Et tu n'as aucune allergie !

-C'est parce qu'il fait chaud.

-Sasuke, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Il fait quinze degré dehors, ce ne sont pas les grandes chaleurs et les fenêtres sont ouvertes. Il est loin de faire chaud. »

Le jeune homme soupira. La mission : ne plus être une source permanente d'anxiété pour Sakura est un échec.

« -J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterai sagement dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que la fièvre tombe. »

Elle le jugea sourcils froncés comme pour établir la véracité de ses allégations. Parfois, la jeune femme lui rappelait sa mère d'un coté douce et rayonnante et de l'autre un vrai tyran intransigeant. Au fond, sa sollicitude lui faisait plus plaisir qu'il ne pourrait l'admettre. Elle le connaissait parfaitement, et malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle l'appréciait toujours et se faisait encore du soucis pour lui. Son comportement lui mit du baume au cœur et le gênait par la même occasion. Il avait horreur d'être un poids pour les autres.

« -Tu as intérêt ! Ne mens plus à ton médecin ! Je fais une demi journée aujourd'hui. On en reparlera quand je rentrerai. »

Il soupira et l'observa manger son petit déjeuner en dégustant le sien. Sakura était vraiment doué. Il avait de la chance.

Contrairement aux autres jours, elle avala ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette avec une mine déconfite. La jeune femme était d'ordinaire une bonne mangeuse et respirait la joie de vivre lors des repas, alors que ce matin elle toucha à peine à ce qu'elle avait préparé.

« -Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur », tenta Sasuke.

« -C'est surement lié à ton attitude d'enfant de cinq ans. »

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Je veux dire mise à part ça. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Tu sais que j'adore mon travail ? »

Il acquiesça. Sakura était vraiment passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait et s'investissait dedans de manière à prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles. Elle était douée mais aussi rigoureuse et perfectionniste. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

« -Ces derniers temps, je me suis en quelque sorte un peu lassée. Depuis que nous sommes en paix, je vois toujours la même chose. Je ne me sens pas utilisé dans mes pleines capacités. N'importe qui pourrait faire ce que je fais. »

Elle soupira et il esquissa un sourire amusée. Sa modestie était attendrissante. La jeune femme était aussi douée que son maître mais semblait l'oublier de temps à autre. Il était peu à avoir ce niveau d'expertise.

« -J'aimerai faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand. La guerre me manque un peu parfois. Ne prends pas mal ce que je dis, je suis heureuse que ce soit fini et que nous ayons battu Kaguya ! C'est juste avoir un but et faire tout mon possible pour l'atteindre qui me manque. »

Il la comprenait parfaitement. Lui non plus n'était pas habitué à cette vie. Depuis ses sept ans il avait un but précis devenir assez puissant pour venger sa famille. En apprenant la vérité, il avait voulu détruire Konoha et ensuite Madara a déclenché la guerre, il s'était rangé du coté de son village d'origine. Avec le temps, Sasuke avait compris que le meilleur moyen de rendre hommage à son frère ainé était d'aider à construire une paix durable. C'était un but noble mais pas très tangible. Il n'avait aucun plan précis et partageait la frustration de sa coéquipière. Il protègera son village et effectuera des missions mais à long terme, il ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait. Au fond, il ne se comportait pas différemment d'un simple shinobi et n'accomplissait rien de plus en ce moment.

« -Nous ne sommes pas encore habitué au mode de vie des temps de paix… Tu as pensé à enseigner ou faire de la recherche ?

-Shizune s'occupe déjà d'enseigner aux nouvelles recrues. Mais oui j'avais pensé faire de la recherche. Je ne sais pas encore sur quoi.

-Tu trouveras rapidement une idée, j'en suis sure ce n'est pas ce qui te manque dabitude. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Sasuke avait l'art des compliment détournés.

#8

« -A la notre », trinquèrent joyeusement Tsunade et Ayumi.

Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous deux heures auparavant au shushuya, et après le diner, s'étaient évertué de vider le plus grand nombre de bouteille de Saké possible à deux. De toutes manières, c'était mis en note de frais et payé par le daimyo du feu. Ne lésinez pas sur les moyens, avait-il dit et Tsunade comptait en profiter. Les deux femmes ne l'avaient de toute manière jamais aimé. Il faisait partie de ces hommes laxistes et influençable, totalement inconscient, sans grande personnalité, dans l'impossibilité de se faire un avis seul et vouait presqu'un culte à Jiraya. La sanin ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la nomination de Danzo au poste de hokage lors de son coma. Il méritait la facture qui lui arriverait.

« -ça m'avait tellement manqué, Ayumi-chan !

-Moi aussi Tsunade-sensei. Il faudrait refaire ça avant que je parte, en remettant ça sur la note du Daimyo », murmura-t-elle amusée.

Les deux femmes rirent. Il y avait toujours eu une grande complicité entre elles. Ayumi n'avait jamais essayé de corriger les penchants de son maître. Quand elle sortait boire, généralement elle l'accompagnait et elles s'amusaient ensemble. Ces soirées manquaient à Tsunade. Ayumi savait quand rire et quand être sérieuse. Elle avait été une élève douée, rigoureuse et tenace. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir totalement sa formation médicale avant de devoir partir. Elle avait demandé à son maître de la rendre puissante avant toute chose. Son but n'était pas de devenir médecin même si elle voulait être capable de guérir ses coéquipiers. Elle devait surement déjà savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir son entrainement.

« -J'avais oublié que tu devais partir…

-Il le faut bien… Les affaires courantes ne peuvent pas être réglé indéfiniment par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Si seulement j'avais su ce que Hiruzen comptait faire…

-Nous en avons déjà parlé hier à la fin de la réunion. Vous n'êtes aucunement en tort… »

Elle ne répondit rien, visiblement en désaccord avec sa disciple et contempla son verre de saké. Tsunade aurait du se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait à l'époque. Mais elle n'avait rien vu et avait failli à son devoir de protection envers sa disciple. Elle aurait surement pu raisonner le sandaime…

Le regard de la godaime glissa sur l'horloge murale. La réunion ne commençait qu'à cinq heures. Elle pouvait bien encore s'autoriser quelques verres. L'alcool et les paroles de la jeune souveraine ne soulagerait pas sa conscience, mais la brulure et les effets que lui procurait sa boisson était une distraction plus que bienvenue.

« -Es-tu heureuse là-bas ? »

Ayumi leva les yeux surprises vers Tsunade. Il était rare que leurs conversations deviennent aussi personnelles. Elles étaient toutes les deux très privées et n'aimaient pas s'étaler sur leurs problèmes. Mais au gré des circonstances, ce n'était étonnant qu'elle fasse une entorse à leur règle tacite.

« -Je vis bien. La population me voue un véritable culte, j'ai des alliés sur qui je peux compter et…

-ça ne répond pas à ma question

-Que je sois heureuse ou non ne change rien à ma situation. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder là dessus. »

La sanine hocha la tête. Elle la reconnaissait bien là.

« -J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras revenir vivre ici.

-Moi aussi.

-Et que tu participeras au rétablissement de ton clan avec Kakashi », sourit Tsunade taquine.

Ayumi rougit. Ça c'était une première, s'amusa son maître. Elle n'osa plus la regarder dans les yeux tant elle était gênée. Des rumeurs avaient toujours couru à propos du ninja copieur et d'elle mais elle n'avait jamais questionné son élève à ce sujet. Ça aurait été tout à fait futile. Les regarder ensemble suffisait amplement à comprendre, pas besoin de long discours. Ils étaient tellement naturel ensemble. La sanin espérait que les choses se finiraient bien pour eux. Aucun des deux ne s'était engagé dans une relation sérieuse après son départ. Ils pouvaient chanter haut et fort que c'était à cause de leurs professions, qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps, elle aussi l'avait vécu. Après la mort de Dan, elle n'avait plus voulu s'engager dans quoique ce soit. Il lui arrivait de partager son lit avec quelqu'un mais jamais rien de plus. Il en allait de même pour les deux dirigeants.

« -Ta mère l'appréciait beaucoup, je suis sure qu'elle en serait heureuse.

-Mon père en ferait une attaque si il était encore parmi nous.

-Ton père ne supportait aucun homme qui t'approchait. »

L'Uchiha rit. Son géniteur avait été une vraie plaie à ce niveau là. Elle était son premier enfant et en plus sa seule fille. Il l'avait couvé toute sa vie et avait même menacé ses troupes si il voyait un seul poser ses yeux sur elle.

«- De toutes manières j'ai des problèmes plus important que rendre sa splendeur à mon clan. Bien que ma seule présence suffit amplement à lui rendre tout son éclat », chantonna-t-elle avec un faux air hautain.

Tsunade ria. Ayumi avait vraiment une personnalité à part, si fidèle et en même temps tellement à l'opposé de l'image de son clan.

« -Tu ne compte rien dire à ton frère ? »

Son visage reprit instantanément une expression plus sérieuse. Elle était loin d'être la jeune femme superficielle et irréfléchie qu'elle laissait paraître.

« -Non il a assez de préoccupation en ce moment. Et je ne veux pas gâcher les efforts qu'il a fait jusqu'ici. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de patience et de courage pour se libérer de cette haine et affronter ses erreurs. Je ne peux pas revenir comme une fleur pour disparaître dans la seconde et le laisser sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de prendre cette décision et que Sasuke est maître de ses actions, mais je comprends ton raisonnement. Tu ne diras rien à Tokuma non plus ? Kakashi, Asuma et lui se sont battu pour savoir ce qui t'était arrivé.»

Ayumi garda le silence quelques minutes en pesant le pour et le contre. Elle y avait pensé mais hésitait encore. C'était injuste pour Sasuke de dire la vérité à son coéquipier et pas à lui. Son ami lui avait vraiment manqué et elle ne voulait pas manqué la chance de le revoir. Il pourrait mourir avant qu'elle revienne lors d'une mission comme Asuma. Son cœur se serra au souvenir du jeune Sarutobi. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir fait des adieu correct. _Je ne peux pas refaire la même erreur…_ Tant pis, Sasuke râlerait quelques minutes mais ça lui passera.

« -J'essayerai d'aller lui parler dans les jours à venir.

-Et si on allait faire une promenade ? J'ai des courbatures dans le dos à force d'être resté aussi longtemps assise. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et après avoir indiqué au patron d'envoyer la facture au Daimyo, elles sortirent.

« -Ce ne serait pas un de tes hommes ? »

Elle vit son ex amant s'approcher à grand pas d'un civil totalement ivre qui criait sur… Sasuke. La reine se plaça derrière son maître qui observait la scène avec perplexité. Une foule s'était formé autour de son frère, sa coéquipière et l'ivrogne. La rose tremblait de rage mais le jeune homme retenait son bras, le visage totalement inexpressif. Il devait s'être habitué à son image auprès des civils.

Ayumi serra les dents. Les années s'étaient écoulé mais la peur et la haine contre son clan était toujours aussi forte.

« -C'est dommage que ton frère ne t'ait pas tué. Enfin un Uchiha avec de l'esprit, il nous avait presque libéré de vous. Itachi ! Lui c'était un grand homme ! Il savait que votre clan maudit n'apporterait que la mort et la désolation sur ce village ! Les Uchiha étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang et… »

Le soldat saisit brutalement l'ivrogne par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. L'homme essaya de se débattre mais Yoshiro raffermit sa prise, ses traits étaient consumé par la rage. Ayumi sentit la panique monter en elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ni le lieu de se donner en spectacle, surtout avec son jeune frère dans les parages. Elle remit son masque et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête.

« -Yoshiro », hurla-t-elle.

Il se détacha lentement de l'homme presque bleu, qui s'écroula au sol et la rejoignit. Elle vit Sasuke, chancelé sur ses jambes en se tenant le front.

Son souffle se bloqua. Elle n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi avant d'appeler le lieutenant, et jura tout bas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il découvre la vérité. Il n'y avait pas que son regard qui pouvait lui rendre ses souvenirs, et ça elle l'avait oublié. N'importe quoi pouvait lui rendre la mémoire, c'est pourquoi elle s'efforçait de cacher son apparence. Elle avait pensé qu'était très jeune lors de son départ, la chose qui avait le plus marqué Sasuke était son visage, pas sa voix… Ou son rire, pensa-t-elle en se remémorant son malaise de la veille.

 _Ça fait moins de quarante huit heure que tu es là et ton frère est sur le point de briser un gentjutsu que tu lui as appliqué il y a douze ans. Douée la pseudo génie…_

A présent elle redoublerait d'attention et le fuirait comme la peste si il le fallait.

Yoshiro et Tsunade surent en voyant le regard que lui jetait la jeune femme, qu'il allait passé un mauvais moment. Ayumi n'était pas réputé pour son doux caractère, contrairement à ce que les apparences pouvaient laissé croire.

Elle salua son maître et ils partirent.

#9

Kakashi entra chez lui. Fatigué, il laissa ses affaires dans le hall et se vautra dans le fauteuil. Cette réunion avec Shikamaru l'avait épuisé mentalement. Le village de Tanzaku avait été attaqué, chose étrange puisque c'était un village marchand, sans aucune force militaire. Il se situait à la frontière avec le pays des rivières dont l'armée n'était pas très performante. C'est l'endroit où il était le plus facile d'entrer dans le pays du feu. Ce coté de la frontière était une vraie passoire. Le hokage avait envoyé des équipes évaluer la situation, aider à la reconstruction de ce qui avait été détruit, et organiser un renforcement de cette partie de la frontière. C'était un problème à régler depuis déjà quelques années, mais avec l'alliance et la paix, le conseil ne l'avait pas considéré comme urgent.

Le carillon de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Il poussa un profond soupire avant de se lever. Si c'était Gaï venu lui proposer de s'entrainer pour préserver la flamme de la jeunesse en eux, il s'exonérait de toute responsabilité pour ce qui suivrait.

Mais ce n'était pas Gaï qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Kakashi resta devant elle, étonné.

« -Tu compte m'inviter à entrer avant qu'on prenne racine ? » Sourit l'Uchiha.

Il se mit sur le coté pour lui laisser le passage libre.

« -Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant demain. S'est-il passé quelque chose ? »

Elle fondit sur ses lèvres et déposa un baiser timide ses lèvres à travers son masque. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il baissa le tissu et captura sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle le poussa. Surpris, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et l'entrainât dans sa chute. Ses hanches se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure et elle lui ouvrit le passage. Un bal enflammé suivit. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressèrent, s'entremêlaient. Leur baiser était féroce sans aucune douceur, criant le manque de l'autre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'explorer de cette manière. Kakashi avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Elle gémissait doucement contre sa bouche et il se sentit déjà dur. Ayumi, les doigts dans ses cheveux, tirait sur ses mèches, cherchant à le rapprocher et passa une jambe autour de ses hanches. Il la fit basculer en dessous de lui et donna un coup de rein contre son sexe, savourant son gémissement contre ses lèvres. Il ne tenait plus. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Son parfum lui faisait perdre la tête. Mais il avait besoin de savoir… Avant de se laisser aller et lui faire l'amour à s'en étouffer.

Il rompit le baiser et posa son front sur le sien. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle comprit qu'il se posait des questions.

« -Je t'aime », souffla-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais cessé. »

Son cœur s'envola. Il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il avait besoin de savoir que pour elle aussi leur histoire représentait plus qu'une simple amourette d'adolescent. Il oublia tout son départ, les épreuves qu'il avait passé sans elle, les ténèbres qui l'avaient englouti, le manque d'elle tous les jours, la guerre, les décès… Tout tournait autour d'elle en ce moment

« -Moi non plus… Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Il vit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut beaucoup plus doux. Ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre en douceur et chérissaient chaque parcelle de peau. Leurs vêtements ne tardèrent pas à joncher le sol. Kakashi posa une trainée de baiser du lobe de son oreille à sa poitrine avant de s'occuper avec attention de ses seins. Il tortura un téton avec sa bouche le léchant et le mordillant tandis que ses doigts s'occupaient de caresser l'autre, avant d'inverser les rôles. Ayumi faisait de long vas et vient à l'aide sa main sur son sexe. Il finit par se détacher de sa délicieuse poitrine pour lui écarter les jambes. Elle l'observait entre ses cils, les joues rougies par le plaisir et enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. En une poussée, il plongea en elle et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit complet dans ses bras. Il ne lui manquait plus rien, son cœur débordait de joie. Il ne quitta pas ses yeux, observant chacune de ses expressions et remerciant Kami de lui avoir rendu sa raison de vivre. Il accéléra de plus en plus ses coups de rein sans la quitter du regard. Elle jouit et il se sentit partir sous la pression de son sexe autour du sien. Au moment où l'orgasme s'abattit sur lui, il se réveilla, le corps en sueur, une érection douloureuse dans le pantalon. Il s'était endormi dans le canapé et observa le soleil se lever à travers sa fenêtre. Ayumi n'était jamais venue… Bien sur que non…

 _Soyez maudite Kami_

C'est ainsi qu'il alla prendre sa douche et pour la première fois depuis des années du régler son problème d'érection, à la main.

Comme Kakashi n'arrivait plus à se rendormir, il décida de déjeuner et aller au bureau plus tôt. Il en profitera pour régler les détails vis-à-vis de Tanzaku.

Cette matinée fut un cauchemar. Des détails de son rêve lui revenaient tout le temps en mémoire, impossible de rester concentré longtemps (ou du moins sur autre chose que les fesses de la femme qu'il aimait). Shikamaru fit comme si de rien n'était et s'occupa de presque tout mais il n'était pas dupe. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il interrogerait le hokage. Heureusement que son masque cachait ses rougissements. Il avait tellement honte. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour supporter son regard lors de la réunion. Ayumi verrait directement qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Cette femme lisait trop facilement en lui même après toutes ces années. Elle arrivait toujours à le désarçonner sans effort.

Quand l'heure de la réunion arriva, il se prépara mentalement à son arrivée et s'efforça de garder une expression neutre mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Quand elle arriva tout son rêve lui revint avec encore plus de précision. Il pouvait facilement deviner son corps nu et connaissait par cœur son gout. Il pouvait presque le sentir sur le bout de sa langue. Elle était divine, portait une longue robe blanche, digne d'une déesse antique, dévoilant ses épaules, dessinant parfaitement ses courbes, agrée d'une fine ceinture dorée et de quelques perles des mêmes couleurs comblant une partie du V de son décolleté, et avait des cheveux relevé en un chignon lui donnant une allure encore plus distinguée, plus royale. Quand elle bougeait, il pouvait ressentir des fantômes de sensations sur son corps et croisa les jambes en espérant cacher son érection. Elle était en face de lui et grâce au trou au milieu de la table, elle pourrait le remarquer. _Note à moi-même : changer de table de réunion, le temps qu'Ayumi est dans les parages. Si je continue à faire des rêves pareils, je suis vraiment mal barré._

« -J'espère que nous ne serons pas interrompu cette fois », dit le raikage.

« -Je dois vous dire Uchiha-sama », commença le tsuchikage tandis qu'Ayumi grimaçait. « Vous préférez altesse ? »

« -Appelez moi Ayumi-san. Uchiha-sama reste mon père pour moi. »

Il hocha la tête, une lueur de compassion passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne reprenne.

«-Votre proposition est vraiment intéressante, peut-être même trop… J'aimerai savoir quels avantages vous en retirez mis à part ceux du aux exportations via les nouvelles voies de commerces. Cela m'étonnerait que votre conseil vous ait envoyé jusqu'ici seulement pour ça. »

Elle se redressa en soupirant et nos regards se croisèrent. Je lui offris un hochement de tête comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

« -J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé parce que ça risque d'être long à expliquer. Comme vous savez ou du moins vous devriez, dit-elle en lançant un regard hautain au raikage. Mon royaume, le pays de la nuit, a été crée par une hybride qui fuyait les persécutions au sein des villages cachés et des villes d'empires démoniaques. Elle s'est allié à une cinquantaine de familles hybrides, ils ont colonisé une partie de nos terres actuelles, abandonné à l'époque, et elle a été élue reine. La création de ce royaume avait pour but d'offrir un territoire où plus aucun hybride ne serait persécuté. Au fil des siècles, le territoire s'est étendu et une politique de neutralité a été mise en place lors de la première grande guerre des shinobi. Nous avions assez avec nos distorsions internes. Certaines tensions existaient et existe toujours dans une moindre mesures entres quelques communautés. Il était inutile et malvenu pour nous de nous mêler des affaires de nos anciens bourreaux. De plus, mon prédécesseur avait de graves problèmes psychiatriques et...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne »

Les yeux d'Ayumi lançaient des flammes. Kakashi sentit plus qu'il ne vit des petites décharges électriques apparaître au bout des doigts de la souveraine. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu un très bon caractère et était intraitable sur certains points. Grande féministe dans l'âme, elle avait horreur qu'un homme essaye de s'imposer à elle, lui couper la parole ou de la rabaisser. Elle détestait tout ce que le raikage était lourd, grossier et sexiste sur les bords. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une chuunin, elle avait envoyé des anbu à l'hôpital pour moins que ça.

« -Si vous vous taisiez cinq minutes, vous comprendriez », cingla-t-elle. « Le rônin Saito souffrait de schizophrénie mais est malgré tout resté au pouvoir et nous a causé encore plus de problème avec les empires démoniaques. A présent nos relations sont resté tendues et méfiantes, principalement avec le royaume de l'Ouest.

-Lord Sesshomaru gouverne ces terres si je ne m'abuse, dit le Tsuchikage »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Kakashi n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce lord, mais le royaume de l'Ouest lui était familier.

« -Effectivement, nous avons été informé de ses fiançailles avec Lady Rin, une humaine, et invité au mariage. Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parlé de cette jeune femme, mais elle a une influence bénéfique sur son conjoint, qui a décidé d'arrêter sa politique expansionniste et ils gouvernent ensemble à présent. Lady Sasori, sa mère, qui prônait une politique conservatrice et anti hybride, a été écarté du pouvoir. »

« -Vous pourriez nous donner quelques précisions ? La plupart d'entre nous ne sommes pas au courant de cette actualité politique. Qui est ce Lord ? », dit la mizukage.

Le Tsuchikage nous regarda comme si il avait oublié notre présence ici, et eut un petit rire gêné en se grattant la joue. Le vieil homme avait été transporté par les paroles de l'Uchiha, lui qui avait toujours été fasciné par les démons et les hybrides, n'était pas encore au courant de toutes ces dernières nouvelles.

« -Lord Sesshomaru est le dirigeant du royaume de l'Ouest. C'est un guerrier et un démon extrêmement puissant, redouté de tous. On dit que personne ne l'a jamais vaincu et qu'il ne ressent aucune émotion, ou tout du moins c'était le cas avant. » leur apprit Onoki.

«-Récemment, un hybride, chef d'un mouvement dit de libération, m'a proposé une alliance pour renverser les quatre empires démoniaques.» confessa Ayumi.

«-Vous avez refusé, je suppose » dit le Kazekage.

« -Evidemment. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour rentrer en conflit avec eux. Ce n'est pas le but de mon royaume. Tout ce que mon peuple désire c'est la paix, pas l'expansion de nos terres ou le massacre des démons de sang pur. Le pays n'est pas uniquement composé d'hybrides. Ils ne sont même plus majoritaire. Nous acceptons tous le monde, des villages à la frontière sont même composé d'ancien ninja et il y a des humains un peu partout. Sur le moment, nous ne pensions pas qu'il était sérieux. »

« -Tu crains l'avoir sous-estimé ? » demanda Kakashi.

« -Si il attaque vraiment et que sa visite à ma cour s'ébruite, Sesshomaru-sama nous considéra comme complice. Son armée est de loin plus puissante que la mienne et la votre réunie. Tout espoir de paix entre nos deux nations seraient anéanti et le royaume certainement détruit.

-Pourquoi venir nous voir dans ce cas-là ? » s'enquit le kazekage. « Si nos forces conjointes ne suffiraient pas à le repousser.

-Cela reste hypothétique », commença Tsunade. « On ne sait pas si il a la force de frappe nécessaire pour passer les frontière du royaume de l'ouest.

-Comme je vous l'ai dis hier », reprit Ayumi. « Certains hybrides ont des capacités spéciales. Il y a une medium qui travaille à mes cotés depuis des années et ses visions se réalisent à chaque fois »

L'inquiétude de la jeune femme se refléta sur Kakashi. Son attitude n'augurait rien de bon.

« -Qu'a-t-elle vu ? » demanda le rokudaime, la gorge légèrement noué.

« -Une nouvelle guerre aussi meurtrière que la troisième. J'ai envoyé une équipe des renseignements infiltrer ses rangs et il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas que tuer tous les démons mais aussi tous les ninja de ce coté du globe. »

#10

« -Je vais bien, vraiment.

-C'est ce que tu répète depuis hier.

-Ses scans sont ok Sakura », dit Shizune. « A mon avis, tu manque juste de sommeil. Tout a l'air de bien aller au niveau de tes yeux.

-On devrait peut-être faire une IRM complète et …

-Sakura tout va bien », reprit Sasuke. « Je dois m'être trop entrainé ces derniers temps, ou c'est le manque de sommeil accumulé chez Naruto qui…

-Non ! »

Son bipper sonna et elle jura en serrant l'objet dans sa main. Ses yeux émeraudes se rivèrent sur les siens bouillonnant d'une colère à peine contenue. Elle semblait le juger, peser le pour et le contre de partir. Elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en Sasuke pour s'occuper de sa santé.

« -Je dois y aller, j'ai une urgence. Naruto va venir te chercher, te ramener à l'appartement et faire en sorte que tu reste au lit. Je vais l'appeler maintenant. »

Sasuke se retint d'hausser un sourcil septique. Comme si c'est avec Naruto qu'il risquait de se reposer mais ne dit rien. La jeune femme était d'assez mauvaise humeur, et il n'avait pas la force de la fuir ou d'esquiver ses coups.

Trente minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami débarqua.

« -Alors où est la belle au bois dormant ? », rit Naruto.

Sasuke lui lança son verre dessus mais le blond l'évita sans difficulté.

« -Alors tu te lève ? Ou voudriez-vous que je vous porte gente demoiselle prestement jusqu'à votre couche ? » reprit-il avec un air aguicheur avant d'hurler de rire.

Sasuke avait la nausée. Après avoir mis son poing dans la figure du jinchuriki, il prit la direction de l'appartement de Sakura pendant que son coéquipier se plaignait de son manque d'humour en se massant la joue.

Arrivé dans la rue commerçante, une idée traversa l'idée de Sasuke mais avec une capacité de mouvement aussi réduite, à cause du programme de réincertion, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il en grinça déjà des dents. Il ne demanderait de l'aide qu'à Sakura, Kakashi ou Naruto. Ils étaient ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance, si il devait s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un… Seulement Kakashi, qui aurait été son premier choix, était beaucoup trop occupé avec sa charge d'Hokage. Sakura travaillait et Naruto… Après réflexion, son coéquipier ne devrait pas être trop envahissant sur ce coup là.

« -J'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un service »

Il regarda son ami surpris et demanda de quoi dont il avait besoin. Sasuke n'était pas le genre de personne à demander quoique ce soit, sauf en cas de nécessité. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour devoir compter sur une autre personne que lui-même. Les seuls avec qui il s'y abaissait était Sakura et lui mais cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Il avait un peu plus facile ces derniers temps à accepter une aide spontanée, mais toujours aussi récalcitrant à en exprimer une demande.

« J'aimerai me rendre au quartier Uchiha avant de rentrer à l'appartement. »

Il ne dit rien, pris au dépourvu et acquiesça sobrement.

Arrivé devant les ruines du sanctuaire Nakano, Naruto jeta des coups d'œil nerveux à gauche et à droite, comme si un fantôme risquait de débarquer de nulle part. Il connaissait presque parfaitement l'histoire du clan, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure… Tout le monde, ou presque, considérait ce quartier comme maudit.

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le hall principal. Le temple avait été détruit en surface lors de l'invasion de Pain. Cette partie du temple était plongé dans l'obscurité, Sasuke entendit son meilleur ami se cogner plusieurs fois. Arrivé dans le hall principal, la lumière affluait. Il ne restait rien de l'aile ouest et l'aile centrale. Bien sur, personne n'avait fait de reconstruction de ce coté du village, même si un endroit aussi sacré avait été touché. De toute manière personne ne s'y rendait.

 _Septième depuis la droite… C'est mal parti, il ne reste presque rien de l'aile est._

Naruto pensait qu'il était venu ici pour se recueillir mais il n'en était rien. L'Uchiha se mit à inspecter le sol de fond en comble. En murmurant des « putains elle est où encore ? » avant d'enlever une plaque du sol qui révélait un escalier souterrain.

Sasuke avait remarqué la manucure de la reine. C'était exactement la même que celle de la femme dans son rêve et une coïncidence de trop. Il voulait la suivre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas introduit dans son esprit grâce à une technique ou un genkei kekkai. Il n'avait rien dit à personne car des accusations pareilles était lourde, surtout envers un souverain étranger. Les choses pouvaient n'être qu'un énorme malentendu et il ne voulait pas créer un incident diplomatique. Par contre si elle essayait de l'utiliser pour avoir des informations confidentielles sur le village, il préviendrait tout de suite Kakashi.

Une des choses qui l'avait marqué dans son rêve, était qu'elle lui ait proposé d'aller au temple. Plus jeune, il n'avait pas le droit d'y rentrer. C'est après le massacre qu'il y était aller pour la première fois.

Il devait savoir si elle s'y était introduit. Cet endroit était sacré pour sa famille et regorgeait de secret du clan.

« -Tu vas descendre ?

-A ton avis ? », répondit le brun. « A moins que tu compte m'en empêcher ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« -Je t'attends ici .»

Arrivé au bout des escaliers, Sasuke alluma les torches grâce à son katon.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu. Aucune trace de visiteur récent. La stèle était toujours là, contre le mur au fond de la salle. Les fresques murales n'avaient pas bougé non plus. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, juste un peu plus poussiéreux.

Il s'agenouilla face à la stèle pour se recueillir un moment. C'est ici que le vrai déclin de son clan avait commencé, quand son père face aux partisans de Madara, devenu majoritaire, n'eut d'autres choix que de respecter leurs attentes. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que sa mère avait supporté, elle-aussi ces idéaux. Fugaku Uchiha avait toujours été fier de ses origines, et faisait passer son clan avant toutes choses. Mikoto Uchiha pensait que c'était le travail et les valeurs non pas le sang qui façonnait un bon shinobi. Elle avait réussi avec le temps à nuancer l'avis et les propos de son époux. Il aurait cru qu'elle aurait fait la même chose avec les idéaux de Madara au lieu d'y adhérer. Peu de personne le savait, mais lors de la dernière attaque de ninja de Kiri contre le clan Uchiha, elle avait libéré son sharingan. Sasuke se demandait si ses pupilles en plus du décès de son frère ainé n'était pas les causes de ce changement d'idéal. Elle qui d'une nature aussi douce et raisonnable, adhère à une sorte de suprématie raciale l'avait toujours dérouté. La haine alimenté par ses yeux avait probablement joué un rôle dans un tel changement.

Lorsqu'il se leva, quelque chose dépassant du cadre accroché au mur, au dessus de la stèle, attira son attention. Il rapprocha son visage et tira dessus. C'était une enveloppe. Le papier avait jauni. Elle n'avait pas du être posé là récemment, peut-être même avant le massacre.

Sasuke l'ouvrit. Une photographie accompagnait la lettre. Il s'y reconnu avec Itachi plus jeune. Une adolescente se tenait entre les deux frères et tous trois rirent. Un frisson glaciale lui parcourut l'échine. _Impossible_.

Les mains légèrement tremblante, il déplia la feuille de papier et commença à la lire.

 _Mon cher petit frère,_

 _Si tu trouve cette lettre, je suppose que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour te rendre tes souvenirs à l'âge de seize ans. Tu dois sûrement être en colère._

 _N'en veux pas à Shisui et Itachi ou au Sandaime. C'était ma décision. J'ai essayé de vous protéger à ma manière, ça impliquait mon départ et effacer toute trace de mon existance au sein de notre clan. Si ça a poussé le hokage à éviter le conflit avec notre famille, tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas perdu toutes ses années pour rien._

 _Je suis sure et certaine que tu t'en sortiras sans moi, et que tu deviendras un grand shinobi. Peut-être même encore meilleur que ton grand frère si tu travailles._  
 _Si cette perspective d'avenir ne t'enchante pas, trouve-toi une autre voie ou une passion et fais en ton métier. Tu n'as pas besoin de devenir jounin pour être quelqu'un de respectable. On a besoin de tout pour faire un monde, pas seulement de ninja._  
 _Quoique tu fasse, sois courageux, bon, loyal à tes amis et ta famille. Honores le village et notre clan._

 _Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de maman. Tu sais comment elle est... Ne lésigne pas sur tes démonstrations d'affection autant qu'Itachi._  
 _Et si tu as une copine ne la lui présente pas sauf si tu compte l'épouser. Sinon elle s'occupera elle-même de préparer vos noces même si ça ne fait que deux jours que vous êtes ensemble. Elle a tendance à vite s'enthousiasmer (mais je suppose que tu l'as déjà remarqué d'ailleurs Itachi a déjà son plan de table prêt)._  
 _Sois patient avec père. Il est souvent occupé et a un mauvais caractère mais il t'aime de tout son coeur. Les guerres et l'attitude de grand-père ont laissé leurs empruntes sur lui._  
 _Fais attention à Itachi. Il a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui de temps en temps, même si il ne l'avouera jamais, puisqu'il pense être un petit génie. Si tu as un problème, tu peux compter sur lui ou sur Shisui._

 _Il y a un garçon, nommé Naruto, du même âge que toi. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile et si il ressemble un tout petit peu à ses parents, je suis sure que vous finirez par bien vouz entendre._

 _J'ai entendu dire que Kakashi Hatake allait s'occuper d'une équipe de genin. J'espère que tu seras dedans ! Tu verras c'est quelqu'un de fantastique, tu ne pouvais pas tomber entre de meilleurs mains puisqu'Asuma s'occupera d'une équipe Shika-Ino-Cho comme le veut la tradition (il doit enrager d'ailleurs)._  
 _Si tu as Gaï comme sensei... Je te souhaite bon courage. Essaye de ne pas le tuer, d'accord ? Je sais qu'il peut être lourd, très lourd, encore plus lourd que les toutous de père d'ailleurs (si tu as l'occasion de leur faire des mauvaises NE T'EN PRIVE PAS), mais contrairement à eux Gaï est quelqu'un de bien._

 _Si tu as le temps de passer au cimetière, pose des tulipes rouges sur les tombes de Kagami Uchiha et d'Obito Uchiha s'il te plait. J'aurai aimé que tu puisse les connaître... Informe toi auprès de Shisui et prends exemple sur eux._

 _Aies une alimentation saine. Lis beaucoup et étudie bien. Sois gentil avec les autres. Comporte toi en gentleman. Aide maman à la maison et ceux dans le besoin. Ne sois pas attaché à l'argent. Fais attention à tes proches et profite de leur présence. Personne sait si ils seront encore là demain. Apprends à te défendre du mieux que tu peux._

 _Je ne te le souhaite pas, mais si un jour tu débloque le sharingan, utilise le avec sagesse et apprivoise les ténèbres. Ne les laisse pas t'engloutir. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et la haine ou la vengeance ne mène à rien. Tu peux en parler avec Shisui et Itachi ou même Kakashi. Nous le savons mieux que quiconque._

 _Cette lettre ne doit pas ressembler à grand chose. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et tellement de chose à t'expliquer._  
 _Si Kami m'en donne l'occasion, je te dirai tout de vive voix mais en attendant garde en mémoire ce qui suit:_

 _Sois heureux, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Rien ne compte plus que ton bonheur à mes yeux._

 _Ne fais pas confiance à Danzo. Ils sont nombreux à convoiter le pouvoir que renferment nos yeux. Fais attention à toi._

 _Je t'aime petit chat et je serai toujours fière de toi._

 _En esperant pouvoir te serrer au plus tôt dans mes bras._

 _Affectueusement_

 _Ta grande soeur_  
 _Ayumi Uchiha_

 _Ps: si tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de ta vie, reprends la patisserie des Uchiha et apprends moi la recette de leur crème à la mangue. Je deviendrai damnée pour pouvoir en manger une en ce moment !_

 _Pps: dans l'hypothèse où je ne reviendrai pas,sandaime possède un coffre avec certaines cassettes vidéo. Visionne les quand tu en as le temps_

Salut salut j'espère que vous allez bien

Merci à Lizeldia de m'avoir prévenu du problème d'affichage du chapitre, et désolé de la gêne occasionné. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que ça arrive...

Je conseille à ceux qui suivent cette histoire de le faire sur mon blog. .com

Lizeldia je ne sais malheureusement pas répondre directement au commentaire des visiteur :( j'espère que tu tomberas sur ce message

Je suis beaucoup plus présente là-bas et les chapitres publiés sur mon blog ont été pour certains corrigé.

Mis à part ça, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Il y a pas grand chose qui se passe mais il est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. Les choses vont commencer à bouger à partir des chapitres suivants. Je peux pas dire que je suis fière de ce chapitre mais bon

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et un merci encore plus grand à ceux qui me commentent, n'arrêtez pas, dites moi tout ce que vous pensez en review. ça m'aide et ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer.

La suite devrait arriver fin du mois.

Gros Bisous


	6. Chapitre 4 : Questions

_Une semaine plus tard_

« -C'est une perte de temps », soupira Sasuke.

« -Ne désespère pas », rit Sakura. « Je suis sure que tu peux y arriver. »

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que l'Uchiha essayait de monter des blancs d'œuf en neige. Sa colocataire avait estimé que pour un premier cours mieux valait-il le tenir éloigner des fourneaux.

« -Coupe les oignons, on pensera au dessert plus tard », sourit-elle en rangeant le bol au frigo.

Il hocha la tête résigné avant de regarder l'ingrédient perplexe.

« -Tu dois l'éplucher avant de le couper.

-Oui je sais je ne suis pas stupide. »

Et il entreprit d'enlever la peau peu convaincu. Sakura du se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait l'air si perdu mais fier comme il l'était ne l'avouerait jamais.

Elle se glissa dans son dos et posa ses mains sur les siennes, essayant de le guider.

« -C'est plus facile de le couper si tu garde la pointe du couteau vers le bas et que tu ne remonte que l'arrière. »

Sasuke se pencha à la même hauteur que son visage et suivi ses mouvements.

Sakura retira ses mains des siennes mais resta contre son dos.

« -Oui c'est mieux », souffla-t-il. « Merci. »

Son sourire fit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle sentit le lui rendit et rougit en réalisant leur proximité physique.

Il sembla s'en apercevoir lui aussi et ses yeux pétillèrent. Sakura cru rêver. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se remette au travail.

Après quelques minutes elle l'entendit pousser un juron.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Son avant-bras cachait ses yeux et il grommela :

« -Je suis un imbécile. »

Elle retira son bras et vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges larmoyant. Il avait du se frotter les yeux avec la main qui tenait l'oignon quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne pu retenir longtemps son rire, tandis que Sasuke essaya de lui lancer un regard indigné, chose peu évidente avec ses yeux qui lui brulait.

Le diner se passa parfaitement bien.

Les nouilles étaient un régale. Sasuke était toujours loin de savoir cuisiner mais au moins maintenant il savait couper les légumes.

« -ça te dirait de faire une soirée film ? » proposa Sakura timidement.

Elle avait envie de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. La plupart du temps, le soir après le repas, Sasuke s'enfermait dans sa chambre et travaillait sur des rapports.

Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire.

 _Quelle idiote… A quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce qu'il saute de joie et accepte ? Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il connaisse le concept d'une soirée film._

« -Du moment que ce n'est pas Titanic, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit.

Après avoir rangé la cuisine et nettoyé, ils préparèrent le pop-corn et les chips et s'installèrent dans le canapé.

Sakura sortit les cassettes qu'elle possédait et ceux qu'elle avait récemment loué à la vidéothèque du village.

Sasuke leva un sourcil et ricana avant d'attraper un boitier et le brandir devant le visage de la rose.

« -sérieusement ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce coté fleur bleue encore. »

Elle l'attrapa et le cacha derrière son dos

« -Ne juge pas ! C'est la plus belle des histoires d'amour. Ça fait espérer de temps en temps. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Était-elle en train de lui faire passer un message ?

« -Je trouve cette histoire ridicule. »

Elle le regarda presque offusquée, et il tenta d'expliquer son propos.

« -Elle avait treize ans !

-L'amour n'a pas d'âge.

-Ils sont tous les deux morts à la fin.

-On meurt tous un jour.

-Ils ont causé la mort de deux autres personnes.

-Il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux. »

Sasuke la fixa, ahuri et elle rougit. Mais il refusa de capituler.

« -Leur histoire n'a même pas durée une semaine ! Romeo lui dit être amoureux au bout de deux heures, alors qu'il était détruit par sa rupture avec Rosaline cinq minutes avant de l'apercevoir.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle communément le coup de foudre. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

« -Ça n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est pas un cœur d'artichaut qu'il a mais une passoir à la place du cœur. Sans parler de Juliette qui accepte de l'épouser, renoncer à toute sa famille pour lui moins d'une journée après avoir fait sa connaissance.

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire », tenta d'esquiver Sakura, refusant d'avouer l'absurdité de cette histoire.

Sasuke rit et saisit un autre boitier. Sa colocataire fit la grimace.

« -Hors de question !

-C'est un classique !

-Romeo et Juliette aussi

-Tu ne peux pas comparer ça au parrain », répliqua-t-il avec une moue dégoutée.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

Le regard de l'Uchiha se posa sur une autre cassette, et il su qu'il vaincrait. Il le lui tendit avec un air confiant et elle leva un sourcil.

« -Tout le monde aime Charlie Chaplin. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« -Jamais vu. »

La mâchoire du jeune homme se décrocha.

« -On va regarder le dictateur. Ce n'est pas négociable. Nous devons absolument remédier à ce problème. Tu ne peux pas ne pas le voir !

-Bien mais je choisis le deuxième film de la soirée alors. »

Il pesa le pour et le contre inquiet. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours dormir discrètement.

« -Marché conclu. »

Elle en brandit un et il pensa à fuir.

« -Non.

-C'est un classique », dit-elle en imitant sa voix.

Il leva un sourcil.

« -Scarlette O' Hara est une petite bourgeoise insupportable. »

Elle lui en tendit un autre. Sa bouche se plissa et son nez se retroussa en une expression écœurée.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il a comme défaut celui-là ? Entretien d'un vampire est l'adaptation du chef d'œuvre d'Anne Rice.

-Brad Pitt joue dedans ça fait deux raison pour ne pas le regarder.

-Encore un essai ou sinon je choisis sans ton accord. »

Ses mains farfouillèrent encore un peu et Sasuke croisa les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur le temps d'un automne. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et le regarda d'un air défiant, il s'en empara presqu'avec crainte et se retint de soupirer de soulagement en découvrant le titre.

« -Vas pour les mémoires d'une geisha », sourit-il.

La cassette entré dans la machine, Sakura s'enfonça confortablement dans le fauteuil aux cotés de son amour d'enfance.

Leur soirée était agréable. Sasuke était le premier étonné d'avoir accepter la proposition de la rose. Même si il est vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé faire ça, pensait-il. Déjà petit, quand son père et son frère n'étaient pas à la maison, il se blottissait contre mère tout en suivant attentivement ce que projetait l'écran télévisé. Ou du moins il avait l'impression que c'était sa mère. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé cette lettre, Sasuke se posait mille et une questions. Il remettait la véracité de beaucoup de ses souvenirs en cause. La thèse du complot contre le village lui semblait moins probable mais il restait tout de même sous ses gardes.

D'après ce qu'il savait il était tout à fait possible d'effacer une partie de la mémoire grâce au sharingan, mais il ne savait pas comment la victime pouvait briser ce jutsu, étant habituellement le bourreau en genjutsu non la victime mais de toute manière, il était incapable de produire une telle technique.

Sasuke avait prévu de retourner dans son quartier deux jours plus tard avec Naruto faire des recherches sur le sujet. Son ami était fort occupé en ce moment avec ses fiançailles et il ne lui avait rien expliquer encore puisqu'il n'était sur de rien. Il avait besoin de récupérer ses souvenirs, du moins si souvenirs il y avait et tout cela était vrai.

La lecture de cette lettre avait bouleversé Sasuke c'était comme si à nouveau tout son monde s'écroulait, et ce en quoi il croyait n'était qu'un mensonge. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Cette missive avait l'air en tout point sincère. Seul quelqu'un de proche à sa famille et ayant vécu dans le village pouvait dire des choses pareilles… Peu de personnes pouvait cerner aussi bien les membres de sa famille. Un étranger ne serait pas au courant de certains de ces détails même avec de bons agents de renseignements. Le second post-scriptum lui avait donné de l'espoir d'éclairer cette affaire. Visionner ces cassettes video ne pouvait qu'aider. Il avait contacté Konohamaru pour savoir si le sandaime avait des objets appartenant à sa famille. L'honorable petit fils lui avait promis de le recontacter quand il aurait trouvé quelque chose. Cela faisait plus de deux ans que ces parents et lui essayaient de trier les affaires qui restait du défunt Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sasuke avait pensé à consulter les archives communales, si il avait une soeur nommée Ayumi il y aurait une trace d'elle là-bas. Elle parlait d'effacer toutes traces de son existence dans sa lettre, peut-être en avait-elle oublié. Après tout qui penserait aller consulter les actes civils ?  
Sasuke irait avant de faire ses recherches dans son quartier. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était Naruto pour l'accompagner. Sa présence rassura les villageois qui feront plus attention au héro de guerre qu'au paria qu'il était.  
Un poids se fit sentir sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Il tourna la tête et surprit une Sakura, endormi contre lui. Il sourit attendri, retira son gilet sans la réveil et la couvrit avec. Il se concentra sur le film "les mémoires d'une geisha" qui contre toutes attentes se révélaient être un bon film. Sakura ne s'était pas réveillée et il n'avait pas le coeur de l'y forcer. La jeune femme travaillait beaucoup en ce moment et devait aussi s'occuper des nouvelles recrues puisque Shizune était partie en mission et Tsunade ne s'occupait plus que de la recherche en laboratoire. Sa sensei ne faisait presque plus de consultation. Sakura était presque devenue de fait la directrice de l'hôpital. Il était fier d'elle, qui était devenue une femme forte et indépendante, qui continuait à faire face à tout en conservant son éternel sourire et sa bonne humeur.  
Sasuke se pencha, passa son bras autour de la taille de Sakura, il mit ses jambes autour de lui et la serra contre son torse. C'était une chose peu évidente de porter une femme endormie et ne pas la réveiller en ayant un seul bras valide mais il y arriva.  
La rose coucher dans son lit, il ne lui retira que ses pantoufles et l'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.  
Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux en place et la contempla. Sa beauté l'étonnait toujours. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'est comme si son visage avait été gravé dans le marbre et était intouchable, comme si les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il caressa doucement sa joue avant de secouer sa tête.  
Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il avait visiblement besoin de sommeil.  
Après hésitation, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui baiser le front puis alla se coucher. Il était d'un ridicule sans nom et espérait se reprendre demain matin.

Après quelques heures d'un sommeil peu réparateur, l'Uchiha se leva et prit la direction de la salle demain encore à moitié endormi. Ce qu'il découvrit derrière la porte ne manqua pas de le réveiller. Il balbutia une excuse, sortit, les joues cramoisies et ferma les yeux. Une Sakura nue se tenait de l'autre coté. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se remémorer sa longue chute de rein attrayante, ses belles fesses rebondi. La texture de sa peau laiteuse semblait si douce. Elle tentait de cacher ses petits seins ronds dans ses mains, mais il n'avait pas raté grand-chose, ses mains étaient si petites…

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Sakura était désirable.

 _Quelle serait la sensation que me procurait ses hanches autour de ma taille pendant que je_ _plongerai en elle ?_

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux horrifiés. Il n'avait aucun droit de la regarder comme ça après ce qu'elle avait subi par sa faute. Il regagna sa chambre, attendit d'entendre qu'elle ait atteins la sienne, pour se préparer à partir voir le hokage.

Ayumi poussa un petit cri de frustration. Kakashi sourit doucement et finit par lui donner l'objet de ses désirs. Elle se jeta dessus et le glissa dans sa bouche sans attendre. Un long gémissement de plaisir lui arriva aux oreilles, presque comme un ronronnement. Elle se lécha délicatement les lèvres et le regarda entre ses cils.

« -Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir vivre à la cour ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour savourer ce genre de délices plus souvent. »

Kakashi rit quand il vit l'expression sérieuse et suppliante de la jeune femme. Elle était si attendrissante.

« -J'ai des obligations ici. Ça ne ferait pas très bon genre, un hokage qui traverse la moitié du continent pour cuisiner du saumon chez une reine étrangère. »

Ayumi fit la moue.

« -Je me demande quand on finira par vivre pour nous », soupira-t-elle plus sérieusement. « Regarde nous à l'aube de nos trente ans, enfin même si toi, tu as déjà passé le cap.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne s'était pas projeté comme ça… A l'époque ça m'avait l'air si loin…

« -Tu te rappel des plans qu'on avait élaboré ? » sourit-elle nostalgique.

« -Comment les oublier ? Plan N°3 : partir faire le tour du monde sur le dos de Chobihige. Comme si ce vieux chat aurait accepté… »

La jeune femme rit en se servant un nouveau verre de Saké.

Cette ambiance lui rappelait leur adolescence. Elle avait l'habitude de passer ses journées chez lui lors de leurs jours communs de repos. Il avait été son meilleur ami avant d'être son amant. Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque, ils s'acceptaient tel qu'ils étaient, appréciaient autant la part de lumière que celle d'ombre chez leur homologue. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en serait sorti sans l'autre. Kakashi avait cette capacité à lui faire voir les rayons du soleil même derrière le plus grand mur de nuage noir imaginable. Manger avec lui dans ce nouvel appartement, lui rappelait les personnes qu'ils avaient été, brisés mais se battant avec une foi inébranlable pour l'avenir. Chacun avait changé le temps de leur séparation, loin d'être naïve elle le voyait. Kakashi n'était plus la même personne mais s'efforçait de suivre le même but qu'il avait à l'époque. Le hokage la laissait perplexe si différent et tout aussi semblable. L'obscurité qui abritait son regard semblait s'être évaporée, ou alors il était passé maître dans le camouflage, elle penchait plus pour la seconde option. Son utilisation accrue du sharingan même si Obito l'avait repris, ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir laisser de trace. Toutes les personnes douces au sein de son clan avaient basculé ou changé après la guerre et ça avait un lien direct avec leurs yeux. Le sharingan alimentait la haine, plus ce sentiment était puissant plus les pouvoirs augmentaient. Elle le savait, et se battait contre la folie en permanence. Ses yeux détaillèrent le ninja en face d'elle. Son sourire était toujours aussi doux. Ses yeux brillaient. Il semblait heureux. Egoïste, elle espérait que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec son séjour. Quelle idiote… Kakashi était loin d'être quelqu'un qui se laisserait aller au chagrin même si son départ l'avait touché. Il savait aller de l'avant, et c'est ce qu'il avait du faire même la concernant. Par moment, elle arrivait toutefois à apercevoir encore l'enfant brisé derrière l'homme combattif.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et reprit leur discussion sur leurs plans passé d'un ton léger.

« -On avait même élaboré un plan au cas où il refuserait de nous servir de tapis volant lui faire croire que sa mère avait arrangé un mariage avec Shirome. Le pauvre aurait tout de suite pris ses pattes à son cou et la perspective de voyager lui aurait plu à ce moment là ».

Kakashi essaya de contrôler son éclat de rire. Cette histoire était totalement absurde mais aurait eu beaucoup de chance de réussite. Ayumi avait un contrat d'invocation avec les félins, Chobihige* était un des chats qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, le plus rapide de sa race. Il avait en horreur toutes les marques d'affection et fuyait le mariage comme la peste malgré les protestations de sa matriarche.

« -J'ai toujours dis que tu avais raté ta vocation », dit-il. « Tu aurais du faire écrivain. Je me demande toujours d'où te vienne certaines de tes idées étranges ».

Elle poussa une fausse exclamation outrée.

« -Je te signale que tu en faisais partie à l'époque de ces idées ».

Sa bouche se pinça et elle lui jeta un de ses airs provoquants.

Kakashi ne su pas ce qui le prit, si c'était le peu de saké qu'il avait ingurgité ou cette ambiance si familière. Il se saisit de son poignet et la colla contre son torse.

« -Tu en es sure ? » murmurai-t-il. « Je pensais plus être plus le fruit de ta passion que de tes desseins machiavéliques ».

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et il se perdit dans son regard. Elle semblait hésiter sur quel tableau jouer.

« -Peut-être », souffla-t-elle.

En un mouvement, elle le fit basculer sous elle. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu un peu plus. Il sentit ses petites mains se poser sur son torse pour maintenir son équilibre. Son souffle caressait ses lèvres à chaque expiration. Il cru déceler une lueur de désir qui assombrit son regard au point où il ne percevait même plus ses pupilles. Son corps réagit de lui-même et il s'apprêta à aller à son encontre.

« -Ou peut-être pas », reprit-elle, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre elle s'était relevé et abordait son air hautain habituel.

Sous ce masque d'impassibilité, Ayumi ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Elle s'en voulait de ne n'avoir jamais arrêté d'aimer Kakashi, d'être si faible face à lui. Elle avait été sur le point de l'embrasser. Être aussi proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher lui pesait sur les nerfs mais elle ne pouvait pas céder. Ça ne les ferait souffrir qu'encore plus, et elle était fatiguée. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était une vie paisible, plus de royaume à gérer, de guerre à éviter ou de tensions à dissiper… Elle ne supporterait pas une seconde rupture. La première l'avait déjà assez démoli, et avec sa position elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible sur aucun plan. D'autres choses plus importante requérait son attention la guerre, l'assassin du ronin, le royaume de l'ouest, l'alliance, son frère… Elle ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'un nouveau drama sentimentale. Son corps brulait d'impatience au contact de celui du rokudaime. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi épanouie avec quelqu'un, mais elle n'en avait aucun droit pour le moment. Ses sentiments devaient être mis de coté coute que coute.

« -Moi qui pensait presque que je te faisais encore un peu d'effet », ria Kakashi. » C'est vrai que les années ne m'ont pas épargné ».

Ayumi s'empourpra. Le ninja copieur se figea. Il avait pensé tout haut… Un long silence s'installa. La gêne qui régnait dans cette pièce était palpable. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Kakashi avait peur qu'elle le prenne de haut en un sens, qu'elle se rende compte à quel point il était faible et dépendant d'elle d'une manière. Ça n'avait rien d'attirant un homme incapable de passer à autre chose contrairement à ce que les films et les livres montraient, pas du tout. Il avait eu de nombreuses relations mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de toutes les comparer à elle. Luludja** s'en était rendu compte quelques années plus tôt et l'avait quitté. La seule chose que ce genre de relations avait apporté était de la douleur pour chaque parties il blessait les femmes incapable de les aimer pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, et il restait frustrer psychologiquement, bloqué au même point pendant des années. . A partir de là, il avait fait le choix de ne plus essayer de s'engager dans quelque choses de sérieux avant d'avoir des réponses, de la retrouver.

Pourtant la voilà, vêtue d'un élégant kimono pourpre la seyant parfaitement, plus belle que jamais, légèrement différente mais foncièrement égale à elle-même, et il était incapable de lui faire totalement face. Quel était son problème ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à surmonter enfin toute cette crainte ? Quoiqu'il fasse il risquait de la perdre alors autant tout miser non ?

« -ça n'a rien à voir, soupira-t-elle sincère. Je repars dans une semaine Kakashi… Qui sait si j'arriverai à revenir définitivement au village en vie ?

-Je ne me fais pas de doute là-dessus », déclara-t-il soulagé. Elle aussi avait des réserves, mais d'après ce qu'il comprenait elle était toujours attirée par lui, ou du moins elle n'avait pas dit ne pas l'être, et la connaissant c'était presque un aveu. Il devait en savoir plus.

Kakashi avait cette expression sérieuse et sincère qui vous transperce en toute part. Un courant électrique parcourait les membres d'Ayumi. Elle détourna le regard en le maudissant d'avoir cet effet sur elle, sans pourtant faire quoique ce soit de spécial. Elle était d'un ridicule…

Son regard tomba sur l'horloge et il lui proposa de se diriger vers son bureau pour les négociations.

Le chemin se passa tranquillement. Les villageois se prosternaient respectueusement devant eux à leur passage.

Deux choses vertes entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Impossible… La même coiffure ridicule, la même tenue brulant les yeux, le même regard flippant… Ayumi cru rêver ou plutôt nager en plein cauchemar. Elle voyait deux Gaï Maito, comme si Kami ne pensait pas qu'un seul était un supplice assez important pour ses compères.

 _Demain j'arrête le saké… Au moins pour préserver le peu de santé mental qu'il me reste._

-Mon éternel rival ! hurla-t-il en courant vers Kakashi... sur ses mains.

Les imbéciles s'étaient lancé dans un marathon autour du village sur les mains… La jeune souveraine était partagée entre le rire et les pleurs. Au fond malgré sa moue dégoutée, le hokage savait en voyant cette lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse, tout comme lui elle devait avoir craint que Gaï se laisse aller et se noie dans le chagrin après avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Sa carrière de ninja était toute sa vie, alors en éternel optimiste et fou borné qu'il était, il avait trouvé une solution.

Ayumi sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté devant cet imbécile, cette ridicule panthère de jade de Konoha.

Les deux êtres étranges la saluèrent respectueusement malgré leur position.

-Tu m'as l'air en forme, sourit Kakashi.

-La flamme de la jeunesse brule en moi mon ami, et elle ne peut pas attendre ! Le printemps arrive et avec lui une nouvelle quête.

-Gaï-sensei, pleura Lee de fierté. Vous êtes tellement inspirant ! Plus tard je souhaite devenir comme vous !

-A force d'entrainement tu y arriveras Lee et tu me dépasseras !

-Gaï-sensei !

-Lee !

-Gaï-senseiiiii

-Leeeeee

-Et je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette nouvelle quête ? reprit Kakashi amusé.

Gaï lui offrit un sourire mystérieux.

-Patience, patience, bientôt je te mettrai au courant de mes plans, et je te battrai enfin, mon éternel rival! J'aurai ce que j'ai toujours souhaité ! Tu ne seras pas de taille cette fois !

Ayumi toussa pour cacher son rire. L'idiot n'avait toujours pas abandonné cette idée au bout de vingt-cinq ans.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil surpris. Gaï n'avait pas l'habitude de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

-Lee, hurla-t-il. Nous devons reprendre l'entrainement, assez discuter ! Le printemps de notre jeunesse n'attend pas ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette chance ! Cette flamme brûle en nous et elle doit s'exprimer !

-A vos ordres Gaï-sensei !

Les êtres verts disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu.

Kakashi et Ayumi reprirent leur chemin sans un mot. Toute tension avait disparue.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. Il haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être timide.

« -Personnellement pour revenir à ton aparté, je pense que les années t'ont rendu encore plus beau ».

Et elle rentra. La porte se referma. Le rokudaime la regardait ébahi avant d'éclater de rire. Son cœur se gonflait de joie et il entra souriant à son tour. Pire qu'un gamin de seize ans mais il s'en foutait.

« -Vous voilà Kakashi-san », sourit Meï. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer ces négociations plus en détail .

-Et je pourrai enfin rentrer chez moi quand ce sera fini. Dépêchons », ajouta le raikage.

« -Personne ne vous retient », reprit la mizukage agacé.

« -Quels points font encore l'objet de débat ? » demanda Gaara agacé de ces enfantillages récurrents.

«- Commençons par l'accord commercial », dit le tsuchikage. « Ayumi-san vous nous avez promis le rétablissement de deux shinobi de Konoha. Quand pourrions-nous voir les prouesses de vos techniques médicales ? »

« -Une équipe sera présente dès demain. »

« -Concernant les exportations et les importations à quel montant voulez-vous fixer les taxes de douane ? »

« -Je comptais les supprimer entre nos pays ».

« -C'est scandaleux », s'écria le raikage. « Si nous laissons faire leur entreprise vont voler toutes les parts du marché technologique local à nos entreprises ! »

« -Ce marché n'existe pas encore chez nous je vous rappel », soupira Kakashi ennuyé.

« -Puis ce n'est comme si vous aviez les matières premières ou un personnel qualifié pour l'élaboration de ces produits » reprit l'Uchiha.

« -Si nous supprimons les taxes douanières, certaines entreprises pourraient vouloir installer une de leur filière dans nos pays pour s'élargir, ça créerait de l'emploi et nous pourrions nous aussi nous diversifiez et intégrez des nouvelles parts de marché. Grâce à cette collaboration, des civils pourraient se spécialiser dans de nouveaux domaines et certains créeront de nouvelles entreprises. Sur le long terme le pays de la nuit ne gardera pas le monopole, avec cet accord, dans moins de dix ans ce marché sera homogène».

Le raikage ouvrit grand les yeux face au raisonnement du hokage. Non Kakashi ne s'y connaissait pas qu'en stratégie militaire, il n'avait pas seulement passé son temps libre à l'entrainement et à la lecture des écrits érotiques de Jiraya, il était un homme érudit, intéressé par tout et ouvert à tout apprentissage.

« -J'approuve totalement la théorie du hokage », ajouta Gaara. « Procédons à un vote pour nous départager sur la question»

Tous finir par voter en faveur de cette reforme.

« -Second point », continua le tsuchikage en parcourant ses notes. « Les ressources militaires ».

« -Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour la clause d'entraide militaire », dit la mizukage.

« -Nous devrions définir sa portée », répondit Kakashi.

« -cela m'a l'air difficile en ce moment puis-» commença Ayumi.

« -Puisqu'il n'y a aucune menace ! » tonna le raikage.

L'Uchiha serra les dents.

«-Vous n'avez donc aucune éducation ? » hurla Meï.

« -J'aimerai savoir comment vous expliquez l'attaque de Tanzaku dans ce cas », intervint Tsunade. « Tous les témoins affirment avoir vu des Hanyou attaqué.

-Ce n'est qu'un incident isolé. Je suis certains qu'il y en aura pas d'autre

-Vous êtes ridicule ! Sortez de votre torpeur. Le déni ne vous va pas raikage. Une guerre approche, acceptez-le ».

Il la fusilla du regard.

« -Vos sentiments m'ont l'air peu sincère concernant ce traité.

-Il n'y a aucun piège. C'est de la politique basique même vous êtes capable de comprendre.

-Si ce Lord Sesshomaru sait que tu soutiens les shinobi, il sait que tu n'as aucune alliance avec ces hybrides », dit Kakashi.

Elle hocha la tête.

« -Ces « révolutionnaires » n'accepteraient jamais une alliance entre les ninja et un de leur collaborateur. Ils sont trop ancrées dans leur délire. En me positionnant de votre coté, je me mets ces personnes à dos.

-Mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter des démons », ajouta Tsunade.

« -C'est un mal pour un bien comme on dit. »

Les dirigeants reconnaissaient la logique de ce plan sauf le raikage, incapable d'accepter ses torts et une nouvelle menace.

« -Ce ne sont que des paroles ! Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas une mascarade faisant parti d'un plan pour nous faire payer le massacre de votre clan et prendre le pouvoir ici ! »

Ayumi le dévisagea estomaquée. Elle était habituée à ce qu'on voit toujours le pire en elle étant une Uchiha et une ancienne tueuse de renom, mais pas à ce qu'un autre dirigeant lui parle de manière insensée et sans aucune considération. Une colère sourde montait en elle, vieille amie, toujours présente, tapi dans l'ombre au fond de son cœur attendant le meilleur moment pour se montrer. Au fil des années, elle avait réussi à apprivoisé ses ténèbres grandissantes lié aux tragédies successives et son utilisation fréquente du sharingan, mais elle-aussi avait un point de rupture.

« -Je vous ai déjà expliqué que vous n'aviez pas à vous en faire tant que mon frère était en sécurité ici. En m'attelant à la protection du pays du feu, je le protège lui aussi !

-Vous pourriez très bien l'emmener avec vous si c'est ce que vous désirez.

C'en était trop ! Elle qui avait repoussé ses sentiments pour éviter un nouveau débordement dans le village… Ses membres tremblaient furieusement et elle abattit ses mains sur le bureau, sans se rendre compte que le bois c'était brisé sous la puissance du coup.

« -Mon frère n'est même pas au courant de mon existence, sombre idiot », hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Une vitre éclata en morceau. Un éclair s'était échappé de la main d'Ayumi, son mangekyou sharingan était activé et elle bouillonnait de rage. Tous les occupants de la salle était sur le qui-vif. Tsunade avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule, la faisant revenir à la réalité. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et se rassit. Un silence régna dans la salle.

« -Que vouliez-vous dire ? » demanda Mei.

Ayumi n'était jamais rentré dans les détails de son histoire. Seuls les hokage la connaissaient entièrement.

« -Avec l'aide de Shisui et Itachi, nous avons effacé mon existence dans la mémoire de tout notre clan pour éviter l'aboutissement du coup d'état. Si avoir sacrifié douze ans de ma vie pour maintenir la paix dans ce village ne vous convint pas de ma bonne foi, je ne peux rien pour vous.

-Nous ferons mieux de lever cette séance et reprendre demain », dit Gaara.

La salle se vida et Kakashi fit signe à Ayumi de le suivre dans son bureau. A peine entrée, elle sortit une cigarette et l'alluma sans se poser de questions. Elle en avait besoin, aussi le hokage ne dit rien.

« -Je suis désolé que tu doives subir ses sauts d'humeur. »

« -C'est rien », soupira-t-elle. « Pardon pour la vitre, j'enverrai quelqu'un la réparer à mes frais ».

Il haussa les épaules.

« -Je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour un bout de verre. »

Elle lui sourit, ses joues avaient repris quelques couleurs même si ses yeux semblaient toujours hanté.

« -Je t'assure que je vais bien. Avec toute cette situation, je suis juste plus facilement irritable. »

Il allait insister quand une forme noire défila derrière la vitre. Kakashi y jeta un coup d'œil et un chat noir sauta dans le bureau pour aller se frotter contre les jambes de la reine. Elle prit le félin dans ses bras et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Je dois y aller ».

« -Que se passe-t-il ? ».

« -Sasuke arrive ».

Le hokage hocha la tête. Il savait que le jeune homme risquait de briser le sceau qui retenait ses souvenirs si il la voyait. Elle lui avait fait part de ses soupçons quand à une récupération partielle de souvenir qui déclenchait ses maux de tête.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu utilisais les chats pour le surveiller ».

« -Ce n'est pas nouveau ».

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et il rit.

« -Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y avait autant de chat sur le champ de bataille ».

Elle esquissa un sourire et avant de sauter par la fenêtre lui offrit un clin d'œil suivi :

« -A plus Hatake » d'un ton joyeux.

Sasuke sortit enfin du bureau de l'hokage. Son sensei semblait plus soucieux de son état de santé que de son rapport. Kakashi était peut-être même un peu trop soucieux, ce qui éveilla les soupçons de l'Uchiha. Non pas que le ninja copieur ne lui accordait aucune importance en temps normal, mais il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et qu'on voulait qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Peut-être se faisait-il des films. Ses théories du complot lui étaient peut-être monté à la tête.

Il prit le chemin vers l'appartement de Sakura quand deux voix le firent stopper net la reine et Tsunade. La sannine riait tirée par Shizune. Les deux dirigeantes étaient tout à fait ivre.

La reine sortait, soutenue par un homme gigantesque qu'il voyait souvent à ses cotés, son garde du corps sans doute. Il semblait préoccupé.

« -Je pensais que vous seriez heureuse de rentrer chez vous altesse, pas que vous buerez encore plus qu'au pays. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et les suivit en dissimulant son chakra. Heureusement pour lui, Kuichi n'était pas un hybride et ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence grâce à son odeur.

Cette femme venait donc de Konoha et était alcoolique par-dessus le marché… De mieux en mieux.

La reine leva les yeux vers lui. L'ours rougit et baissa la tête mal à l'aise. En voilà un cadre étrange une armoire à glace en proie à une crise d'Hinataisme aigue et une souveraine ivrogne incapable de marcher droit.

« -Pardonnez mon impudence. Je sais à quel point vous répugnez à parler de votre vie privé, je respecte ça en temps normal mais… »

« -Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien, une cuite de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. »

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et émit un son désapprobateur sans pour autant oser la regarder.

« -C'est une fois tous les deux jours depuis que nous sommes là. »

Elle ne répondit pas, lui fit signe de s'arrêter et s'alluma une cigarette en un claquement de doigt. Elle était donc une ninja et pas une civile de Konoha… Comment avait-elle fait pour devenir souveraine d'une nation étrangère ?

« -Je te propose un marché, tu me porte jusqu'à l'hôtel parce que je suis épuisée, je t'explique dans les grandes lignes pourquoi je suis une épave d'un point de vue psychologique et on enterre cette histoire sans en parler aux autres. »

Totalement dérouté par cette déclaration, il accepta et la fit grimper sur son dos. Elle était reine, n'avait besoin de passer aucun accord avec lui. Elle commandait, il exécutait.

« -La perspective de devoir partir dans moins d'une semaine me donne le haut le cœur. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je viens ici et je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de dire adieu correctement à certains… J'aurai probablement encore tendance à boire comme un trou pendant un bon mois quand nous serons rentrer. Revenir ici c'est comme raviver une plaie profonde en y mettant du citron. Le peu qu'il me reste ici je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'y approcher.»

Sasuke se demandait de qui elle parlait… De lui ?

« -Si tout se passe bien pour vous, dans moins de six mois vous pourrez définitivement, le conseil… »

Elle rit amère.

« -Le conseil ne me laissera pas abdiquer aussi facilement, à leurs yeux je reste leur chose. »

Une lueur de tristesse voila le regard de l'homme qui raffermit la prise sur les jambes de sa reine comme pour compenser son impuissance face à la situation, et lui transmettre du courage ou de la compassion à sa douleur.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel, il la reposa délicatement sur le sol.

Sasuke se posa sur le toit de la maison en face et attendit. Il finit par voir une lumière s'allumer dans une nouvelle pièce et la distingua. Elle défit sa cape et la lança sur le lit. Il ne distingua que ses longs cheveux ébènes et la jeune femme à ses cotés aux cheveux nacrés, une pile de dossier en main. La reine s'assit sur le fauteuil, toujours dos à lui et se mit à lui parler, surement en train de régler les affaires courantes. Les heures passèrent mais Sasuke tint bon. Il vit défiler dans le bureau quatre personnes une blonde énergique qui ne resta pas longtemps, un grand brun musclé avec qui la première se disputait tout le temps, un autre homme blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu et la fille aux cheveux blancs, qu'il pensait être son assistante. La dernière resta toute la soirée à ses cotés. Au moment où elle sortie de la chambre, la souveraine prit une porte et disparut quelques minutes pour se changer. Elle réapparut habillée d'une courte robe de chambre en dentelle.

Elle le saisit de ses cigarettes, prévoyant surement d'aller fumer à la fenêtre quand un autre homme entra. Il le reconnut. C'était celui qui avait failli étrangler le civil. Il gesticulait et semblait énervé. Sasuke activa son sharingan et semblait lire sur ces lèvres. Ce qu'il comprit le surprit. On aurait dit qu'il faisait une crise de jalousie à cause de Kakashi… La femme finit par le renvoyer folle de rage mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle disait, lui montrant toujours son dos.

Quand il partit, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Elle devait soupirer car ses épaules s'apaisaient brusquement avant qu'elle n'allume une cigarette. Les espoirs de voir son visage se réalisèrent enfin quand elle se pencha vers le miroir pour frotter quelque chose au coin de son œil droit. Sasuke se figea sous le choc.

De longues mèches noires comme les siennes tombaient sur ses épaules, sa peau de porcelaine parfaite luisait sous la lumière de la lune, de hautes pommettes lui donnant des allures distinguées adouci par des traits parfaitement dessinées, il rencontra de grands yeux noirs sans pupilles fixant son reflet dans la psyché.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain très lourd. Ses oreilles commencèrent à siffler et le sol à tanguer.

-Maman ? demanda-t-il avant que tout devienne noir.

Hello j'espère que vous allez bien ^^

Bon je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre qui a du être scindé en deux (la seconde partie qui sera le chapitre 5 est plus intéressante selon moi)

La suite arrivera vers la mi mars au plus tard (j'ai un one-shot à écrire en priorité pour un concours et le chapitre 1 de ma nouvelle fanfic le dernier des cons à finir)

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des review ça m'aide beaucoup et m'encourage à continuer.

Bisous et potiron !


	7. Chapitre 5: La vérité

**Chapitre 5: La vérité**

« -Accroche-toi Sasuke !

-Je n'y arrive pas je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'Itachi ou toi, nee-chan.

-Réessaye. Tu peux le faire. Concentre toi sur ton flux de chakra et sur rien d'autre. Tu réfléchis trop ».

L'enfant souffla et résigné il réessaya encore une fois. Il voulait y arriver, être à la hauteur de la réputation de sa famille et leur statut social. Sasuke était le troisième enfant de la branche principale Uchiha, il devait leur faire honneur.

Affligé par son échec, il se laissa tomber au sol et baissa les yeux s'attendant au regard déçu de son ainée. Il avait trop honte. En quelques secondes, elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur et attendit qu'il relève la tête. Quand ce fut le cas, elle lui envoya une pichenette sur le front, dérouté il attendit la suite les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça idiot ».

Sasuke rougit furieusement mais ne dit rien et abaissa à nouveau les yeux. Elle soupira.

« -Tu n'as pas à avoir honte… On ne réussit pas tous du premier coup.

-Oui mais Itachi-

-Tu n'es pas Itachi », le cassa-t-elle froidement. « Tu es Sasuke Uchiha ».

Il n'ajouta rien et rabaissa à nouveau sa tête pour cacher ses larmes.

« -Arrête de faire attention à ce que les autres attendent de toi », reprit-elle. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme notre frère. Tu es toi et c'est amplement suffisent ».

Etonné, il leva son visage vers elle les yeux brillants. Elle lui sourit compatissante.

« -Je n'ai pas réussi la première fois non plus », ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « ça ne m'a pas empêché de devenir une des meilleures kunoichi de Konoha et l'élève d'une des légendaires Sanin. Le plus important n'est pas d'y arriver au premier coup

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

-De te battre, de faire du mieux que tu peux, de ne pas abandonner jusqu'à ce que tu arrive.

-J'aimerai y arriver un jour.

-Alors reprenons l'entrainement ».

L'enfant, déterminé, se leva en un bond et il recommença pendant plus d'une heure à exécuter les mouvements, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Plus concentré et motivé il exécuta à la lettre les instructions de la jeune femme et finit par y arriver. Quand se fut le cas, sa sœur poussa un cri strident et sautilla sur place en battant des mains. Sasuke éclata de rire et reçu la tornade noire dans les bras sans rouspéter.

« -Tu as réussi », hurla-t-elle.

« -Tu en doutais ? » dit-il présomptueux.

« -Bien sur que non tu es mon frère », s'amusa-t-elle.

La lune éclairait la pièce d'une lumière bleuté, donnant un aspect presqu'irréel à la scène. Sasuke était couché dans son lit blotti contre le ventre d'Ayumi. Ses bras enlaçaient l'enfant. Elle fredonnait une vieille ballade traditionnel dans leur clan.

Une ombre se dessina dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Sasuke ne bougea, faisant mine de dormir. Il reconnu le pas de son frère ainé Itachi. Leur sœur continua la ballade jusqu'au dernier couplet.

« -Tu as été rapide », dit le Anbu.

« -Aucune raison de s'attarder… Il ne reste que lui », souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant. « Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre ».

Itachi ne dit rien, serra simplement les dents. La tristesse voilait ses yeux. Quand son frère se tourna vers lui, Sasuke les ferma prétendant toujours dormir, attentif à la discussion de ses ainés.

« -J'aurai du y aller…

-Certainement pas », le coupa-t-elle acide.

Itachi baissa la tête sous le regard sévère de la jeune femme, et serra violement les dents. Son mandibule ressortait son la pression. Ses poings se fermèrent et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Itachi se contrôlait toujours mais Sasuke n'avait jamais vu un tel émoi sur le visage de son ainé.

« -Sasuke a besoin de toi… », reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. « Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de toute cette situation.

-Et toi qui veillera sur toi ? Qui pensera à ta douleur ».

Elle rit doucement et sourit à son cadet, émue par sa préoccupation.

« -Je suis assez grande pour faire attention, Itachi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que j'ai besoin qu'on veille sur moi ».

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas convaincu. Il évoluait dans la chambre comme un animal en cage. Elle pouvait sentir toute la frustration et la colère émaner de lui. Son petit frère était très protecteur avec elle depuis le décès de leur oncle, Kagami.

« -Si seulement, il n'avait pas été aussi borné ! Peut-être que…

-Ne nous disputons pas aujourd'hui », souffla-t-elle. « C'est peut-être la dernière fois ».

Itachi cessa de pestiférer et soupira. Sasuke le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit son frère se coucher à leur coté dans le lit. Ayumi au milieu, les deux garçons s'étaient enroulé autour d'elle. Les minutes passaient aucun bruit ne dérangeait le calme de la chambre. Le plus jeune faillit se rendormir quand il entendit sa sœur souffler :

« -Je suis désolé d'avoir été une aussi piètre sœur. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te protéger, Itachi. J'espère que cette fois j'y arriverai ».

Il ne répondit pas mais raffermit son étreinte autour de sa taille. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, le regard vague.

« -Tu as toujours été une très bonne sœur », finit-il par répondre.

« -Je ne pense pas… Tu sais quel est mon vœu le plus cher ? que Sasuke n'éveille jamais son sharingan ».

Le plus jeune du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier.

« -Moi aussi », souffla Itachi. « Je ne souhaite à personne de ressentir toute cette douleur et cette haine.

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que quoique nous fassions ça l'atteindra lui aussi ».

Itachi ne dit rien, tout à fait d'accord. Il partageait les mêmes craintes.

« -Je t'aime nee-chan. Tu es la meilleure sœur que nous puissions rêver avoir.

-Je t'aime aussi petit monstre et je ne vous échangerai pour rien au monde.

-Promets-moi de revenir.

-Je le ferai quoiqu'il en coûte ».

« -Nee-chan ! »

Sasuke courait. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il devait absolument la rattraper. Au réveil, en découvrant l'absence de son ainée. Il avait compris, elle était partie.

Profitant du tour dans la salle de bain de son frère, il s'était enfui pour la retrouver.

Les passants observaient perplexe ce bambin à peine âgé de sept ans, fils du chef de la police du village et Uchiha de surcroît, courir et crier en plein milieu du village. Asuma qui avait croisé le petit, essaya de le retenir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais peine perdue. L'Uchiha n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié les coéquipiers de sa sœur, il était jaloux du temps qu'ils passaient avec elle. Sans expliquer quoique ce soit, Sasuke envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia du Sarutobi en y mettant toutes ses forces. Le gorille l'ayant lâché, il reprit sa course folle à la recherche de la jeune femme.

« -Sasuke ? »

Ses poumons étaient en feu. Il réussit à passer la porte du village et l'aperçut plus loin, cachée

entre les arbres.

Il l'avait réussi. Elle était là devant lui, dans toute sa beauté, rayonnante comme le soleil, une expression inquiète sur le visage. L'enfant tomba à genoux par terre et essaya de reprendre son souffle, les joues rouges, haletant. Elle s'accroupit à ses cotés et l'inspecta, la mine froncée

« -Ne pars pas », dit-il la respiration saccadé.

Quand il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa crainte se réalisa. La jeune femme avait les traits emplis de tristesse et de résignation.

« -Non ne me laisse pas », pleura-t-il en s'accrochant à sa cape.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

« -Je reviendrai, promis » reprit-elle la voix brisée.

« -Tu mens » sanglota-t-il.

« -Sasuke, regarde-moi »

L'enfant releva la tête vers elle, les yeux embués de larmes il ne distinguait pas grand-chose.

« -Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? »

Il secoua la tête après un instant de réflexion. Sa sœur avait toujours été sincère avec lui, parfois même trop.

« -Fais moi confiance s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas quand mais un jour je reviendrai, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça mais reprit sa crise de larme, le cœur brisé, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher ce départ.

Contre toute attente, elle glissa un objet dans sa main. C'était le collier qu'elle portait en permanence. Kagami le lui avait offert pour son cinquième anniversaire. La chaine était en or blanc et comportait cinq anneaux différents de manière à peine perceptible ; ils représentaient les cinq êtres les plus cher à ses yeux à cette époque.

« -Je vais vous le confier à Itachi et toi, d'accord ? Prends en bien soin. Les jours où je te manquerais beaucoup, il suffira que tu le porte et ce sera comme si j'étais avec toi. »

Le jeune garçon regarda l'objet émerveillé et hocha la tête avant de le passer autour de son cou afin de ne pas le perdre.

« -Maintenant avant que je parte je veux que tu me promette trois choses Sasuke ; la première c'est d'être heureux »

« -Comment je peux être heureux si tu me laisse seul ? »

« -Tu ne seras jamais seul », sourit-elle. « Itachi et nos parents seront là. Je reviendrai bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne remarqueras même pas mon absence ! »

Il la toisa peu convaincu et elle reprit sa liste.

« -La deuxième c'est de faire attention à toi, ne parle pas aux inconnus dans la rue, surtout ceux

qui ont pas l'air très fréquentable.

-Pourtant tu dis qu'il ne faut pas juger les autres sur leur apparence.

-Les inconnus, tu peux » s'amusa-t-elle. « La dernière c'est de ne jamais oublier que quoiqu'il arrive je t'aimerai toujours, que tu seras toujours ma priorité.

-ça fait quatre choses, nee-chan »

La kunoichi éclata de rire avant de se mettre à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de plainte et finit par lui dire le cœur en sang ;

« -Pardonne-moi petit chat »

Tout devint noir.

« -Altesse, tout va bien ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Yuko mon imagination doit me jouer des tours ».

L'Uchiha paraissait pensive, son regard vague s'était posé sur le couché de soleil. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Assise dos à la vitre, une cigarette entre les lèvres, elle observait les tons du ciel décliné vers le rose et l'orangé.

Son assistante s'assit en face d'elle et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, n'osant pas soutenir le regard de sa reine. Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Ayumi avait toujours été gentille avec elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas réputée pour la douceur de son caractère. C'était une reine juste, à l'humeur changeante et une franchise sans égale.

-Si je puis me permettre, vous avez l'air mal depuis notre arrivé ici. Ce village doit faire remonter beaucoup de souvenirs en vous, je le conçois et je ne me mêlerai pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Toutefois, si vous voulez en parler à quelqu'un qui est à l'extérieur de tout ça, sachez que je suis là et je vous écouterai avec plaisir. Ce serait un honneur. Je ne veux pas que vous vous surmenez. Vous pouvez déléguer sur nous, nous sommes ici pour vous servir et vous aider au mieux.

Ayumi sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune hybride. Celle-ci rougit immédiatement, peu habitué à ce genre de contact mais ne s'y déroba pas. Elle observa attentivement la réaction de sa reine. Elle lui souriait tendrement et semblait amusée.

« -Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Yuko.

-Je me sens si inutile, vous semblez triste et je ne peux rien faire », confessa-t-elle.

La souveraine soupira et laissa glisser sa main de son visage. Sans un mot, elle se retourna vers le paysage et reprit sa contemplation. L'Uchiha appréciait beaucoup Yuko mais elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était la première à avoir du mal à comprendre ses sentiments. Konoha faisait ressortir beaucoup de chose en elle. La mélancolie l'avait prise à la gorge presqu'à l'instant où elle avait posé un pied dans le village. Savoir que la plupart des proches qui lui restait ici avait péri la faisait trembler. Bien sur elle savait avant d'arriver qu'ils avaient disparu mais maintenant elle s'en rendait véritablement compte. Tout était plus tangible ; la solitude, la tristesse, la culpabilité… Jamais elle ne reverrait sa mère, son

père, son frère, Asuma… ça la déstabilisait. C'était comme si monde volait en éclat une seconde fois. La mort était omniprésente quand elle se promenait à Konoha. Elle aurait aimé se blottir dans les bras du frère qu'il lui restait, sentir que toute la vie n'avait pas disparu mais elle avait enfui ses souvenirs à l'aide du sharingan quelques années auparavant. Il devait rester en dehors de ça pour son propre bien. Dans ce cas là, elle aurait bien été voir Kakashi mais les choses avaient changé. Ils étaient si proche et si loin l'un de l'autre en même temps. Les années avaient creusé un fossé immense entre eux mais quand elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, elle pouvait encore voir le jeune homme de vingt ans qu'elle avait éperdument aimé, et qu'elle aimait toujours. Le côtoyer faisait revenir ses sentiments au galop. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à les repousser mais pouvait faire comme si il n'existait pas, chose impossible à présent. Quand elle croisait son regard, elle avait à nouveau seize ans et son cœur manquait un battement, une chaleur rassurante se logeait dans son ventre et ses genoux tremblaient. Combien de fois avait-elle du se retenir de se jeter contre lui ?

Elle soupira et secoua doucement la tête. En tant que dirigeante, elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur son ressenti, trop de personne dépendant d'elle, de son intelligence et son sang-froid. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Yuko qui conservait une expression déterminé à aider l'Uchiha.

« -Aide-moi à instaurer un climat de confiance entre l'alliance et notre nation », finit-elle par lui répondre. « Si les négociations se passent aussi bien jusqu'ici c'est parce que je connais les hokage et ils ont confiance en moi. Les relations avec mon successeur pourraient être plus tendues. Pour un pacte durable, l'alliance doit avoir confiance en nos institutions…

-Avez-vous une idée ?

-Non », soupira-t-elle. « Et je crains les retomber des négociations, mis à part sur le plan commercial, ce pacte n'a aucun réel avantage pour l'alliance. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord uniquement pour l'accord économique, il reste encore la partie militaire, et ça sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir ».

Le regard de Yuko s'assombrit.

« -Vous dépendez pourtant de la réussite de cette mission diplomatique.

-Comme tu dis… »

Ayumi finit sa cigarette et se leva, elle déplissa sa robe, informa son assistante qu'elle sortait prendre l'air et disparu en un coup de vent. Tant qu'elle pouvait elle devait régler certaines choses. Le déplacement instantané était un jutsu utile, pas besoin de passer devant sa garde et sortir accompagné. Dans le pire des cas si quelque chose se passait, Yoshiro ou Shinji la retrouveront grâce à leur flair, en attendant elle voulait être seule pour se recueillir. Il fallait qu'elle aille retrouver quelqu'un. Passer le porte du cimetière elle remonta l'allée principale et bifurqua dans un rangée opposé à celle où les membres de son clan reposait. Arrivé à destination, elle s'asseyait dans l'herbe humide.

« -Salut », murmura-t-elle. « Ça fait longtemps mon vieux ».

La tombe d'Asuma se dressait devant elle, sobre et grise. Tout ce que son coéquipier n'était pas.

« -Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pu revenir avant. J'aurai aimé te revoir, et t'expliquer tout moi-

même. J'imagine que tu me botteras les fesses pour ça quand on se reverra de l'autre coté », ria-t-elle.

Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement le marbre de la tombe froid. Tout le contraire d'Asuma. Elle se perdit dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce jeune adulte chaleureux et bourru. Il avait été un pilier pour elle, un confident, un réconfort… Il avait fait partie de sa seconde famille.

« -Ayumi ? »

Elle tourna son visage vers celui qu'elle était venu voir. Il rentrait de mission. Elle savait qu'il passerait par ici avant d'aller faire son rapport. Le jeune homme la contemplait les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

« -Bonsoir Tokuma », répondit-elle.

L'homme ne dit rien hébété et fut pris d'un fou rire. Sa coéquipière fronça les sourcils surprise. Elle s'était attendue à tout ; crise de larme, violence, cri, colère, évanouissement… Enfin tout sauf ça.

« -Tu n'es pas réelle », reprit-il les larmes aux yeux. « Ayumi est morte ou amnésique ou prisonnière quelque part dans le monde mais elle n'est pas à Konoha ».

« -Et qu'est ce que t'en sais le génie ? » railla-t-elle.

« -Je la connais mieux que ça ! Si elle était vraiment revenue à Konoha, elle serait avec son frère ou Kakashi pas sur la tombe d'Asuma ou avec moi !»

« -Et pourquoi ça ? »

« -Parce que son frère est la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, les parties de jambe en l'air avec Kakashi ont du lui manquer à en devenir folle… J'ai toujours été la dernière roue du carrosse. Tu le saurais très bien. »

Elle l'observa étonné et blessé par son discours.

« -Si je comptais vraiment pour elle, si elle avait confiance en moi elle serait venue me parler de ses problèmes », dit-il lointain avant d'allumer l'encens devant la tombe d'Asuma.

« -Je n'en ai pourtant parlé à personne… »

Avant qu'elle puisse lui expliquer quoique ce soit et le convaincre qu'elle était réel, des pas de courses résonnèrent derrière eux.

« -Altesse ! »

Ayumi distingua Kuichi et Yuko accourant vers elle.

« -Ayumi reine… Quel rêve étrange », sourit Tokuma.

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel et porta son regard sur son assistante, s'attendant à devoir gérer une des crises journalières du groupe. Qu'est ce que Kaede avait fait cette fois en représailles à Shinji ? Ce dernier avait fait des banderoles avec certaines de ses robes afin de se venger de la

fois où elle l'avait aspergé ses documents officiels et lui de thé vert brulant. La souveraine se

figea quand elle entendit de quoi l'affaire traitait cette fois.

« -C'est votre frère », dit nerveusement Yuko

« -Ino ? » S'inquiéta Sakura. « « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

La belle blonde était debout dans sa tenue ninja et faisait les cent pas au milieu de la salle d'attente adjacente au service des urgences. La jeune médecin remarqua qu'elle était folle de rage qu'en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« -Je vais tuer deux de mes élèves. Tu veux m'aider à cacher les corps ?

-Qu'ont-ils fait ? »

Elle soupira lasse et s'assit.

« -Ibiki les a surprit en train de peindre sur le monument des hokages. Quand ces deux imbéciles ont essayé de s'enfuir, ils ont glissé et se sont blessé. Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? Ils l'ont fait parce que le grand Naruto Uzumaki le faisait aussi plus jeune. Si je lui mets la main dessus, il va m'entendre ce crétin ! »

Sakura éclata de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre une histoire pareille. Il lui arrivait d'oublier la popularité de Naruto et son fanclub. A ses yeux il restait son coéquipier, meilleur ami et clown de service. Les villageois, eux, l'avaient enfin accepté et le voyaient comme un héro de la grande guerre.

« - Je ne te dis pas la honte. L'autre coincé ne va pas me lâcher avec cette histoire », gémit Ino dépitée en couvrant ses yeux avec ses mains. « Les hommes me désespèrent. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase fut prononcé d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse. Ino semblait lasse et fatiguée.

« -J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne parle pas juste d'Ibiki et des genins. Des problèmes avec Saï ?

-Tu parles… J'aimerai en avoir… Il se passe rien avec lui. Enfin, on est sorti quelque fois ensemble et on s'entend vraiment bien. Saï est adorable. Je sens qu'il fait des efforts pour se comporter comme quelqu'un de normal et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais il manque quelque chose. La nuit dernière, quand il m'a raccompagné chez moi, il a failli m'embrasser et puis… Rien ! Aucune montée d'adrénaline ou d'emballement cardiaque… ça m'a même soulagé qu'on soit interrompu. »

Sakura grimaça et lui offrit un regard compatissant.

« -Tu devrai peut-être arrêter les frais…

-Oui mais je sais pas vraiment comment lui faire comprendre... Enfin, c'est pas comme si il y avait quoique ce soit d'officiel entre nous. J'ai peur qu'il se renferme sur lui-même à nouveau après ça », soupira-t-elle.

Ino était le genre de fille qui ne supportait pas rester seule. Elle avait besoin de personnes autour d'elle et ce besoin s'était encore amplifié depuis le décès de son père. La jeune femme avait toujours eu la phobie de se retrouver seule. La présence des autres la rassurait. C'est

d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à voir Saï de plus en plus souvent. A la fin de la guerre, son équipe avait été officieusement dissoute. Shikamaru travaillait au coté de l'hokage. Choji avait sa propre équipe et passait beaucoup de temps avec Karui, une ambassadrice d'Iwa. Il se voyait peu et c'était la même chose avec ses autres amies. Tous avaient des obligations professionnelles et des horaires impossibles.

« -Et toi comment ça se passe avec Sasuke ? » demanda-t-elle pour arrêter de penser à ses problèmes.

La fleur fronça les sourcils.

« -Je me fais du soucis. Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelque temps et je suis presque sure qu'il est malade. Shizune peut dire ce qu'elle veut, ça doit surement être à cause de son sharingan. Il l'utilise beaucoup trop en mission. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Naoki Gekko et Kosaku Inari sortirent. Quand ils aperçurent leur professeur, leurs teints devinrent livides. Naoki eut même un mouvement de recul vers la sortie mais Ino avait déjà foncé sur eux et se livrait à son sermon, rouge de colère. Il faut croire que Kami eut pitié d'eux ce jour-là car moins de trente secondes plus tard, un jeune homme interpella Ino.

« -Oi Ino ! Sakura. »

Ino lâcha son élève et accourra auprès de Kiba, en renversant le second au passage. Le jeune homme lui offrait un grand sourire, le bras en écharde et quelques coupures sur le visage.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme avait presque l'air inquiète ce qui étonna au plus haut point Sakura. Ino et Kiba ne se supportait pas quand ils étaient plus jeune. Elle n'était pas au courant que cela avait changé.

« -Le petit d'Akamaru est resté coincé sur le toit de la maison. J'ai escaladé et une tuile à lâcher » , rit-il gêné. « Rien de bien grave. Le chiot n'a rien eu. »

« -Tu aurais pu te blesser », insista Ino agacé. « Tache d'être plus prudent. »

« -Tu t'inquièterais ? » sourit-il.

« -Bien sur que non », répondit-elle alors que ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. « Tu es assez grand pour pouvoir te gérer. De toute manière, j'ai assez avec ces deux morveux. »

Elle se tourna vers eux et les fusilla du regard. Ses élèves avalèrent leur salive difficilement. Kiba rit et le visage d'Ino se teinta un peu plus de rouge.

« -On se voit plus tard ? Il faut que j'aille prévenir Kakashi qu'il faudra un remplaçant pour ma mission de demain. »

Elle acquiesça, après les avoir salué et souhaité bonne chance aux petits , il partit. Dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte, la rose sauta sur son ami.

« -C'était quoi cette histoire ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle », rougit-elle.

La med-in lui frappa amicalement le bras en faisant la moue.

« -Je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez si bien

-On est juste amis

-C'est un grand progrès. Tu ne supportais même pas sa vue lors de notre examen des chuunin !

-On s'entendait pas si mal que ça

-Quelle horreur », reprit-elle en imitant la voix haut perché d'Ino à cette époque là. « Qu'est ce qu'un animal fait à l'examen, j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous refiler ses puces. »

La blonde rit gênée et lui donna un coup de coude.

« -On s'est rapproché pendant la guerre. Je m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point il était gentil et encourageant.

-C'est pas étonnant. Tu le fuyais comme la peste parce que tu avais peur de sentir le chien mouillé si tu restais cinq minutes à coté de lui. »

Ino grimaça. Oui, plus jeune elle n'avait pas été la plus tolérante ou la plus gentille. Elle se comportait en publique comme une gamine capricieuse et superficielle.

« -Tu exagère !

-A peine », sourit Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini par partir ensemble. La rose finissant son service sous peu, Ino régla son différent avec son équipe et partit avec elle faire les courses. Chose faite, elles se rendirent à l'appartement de la rose partager un repas ensemble. La Haruno fut surprise par l'absence du Uchiha.

-Ce que je te dis t'ennui ? se moqua Ino.

-Non non, rougit Sakura. Je m'inquiète à cette heure-ci Sasuke est déjà rentré. D'habitude il me prévient quand il tarde.

-Les garçons ont du l'entrainer quelque part à l'improviste. J'espère que tu ne le couve pas autant quand il est là, il risquerait de prendre peur !

Sakura rit nerveusement e n'ajouta rien. Ino avait probablement raison, il n'y avait pas matière à se faire un sang d'encre… Alors pourquoi avait-elle cette étrange sensation au creux du ventre ?

Les paupières de Sasuke papillonnèrent une minute avant qu'il comprenne que quelque chose clochait. Il se redressa brutalement. Le ninja se trouvait dans une chambre inconnu. Avait-il rêvé de ce qui venait de se passer ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Sa respiration était lourde, son torse plein de sueur et il sentait que quelque chose avait changé... Il se souvenait à présent.

« -Enfin réveillé », dit une voix trainante.

Shikamaru se tenait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une cigarette coincé entre ses lèvres.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Sasuke d'une voix enrouée.

Il toussa pour tenter de l'éclaircir, peine perdue.

« -Tu as du faire un malaise », l'informa Shikamaru. « Je t'ai vu tomber du toit d'une maison mais un peu trop tard. Heureusement tu es tombé dans les bosquets du jardin, ça a amorti ta chute. Je t'ai ramené chez moi et j'ai appelé Sakura. D'ailleurs, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau avant qu'elle arrive si tu es déshydraté, elle risque de m'arracher la tête… »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et le remercia.

A peine le Nara fut-il sorti que l'Uchiha se leva silencieusement et s'apprêta rapidement afin de partir. La rage faisait trembler ses membres, il avait envie d'hurler. Une seule image lui venait en tête, transpercer les corps des anciens avec son katana comme ils avaient ordonner à Itachi de le faire avec leurs parents. Depuis son retour à Konoha, il avait du oublier ses desseins de vengeance à leurs égards et entrer dans les rangs mais c'était avant de savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Ayumi ! Sa sœur… Il serra les dents. Elle l'avait abandonné, laissé pour compte malgré tout… Sa priorité ? C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait qualifié. Il ricana à cette pensée et sauta par la fenêtre. Cette fois il ne laissera pas les anciens s'en sortir. Il voulait des explications et une vengeance pour toute la douleur que son clan et lui avaient du endurer. Après ça il irait commander des explications à son aînée. La soirée promettait d'être inoubliable.

« -Quel imbécile », murmura Shikamaru en découvrant la chambre vide.

« -Sasuke, éloigne ton katana de sa gorge ».

La reine se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son capuchon sur ses épaules mais un masque cachait toujours la moitié supérieur de son visage. Le dos droit, les mains croisées sur son ventre elle avança de quelques pas vers Sasuke.

« -Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis? » cria-t-il sans quitter du regard l'ancienne du conseil

« -Pour éviter ça ».

Sasuke tremblait de rage. Sakura l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Il avait l'air blessé.

Shikamaru avait été voir Kakashi directement après la fuite de Sasuke, avait croisé Ino et Sakura en chemin.

« -Sasuke baisse ton arme et allons en parler à la maison ».

« -Quelle maison ? Celle où ils ont fait couler le sang des nôtre », cracha-t-il. « Il ne reste rien, je suis seule depuis onze ans et en plus ils se permettent de me retirer le peu qu'il me reste, mes souvenirs ?!

-Ce sont les tiens comme tu dis qui te les ont pris », cracha la vieille.

« -Comme si vous lui aviez laissé le choix », hurla-t-il. « Tout est de votre faute et celle de Danzo, et vous allez bientôt le rejoindre ».

La tension dans la salle était à son comble. Sasuke s'était infiltré dans la pièce où se trouvait les anciens. Un des deux avait réussi grâce à une sonnette d'alarme d'appeler des renforts. Les Anbu étaient arrivé et avaient voulu lancer l'offensive sur l'Uchiha mais la jeune reine avait ordonné à sa garde de le protéger. Les deux groupes de combattants se regardaient en chien de faïence. La situation était explosive. Personne ne bougeait. Ayumi serra les dents, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un incident diplomatique majeure avec ce qui courait dehors. Pour avoir un accord, elle avait besoin du vote du conseil maintenant composé d'un représentant de chaque clan majoritaire du village. Le meurtre des anciens par son frère ne favorisait pas sa position. Ce dernier l'inquiétait. Elle savait tout ce qu'il avait fait et par quoi il était passé mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ses yeux pouvaient porter autant de haine.

« -Ne leur donne pas une raison de te rendre la vie horrible », reprit Ayumi d'une voix douce. « Tu as tellement accompli après la guerre, ne fais pas fi de tous ses efforts sous le coup de la colère. Ne risque pas de tout perdre. S'il te plait rentrons.

-Enfin une Uchiha intelligente, ricana la vieille. Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter ».

Kakashi était sur les dents, coincé entre les deux feu, il ne pouvait rien faire. Les autres ninja présent se regardèrent entre eux perplexe par les propos de l'ancienne. Si l'Uchiha tuait un des deux s'en était fini de lui… Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il pouvait faire accepter aux conseillers en tant que hokage mais pas le meurtre des anciens.

« -Sasuke », implora Sakura plus loin.

Le jeune homme tendu finit par lâcher la vieille femme et se dirigea vers la souveraine. L'ancienne, enfin libre, voulu en profiter pour lui porter un coup dans le dos mais elle se fit devancée par la jeune souveraine qui la plaqua contre le mur, une main enserrant sa gorge. La vieille poussa des gémissements de douleur.

« -Mauvaise idée vieille peau », siffla la reine en colère. « On a du mal se comprendre quand je suis arrivée. Gentille comme je suis, je vais te réexpliquer notre accord une dernière fois. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous exécute pas Homura et toi, vous qui avez contribué à la quasi extinction du clan Uchiha c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer en guerre avec le sixième que j'apprécie et je respecte. Mais si vous touchez à un des cheveux de Sasuke je vous écorche tous vif et je me fais un robe avec ce qui reste de votre peau ».

La vieille eût une expression terrifiée et frissonna, elle ne voyait rien dans les yeux de la jeune femme, ni haine ni tristesse. Elle portait son regard vide et dénudé d'émotions sur elle.

« -Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas rien qu'à mon existence une souillure au nom de Kagami Uchiha ».

La jeune souveraine activa son sharigan et plongea l'ancienne dans un gentjutsu. Cette dernière se mit à crier à la mort. Les ANBU faisaient tout leur possible pour percer les défenses de la garde royale.

Le sixième finit par intervenir.

« -Ayumi ! Arrête. Tu l'as dis toi-même, il ne faut pas leur donner de raisons supplémentaires ».

L'ancienne s'écroula au sol libéré de sa vision cauchemardesque. La jeune femme lança un sourire à un Kakashi inquiet de la suite des événements.

« -Je suis un monstre que vous avez crée afin d'éviter deux guerres. Il y avait d'autres possibilités de régler ces discordances et vous avez choisi la pire. Assumez vos actes à présent.

-Si tu me tue, tu vas plonger ton royaume et ton village dans une guerre encore plus sanglante que la dernière.

-Je te l'ai dis si tu respecte notre accord je n'aurai pas à te tuer. Laissez le tranquille.

-Bien », finit-elle par capituler.

Ayumi laissa l'ancienne, aussi pâle qu'un linceul et recula de quelques pas.

« -Toutefois sache que tu payeras pour tes actes. La meilleure stratégie n'est peut-être pas de te retirer la vie séance tenante mais de rendre celle d'après trois plus sombres que la destinée que vous avez donnée à mon clan. Tout se paye un jour ne l'oubliez pas. N'aggravez pas votre cas. Tu viens de voir ce qui risque de t'attendre de l'autre coté ».

La reine mit sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et dans un gigantesque tourbillon de flamme sa garde et eux disparurent.

Ayumi regarda son frère du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi à l'endroit où l'emmener, et se retrouva avec lui et tout sa garde devant la maison où elle avait grandi. Mal à l'aise, elle envoya ses soldats se positionner autour de la maison et n'autorisa personne à entrer sauf Sasuke.

« -Yuko, ne laisse entrer personne sauf le hokage et les ninja qui l'accompagneront. »

A peine la porte fut refermée que son frère tourna ses yeux vers elle et l'observa sans se cacher.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon sans un mot. La seule lumière qui entrait dans cette grande maison poussiéreuse était celle qui passait à travers ma fenêtre adjacente à la porte d'entrée. L'odeur qui y régnait gênait leurs respirations. Il y faisait humide et froid. La jeune femme essaya de se donner un constance et de ne pas trop penser aux sentiments que cet endroit faisait ressurgir en elle. Voir la demeure aussi délabrée lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle traversa le salon et ouvrit les portes de la terrasse. L'odeur de renfermé était insupportable. L'air qui s'engouffra la fit

frissonner, la température s'était un peu rafraichi depuis la tombée de la nuit. Elle s'installa sur les planches en bois et s'alluma une cigarette.

« -Je ne t'ai jamais vu fumer. », dit Sasuke en s'installant à ses cotés.

Il n'avait pas cessé un instant de l'observer mais elle ne savait pas si c'était par curiosité ou parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle parte.

«-Je ne le faisais pas devant Itachi et toi. Ce n'était pas bon pour votre santé. »

Il rit et elle le fixa, surprise tandis qu'il essuya les larmes au coin des yeux.

«-C'est vrai que c'est bon pour toi. »

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace et elle ne releva pas.

« -Tu ressemble beaucoup à maman », souffla-t-elle si bas qu'elle ne pensa pas qu'il l'ait entendu.

Sasuke cala son visage contre son poing, et approfondit son examen de ses traits. La jeune femme était une copie presque conforme de leur mère, et lui-même lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était indéniable qu'il y ait un lien de parenté entre eux ; les mêmes grands yeux noirs sans pupille, le même nez fin, les mêmes pommettes hautes, le même froncement de sourcils hautains et agacé, les mêmes cheveux noirs épais. Oui, Sasuke avait bien une sœur.

« -Je vous ai confondu un moment quand j'ai vu ton visage », répondit-il en fermant les yeux, honteux.

Elle lui sourit tristement et baissa la tête.

« -Tu n'aurai pas pu me faire un plus beau compliment ».

La jeune femme camouflait son embarras.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Je suppose que tu dois avoir plein de questions »

« -Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue plus tôt ? »

Sasuke manquait d'air. La colère se déversait comme un torrent glacé dans ses veines.

« -J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours après la mort d'Itachi », répondit-elle la gorge serrée.

Il en resta sans voix, et leva presque craintivement les yeux vers elle. Était-elle venue pour cela ?

« -Tu sais que c'est moi qui l'ait fait ? »

« -Oui… »

« -Tu es venue pour le venger ? »

Ayumi leva un sourcil et le toisa amusée.

« -Itachi était gravement malade… Il serait mort tôt ou tard. Si Yuta avait découvert le massacre plus tôt, j'aurai probablement pourchassé Itachi pour avoir sa tête ».

« -Tu-tu veux dire que… », bégaya-t-il.

« -Je t'ai pardonné… Notre frère avait tout organisé. Il voulait mourir et te libérer de l'emprise d'Orochimaru. Avec ce combat, il a fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il t'a libéré en te donnant accès au mangekyou sharingan, et il a mit fin à sa vie. Sans vouloir te vexer, même si tu étais très fort, tu n'avais pas encore la maîtrise et la technique nécessaire pour le battre au top de sa forme.

-Il m'a laissé gagner… J'ai fini par m'en rendre compte.

-Tu as voulu laver l'honneur de notre famille, je comprends. Par contre tenir rigueur à Konoha pour les conneries de Danzo et les anciens… »

Sasuke grimaça et se gratta la tempe gêné.

« -Le sharingan a prit le dessus.

-N'aies pas honte. C'est avec les erreurs qu'on apprend. Tu n'as pas été au bout de ta folie. N'importe qui aurait perdu pied et le mangekyou ne t'a pas aidé… La haine alimente la puissance de nos yeux, plus tu utilise la pupille, plus ta haine s'intensifie. C'est un cercle vicieux.

-Itachi et toi n'auriez jamais réagi comme ça…

-C'est là que tu te trompe. Nous ne sommes pas surpuissant ou meilleur que toi Sasuke… Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait, le royaume était à la fin d'une guerre civile. Je devais parlementer avec le leader d'un groupe extrémiste, chose que j'avais déjà fait à deux reprises mais le commanditaire voulait plus que ce que j'offrais. Le pauvre homme a eu le pire timing du monde. Une heure après que le chef des renseignements ne me fasse son rapport sur ce qui s'était passé, cet homme se tenait avec milles hommes armés jusqu'aux dents devant le palais. Il a tranché la tête d'un de mes soldats de garde et m'a dit les yeux dans les yeux que si je ne lui donnais pas ce qu'il voulait ce serait ma tête qui roulerait sur le sol… »

L'Uchiha la fixait attentivement. Elle était ailleurs, transporté par ses souvenirs, le cri des hommes qu'elle abattait un à un à une vitesse effroyable résonnait encore contre ses oreilles, l'odeur du sang omniprésente, les os se brisant sous ses doigts, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, le sharingan la rendant folle…

« -J'ai foncé, à main nue en robe de gala sur eux et n'ai laissé qu'un survivant. C'était un jeune homme de moins de dix-sept ans, il pensait se battre pour ses idéaux et a vu tous ses compagnons mourir sous ma main en moins d'une demi-heure. Je lui ai ordonné de partir, informer ses supérieurs que je n'amenderai pas le dernier accord. C'était à prendre ou à laisser. Ils ont accepté… »

Elle porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et en tirant une longue lapée. La nicotine fit son effet et détendit peu à peu ses muscles.

« -Tu es loin d'être un monstre Sasuke. Les ténèbres ont toujours guetté les membres de notre clan à chaque instant. Nous avons tous une part d'ombre, même Itachi.

-Tu lui en veux je suppose…

-Certains philosophes pensaient que seul les âmes basses pouvaient éprouver de la haine. Ils ont peut-être raison en un sens. Je pense que tu sais à quel point il est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer. Itachi et Shisui étaient les seuls qui savaient que j'allais partir. Je ne suis resté en contact qu'avec eux. Quand Shisui s'est suicidé, notre frère m'a caché la vérité et a fini par me dire qu'il était mort lors d'une mission pour justifier son silence dans notre correspondance. Les années ont passé, Itachi et moi nous nous écrivions au moins une fois par semaine. Quand je n'ai plus eu de réponse pendant dix jours je me suis inquiétée, et j'ai envoyé des hommes à sa recherche, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'est quand le chef du service des renseignements est rentré que j'ai su… »

Sa voix se brisa et elle tira sur sa cigarette, espérant se donner assez de courage pour finir ses explications.

« -Quand je suis partie au pays de la nuit, le souverain m'a dit que quand j'aurai mené ma mission à bien je pourrai rentrer. Ça m'a rendu tellement heureuse. Pendant toutes ces années je me suis accroché à cet espoir. Dès le moment où tout le territoire serait reconquis je pourrais rentrer… Je retrouverai ma famille et mes amis, ma vie reprendrait comme avant. Jamais je n'y serai arrivé si j'avais su qu'il ne restait plus rien… C'est ce qu'Itachi a du penser.»

Une telle tristesse se dégageait d'elle. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu sa sœur comme ça. Il se rappelait d'elle comme une femme gentille, joyeuse et attentionnée. Il détourna le regard. Pourquoi n'était-il pas soulagé ? Il sentait toujours autant cette pression dans son ventre. Elle était resté là-bas accomplir son devoir de ninja et n'était pas venue le chercher.

« -Itachi est mort il y a trois ans. Tu n'es pas revenue pour moi. Ne fais pas comme si je comptais pour toi. », reprit-il acide.

Elle releva les pans de sa robe et me montra ses chevilles. Des traits noirs compliqués et enlacés y étaient dessinés, on aurait dit des sceaux. Celui sur sa cheville gauche semblait séparé en deux, il avait du être brisé tandis que l'autre semblait parfaitement normal.

« -Non je ne suis pas revenu pour toi mais pour une alliance entre les grands pays shinobi et celui que je dirige. J'ai essayé de revenir avant mais ces sceaux m'en ont empêché »

Sasuke l'observa abasourdi.

« -Comment peuvent-ils te marquer comme ça… comme si tu étais qu'un simple objet ! Tu es leur reine, ils -»

Ayumi éclata de rire.

« -Excuse-moi… C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire »

Elle mordilla ses lèvres, ferma les yeux et soupira, cherchant un moyen de lui dire sans créer un nouveau scandale.

« -Il y a quinze ans, une équipe de chuunin de Konoha a tué un haut commanditaire du pays de la nuit. Le souverain a exigé au hokage une tribu humaine pour réparer son préjudice subi. Mais il voulait un ninja puissant soit quelqu'un du clan Senju soit quelqu'un du clan Uchiha. Comme Tsunade-sensei était en voyage et la seule représentante de son clan en vie, le conseil a décidé de sacrifier un Uchiha».

Sasuke la contemplait totalement dépassé et lui demanda de continuer. C'était comme un accident de circulation, il ne pouvait pas retirer son regard malgré la douleur et se sentait irrésistiblement attiré.

« -Hiruzen Sarutobi, le sandaime a convoqué père pour lui exposer la situation. Il ne l'a pas cru et est entré dans une colère noire. Notre clan avait été attaqué un mois plus tôt et il était convaincu que c'était un coup monté par le conseil à l'époque uniquement composé de Danzo et l'équipe Tobirama. Cette histoire a mit encore plus d'huile sur le feu quand père en a parlé lors de la réunion du clan. Depuis l'attaque de Kyubi, et le rejet des autres villageois, les adeptes des idées de Madara se sont multipliés. Beaucoup de villageois pensait que le coupable était parmi nos rangs et nous craignait, nous les hommes au sharingan…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa contre un pot en céramique rempli de terre sèche.

« -Père a commencé à adhérer lui aussi à ces idéaux petit à petit, mère aussi. Kagami étant mort, il n'y avait plus de figure importante croyant la bonne foi du hokage au sein de notre clan. Nous devenions des parias. Rejeté par les autres et les rejetant à notre tour. Le rônin Saito qui dirigeait le pays de la nuit a fini par envoyé un escadron sur le village, il fut repoussé mais plusieurs anbu sont mort. Le roi ne bluffait pas et Hiruzen en reparla avec père, qui refusa de donner qui que ce soit. Itachi a voulu y aller, alors je me suis proposé pour qu'il reste. A l'époque ça semblait la meilleure idée, et je m'en voulais tellement de la vie qu'avait mené notre frère. Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger même en prenant sa place… ».

Sa voix se brisa et elle baissa sa tête. Ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait détaché et posé sur une épaule, drapèrent son visage comme un grand morceau de tissu, impossible de distinguer son expression mais il vit tout de même quelques perles argentés s'écraser sur le sol.

« -Je suis désolé », sanglota-t-elle. « Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il puisse aller aussi loin, qu'il puisse tuer toute notre famille pour la paix. La troisième grande guerre l'a traumatisé, il ne s'en est jamais remis. Si seulement je l'avais mieux protégé… S'il n'avait pas vu toutes ces horreurs peut-être que tout le monde serait encore là et que tu aurais eu une enfance heureuse. J'ai sous estimé son traumatisme, si j'avais été plus clairvoyante rien ne serait arrivé. Il y avait d'autres solutions et j'ai choisi la lâcheté. Tu as parfaitement le droit de me détester, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je suis la première à me haïr. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu me pardonneras d'avoir été aussi faible, et de ne pas être restée me battre aux cotés de père. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi par ces révélations. La gorge sèche, les yeux écarquillé, il l'observait. Elle se cachait les yeux et pleurait doucement les épaules voutées, les mains tremblantes. Elle lui faisait pensée à une petite fille brisée. Ses yeux lui brulèrent en sachant ce qu'elle avait du endurer en essayant de les sauver. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant et ça le bouleversait voir toute cette souffrance en elle à cause d'eux. Combien Itachi et elle avaient sacrifié pour le protéger ? Sasuke se maudissait de n'avoir été qu'un enfant quand ces choses se sont produites.

Il s'approcha doucement, presque craintif et la serra tendrement contre lui. C'était comme si il avait peur de lui faire mal lui aussi en s'accrochant ainsi à elle. Il était encore difficile de réaliser ce qui se passait. Sa sœur était là, vivante à ses cotés. Son visage trouvait une place contre son épaule, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et ils pleurèrent ensemble.

Après quelques minutes, elle le repoussa doucement et rit confuse.

Il esquissa un sourire et s'essuya les yeux gêné. Attendrie, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'étreignit contre elle et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Sasuke posa sa tête contre son coup et respira calmement son odeur, si familière. Sa respiration était régulière et il écoutait les battements de son cœur. Le jeune homme avait à nouveau sept ans et tout allait bien.

« -Je veux tout savoir ! », déclara-t-il toujours contre elle au bout de quelque temps.

« -En voilà une belle présomption », ria-t-elle.

Il sourit et prit sa main.

« -Dis-moi tout »

« -Merci d'affiner ta recherche. », sourit-elle avant d'entremêler ses doigts au sien. « J'espère que tu as du temps car tout c'est assez long »

« -Tout le temps qu'il faudra pour toi »

Elle lui frappa amicalement le bras

« -Arrête Sakura pourrait être jalouse et penser que tu me drague »

Sasuke rougit.

« -Comment tu… ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire mystérieux et il la bouscula, impatient d'avoir sa réponse.

« -Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les chats t'aimaient autant ? » dit-elle espiègle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette étrange question.

« -Parce que je leur inspire confiance ? » tenta-t-il peu convaincu.

« -Pas vraiment non. », ria-t-elle. « J'ai un contrat d'invocation avec les félins, et leur chef m'apprécie beaucoup. Disons que c'est une personne serviable et qu'il aime me rendre service. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il essaya de trouver une quelconque trace d'humour sur son visage.

« -Tu m'as espionné tout ce temps avec des chats ?! »

Elle grimaça.

« -Dis comme ça, ça a l'air d'être quelque chose de mal »

Il secoua la tête.

« -J'avais besoin de savoir comment tu allais, comme je pouvais pas me déplacer j'ai trouvé une solution alternative » souffla-t-elle plus sérieusement.

« -Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas si je dois en éprouver du plaisir ou flipper tout simplement. Je dois dire que ça te donne des airs de psychopathe. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

«-Pense ce qui ne t'empêchera pas de dormir la nuit ».

Il s'apprêta à répondre quand Yuko entra.

« -Le hokage est devant la porte accompagné de Naruto Uzumaki et Shikamaru Nara »

« -Merci Yuko. Fais les entrer »

La jeune femme s'inclina et repartit les chercher.

« -Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? » demanda-t-il.

Tenter de tuer une conseillère devant une légion d'Anbu n'avait pas été son idée la plus brillante, et sa sœur l'avait aidé à prendre la fuite.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -Kakashi est quelqu'un d'altruiste. Je pense qu'il a déjà été tenté plusieurs fois avant toi de leur régler leur compte. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil et elle se mordit la langue. Sa franchise pouvait être une tare quelque fois. Le jeune homme ne savait pas que le hokage et elle avait été proche, assez proche pour faire perdre son sang froid à l'argenté.

Les trois hommes entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Sasuke », hurla Naruto. « Tu vas bien ? »

Son ami acquiesça. Ayumi et lui s'étaient levé pour faire face aux arrivants.

« -Vous êtes qui vous en réalité ? », demanda le blond acide, un doigt accusateur pointé vers elle. « Si c'est toi Orochimaru, reprends ta vraie forme ! Ce déguisement est ridicule. »

Kakashi manqua de s'étouffer. Sasuke hurla de rire et Ayumi fixa Naruto, un sourcil levé, la mâchoire contractée, on pouvait distinguer une lueur sanguine danser dans ses yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait à la meilleur manière de lui arracher les yeux. Shikamaru soupira.

« -Vous êtes une Uchiha je suppose ? » dit Shikamaru

Naruto poussa un bruit guttural indescriptible à mi-chemin entre l'étouffement et le cri. Il regarda les personnes autour de lui perdu.

« -Mais Itachi les a tous tué !»

La reine pinça ses lèvres et Sasuke la sentit se tendre. Le sujet était encore sensible. Il avait eu douze ans pour s'habituer à la tristesse et cette douleur sourde, elle seulement trois sans parler de la cicatrice cuisante qu'avait laissé leur frère après lui avoir menti toutes ces années.

«- Naruto », souffla Kakashi. « Calmes-toi. »

« -ça ne vous inquiète pas sensei ? »

« -Non ça ne l'inquiète pas puisqu'il connaît cette femme », souffla Shikamaru blasé par toute cette agitation. « Je suppose que vous devez être une cousine directe de Sasuke pour lui ressembler autant. »

Ayumi sourit, et décida de reprendre sa place assise, suivi de son frère.

« -Je pense qu'on repassera pour garder mon identité confidentielle, Kakashi.»

Elle s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et il vint prendre place à ses cotés. Shikamaru et Naruto finirent aussi par s'installer en tailleur.

« -Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? » demanda Naruto

« -C'est ma sœur, Ayumi Uchiha », déclara Sasuke.

Naruto poussa un cri surpris et la reine se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire face à son expression incrédule. On aurait dit un poisson sorti de l'eau.

« -Depuis quand tu as une sœur ? »

« -Depuis le moment où je suis née. A ton avis idiot !? »

« -Il tient vraiment de sa mère », dit-elle à Kakashi hilare.

Le blond reporta son attention sur elle, plus attentif, la tête penchée à quelques centimètres de la sienne, les traits tendu sous la concentration.

« -Vous connaissiez ma mère ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de lui souffler la fumée en pleine figure. Il bondit en arrière en jurant.

« -Oui c'était ma sensei »

« -Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ? » dit-il d'un ton boudeur à Sasuke.

« -Je ne le savais pas moi-même »

« -Comment tu peux ne pas savoir que tu aies une sœur ! »

Il se tourna vers son ainée qui eut un sourire gêné.

« -Pourquoi lui avoir effacé la mémoire ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« -Comment elle aurait fait ? »

« -Avec son sharingan. Ça ne sert pas qu'à copier des techniques et lancer des gentjutsu. », reprit Shikamaru las.

« -Très peu de personne même avec un sharingan peuvent faire des choses pareilles. Même Sasuke avec son rinnegan en est incapable pour le moment. » sourit la Uchiha.

« -Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui la faucheuse. »

Elle rit.

« -Qui est-ce ? Le fils de Shikaku » demanda-t-elle au rokudaime.

« -Et un élève d'Asuma. »

« -Il a donc suivi la tradition… Etonnant… »

« -Comment le connaissiez-vous ? » demanda le jeune brun.

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui lança un regard hautain.

« -Je suis déçu, je te pensais plus perspicace… Tu connais mon surnom mais pas qui je suis… Asuma et moi étions dans la même équipe. »

« -Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu votre prénom ? » s'enquit-il douteux.

« -Vous posez trop de questions », dit Kakashi. « Sasuke connaît toute l'histoire, je pense que c'est suffisant pour le moment. »

« -Mais -»

« -Nous en reparlerons à un autre moment. » ajouta Ayumi. « Il y a plus important pour le moment. »

« -Vous ne devez révéler son identité à personne. Les kages, vous et moi sommes les seuls au courant et ça doit rester comme ça jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Le ton de Kakashi était sérieux et sans appel. Les jounins se contentèrent de hocher de la tête.

« -Sortez s'il vous plait, je dois parler à Ayumi », ajouta-t-il.

Shikamaru et Naruto sortirent.

« -Toi aussi Sasuke. »

Il observa son sensei d'un air défiant, et se tourna vers sa sœur comme pour avoir son approbation. Kakashi sourit, le message était passé. Le jeune homme était revenu en disant vouloir faire un partenariat avec le village mais rester libre, il refusait d'être sous sa complète domination. On aurait dit qu'à présent il avait trouvé à qui il obéirait sans conditions.

Elle hocha la tête, le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

« -Passe à mon hôtel avec Naruto et Shikamaru demain d'accord ? Je t'avais prévenu tout c'est long ! »

Son petit frère sourit et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il tendit un collier à sa sœur qui écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« -On en a plus besoin puisque tu es là maintenant. »

Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire triste.

« -Tu sais que je pars dans une semaine. »

Il tourna les talons et arrivé à la porte lui dit :

« -Tu me le rendras à ce moment là. Et quand tu reviendras vivre ici, il sera de nouveau à toi. On a un accord.»

« -Et je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Il sourit.

« -A demain alors nee-san. »

La porte se referma derrière lui.

« -ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse. »

Elle rayonnait. Son regard pétillant se leva vers le sien et il manqua de rire, soulagé. Cette lueur pleine de vie et de chaleur était à nouveau là.

« -On m'a rendu ce qui me restait de plus précieux. Je ne pouvais pas faire une tête de trois mètres de long encore bien longtemps. », sourit-elle sobrement.

Kakashi la contemplait fasciné. Une nouvelle aura dansait autour d'elle. Il se sentait attiré comme par le soleil.

« -Je suis content pour toi. »

« -Merci. »

« -A propos de quoi ? »

« -De tout. »

« -Dans ce cas, merci à toi aussi. »

Il lui prit une cigarette, abaissa son masque, la porta à ses lèvres et elle claqua des doigts pour la lui allumer.

« -Même allumer une cigarette, tu ne peux pas le faire comme les autres. »

« -Je suis au dessus de la masse. »

Il rit. Assis par terre, ils consommaient tranquillement leur cigarette en regardant la lune et les étoiles au dessus d'eux. Avant il était normal qu'ils partagent ce genre de moment. Ayumi se sentit soulagé, elle avait eu peur qu'une occasion de la sorte ne se représente jamais. On ne chérit que trop peu les choses auquel nous sommes habitué jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque.

« -Tu prévois des sanctions disciplinaires ? », reprit-elle après un moment de silence.

« -Non, les anciens l'ont cherché, par contre je vais devoir avouer la vérité sur ton histoire au conseil. »

Ayumi haussa les épaules.

« -Je pourrais toujours faire joué mon silence pour avoir la signature du pacte », blagua-t-elle. « Pourquoi as-tu pris Naruto et Shikamaru avec toi ? »

« -Personne ne voulait laissé partir seule le hokage dans zone aussi dangereuse », s'amusa-t-il. « Sasuke va vouloir passer ses journées avec toi à présent. Ce sera plus facile si certains soient au courant et puisse l'accompagner. Je pense que ça ferait du bien à Shikamaru et Naruto de partager avec toi des souvenirs de leurs proches. »

« -Ne me prends pas pour une idiote si c'était uniquement pour ça, ils auraient rencontré Tokuma il y a bien longtemps… »

« -C'et vrai que ça servira aussi pour ne pas ébruiter ton histoire. Tu sais qu'il est de mon devoir de protéger les intérêts de Konoha. Seul des ninjas de confiance pourront savoir ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« -Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

« -Tu es d'accord avec ce que je fais pourtant tu m'en veux »

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Les femmes sont compliqués… »

Salut ! comme allez-vous ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Maintenant qu'il est terminé la suite promet d'être plus drôle et mouvementée.

Le chapitre 6 est en cours de rédaction. J'espère pouvoir le publier après Pâques. Un test m'attend après les vacances donc je risque de mettre l'écriture entre parenthèse, sans parler de la session d'examen qui commence en mai.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions.

J'aimerai savoir si vous avez des théories sur la suite et ce que vous pensez d'Ayumi maintenant et de sa relation avec ses frères

Vos review m'encouragent à continuer donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser ^^

A bientôt !

Amour et Pizza

Mitsuki


	8. Chapter 6: Tu m'as manqué

**Chapitre 6: Tu m'avais manqué**

"-Ce qui est arrivé est un scandale", s'époumona l'ancienne. "Nous devrions exécuter ce garçon ! Si nous laissons passer cette affaire, d'autres en feront de même et nous perdrons toute crédibilité auprès des autres villages ninjas.  
-Elle est tombé sur la tête la vieille !" hurla Naruto.  
"-Montre un peu de respect", siffla Tsunade en lui tirant l'oreille.

La salle de réunion de la tour du hokage abritait une réunion du conseil, le rokudaime, les anciens et un représentant de chacun des douze clans "fondateurs" en faisait partie; Tsunade du clan Senju, Naruto du clan Namikaze, Shikamaru du clan Nara, Ino du clan Yamanaka, Hiashi du clan Hyuga, le fils de Hiruzen* du clan Sarutobi, Choza du clan Akimichi, Tsume du clan Inuzuka, Shibi du clan Aburame, le chef du clan Shimura et Kakashi du clan Hatake. Le seul absent, et ce depuis la création de ce nouveau conseil, était celui du clan Uchiha.  
Kakashi soupira devant l'attitude bornée des anciens. Leur mauvaise foi faisait bouillir son sang mais il parvenait miraculeusement à garder son sang froid.

"-Ce qui est arrivé était prévisible et vous vous en êtes très bien sorti", contra le chef du clan Achimichi.

Le père de Choji, Cho Achimichi, avait été un ami proche de Kagami Uchiha. Il prenait donc naturellement la défense de ses neveux. Dans le passé, il avait eu l'occasion de combattre aux cotés d'Ayumi et garde une haute opinion de la jeune femme.

"-Exécuter Sasuke Uchiha est excessif", ajouta Shikamaru. "Et cela nous mettrait en mauvaise position.  
-Sa sœur n'hésiterait pas à raser le village pour lui", précisa Tsunade.  
"-J'aimerai avoir un vote", dit Homura d'un ton intransigeant. "La mort de ce jeune homme est peut-être une mauvaise idée mais il doit être puni".

L'expression arrogante du vieil homme eut raison de la patience du rokudaime.

"-Vous devriez être heureux qu'il ait renoncé à vous tuer", répliqua Kakashi. "Je vous rappel que vous avez tous les deux commandité l'assassinat de tout son clan et vendu la seule parente qu'il lui restait comme on vend une volaille au marché du dimanche matin !"

La haine à peine contenue dans cette dernière phrase choqua l'assemblée. Le ninja copieur était d'un ordinaire tranquille et posé même dans les temps les plus troubles ou les discussion les plus houleuse. D'autant plus que beaucoup au sein du conseil ignorait la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec Ayumi.

"-Le massacre n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu", soupira Hiashi. "Si la vérité s'ébruite pouvez-vous imaginer les répercussions ? Votre réaction a été tout à fait disproportionné.  
-Nous avons su préserver le secret pendant plus de dix ans", contra Koharu. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer.  
-Bande d'abruti !" gronda la Inuzuka. "Ayumi est devenu reine d'une nation. Vous n'êtes plus en position de force que vous le souhaitez ou non n'y change rien ! Arrêtez de jouer aux autruches. Elle peut divulguer la vérité quand elle le souhaite et nous déclarer la guerre si elle le veut ! Elle n'est pas connu pour sa bonté de cœur. Vous ne vous rappelez pas comment on la surnommait ? La faucheuse ! Cette gamine a assassiné plus de deux-cent d'Orochimaru sous le coup de la colère. Quand l'ennemi la reconnaissait, il battait directement en retraite.  
-Auriez-vous peur ?" railla l'ancienne.  
"-Vous devriez", dit sombrement le chef des Aburame. "Une relation pacifiste avec elle nous serait bénéfique. Ce n'est pas seulement une tête brulée. Son don pour les stratégies militaires n'est plus à démontrer sans parler du sharingan. Ses talents pourraient aussi nous servir.  
-S'en prendre au jeune Uchiha qui a voulu exercer un juste droit de vengeance est trop risqué", ajouta le frère d'Asuma. "Essuyer cet écart nous évitera beaucoup de problème. Tant que Sasuke va bien, nous ne risquons rien.  
-Si la vérité du massacre éclate, nous risquons d'avoir un soulèvement populaire et être vu comme des dictateurs par votre faute", dit Tsunade. "Il est important de sauver la paix publique quitte même à nous abaisser devant Sasuke Uchiha.  
-N'oubliez pas que vous avez assassiné tout un clan dont au moins une cinquantaine de civil, une vingtaine d'enfants qui n'avait rien à voir dans le coup d'état...", s'énerva Ino. "Tout ce que vous pouvez faire est vous taire ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moins c'est vous que je ferai exécuter et pas Sasuke. Vous avez fait décimer au moins une centaine d'innocent à cause de leur nom de famille et pour éviter des retombées, par un enfant de treize ans !"

La jeune Yamanaka était rouge de colère. Elle semblait sur le point d'en venir au poing. Lors de son discours elle s'était levé d'un bon et à présent fusillait les anciens du regard. Shikamaru tira sur son poignet, lui intimant de se rassoir et garder son calme.

"-Si Itachi Uchiha a exécuté cet ordre c'est pour sauver son frère. Vous n'avez même pas été capable d'assumer vos actes ou de vous salir les mains", reprit sombrement Naruto d'une voix plus calme.

Personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit. Le silence était de plomb et la tension régnant dans la pièce à couper au couteau.

"-Devrions-nous informer certains de nos ninja du retour de l'Uchiha ?" finit par demander Choza. "Ou devra-t-elle jouer à cache-cache encore longtemps ?  
-La vérité finira par sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre", ajouta Hiashi. "Nous pouvons en définir la portée".

La plupart des conseillers hochèrent la tête.

"-Nos ninja méritent des réponses", déclara Tsume.  
"-Du moins la partie acceptable uniquement", soupira Kakashi. 

Ayumi se réunit avec Yuko et ses médecins dans une salle à part avant de partir à l'hôpital. Hajime Nori l'orthopédiste observait tout autour de lui avec une certaine fascination. Il avait du mal encore à se faire à l'énergie des lieux, disait-il de sa voix haut perchée. C'était un sorcier particulièrement étrange, habillé d'un costume trois pièces lignés gris et noire, il portait un haut de forme ses mains manucurée de bleu à paillettes tenait une cane formé par deux serpents enroulé l'un contre l'autre, leurs gueules ouvertes emboitée l'une dans l'autre. Ses cheveux courts et déstructuré étaient composé de mèches de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Rien que le regarder lui donnait mal de tête, ça promettait. Etsuko Megumi, la traumatologue, se tenait droite, à l'affut de tout bruit ou mouvement suspect. Elle était l'archétype de l'hybride raciste et paranoïaque mais la meilleure dans son domaine. Quarantenaire au visage fermé, elle lui faisait penser à une de ces vieilles célibataire ténor dans son milieu, qui avait raté l'occasion de se caser avec quelqu'un et avoir une famille car trop plongé dans le travail. Elle était quelqu'un qui voulait réussir en tout et avoir une vie parfaite; le mari exemplaire, des enfants adorables, des vêtements de marque, la maison quatre façades, les vacances de luxe... Le qu'en dite vous semblait une des choses les plus importantes à ses yeux. Heureusement que Kami-sama avait sauvé l'humanité de la progéniture de cette femme. Ayumi haïssait ce genre de personne qui avait besoin de l'envie des autres pour gonfler son égo et être épanouie. Daiki Tanaka, hybride et chef de l'équipe médicale, était la personne la plus normale qui lui ait été donné de voir ces derniers temps. Homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, des rides au coin de ses yeux bleu ciel brillants, il parlait peu et bien. Il était un de ces hommes calmes dont la présence seule imposait le respect. Peut-être était-ce du à son statut social ou la trace que servir à l'armée avait laissé sur lui.

Doucement le Dr. Nori se tourna vers la souveraine et l'observa comme si elle était un animal étrange dont in venait de découvrir l'existence. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle.

"-Votre aura est étrange", murmura-t-il.  
"-Pas autant que vous", ricana-t-elle.  
"-Si sombre... C'est comme si les ténèbres émanaient de vous... Si belle et si noire..."

Soudain, il s'arrêta, ne dit plus rien et reprit son observation de la pièce en chantonnant un air joyeux.

"-Serait-il autiste ?" s'enquit Yuko à voix basse pour pas qu'il n'entende.  
"-Non juste taré", dit le Dr. Megumi d'une voix un peu trop perchée. "Je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont laissé sortir du département de psychiatrie".

Tanaka leva les yeux au ciel. Ce trio ne ferait pas long feu... Ayumi sentait déjà sa patience venir à bout. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de fumer aujourd'hui. De plus, les cas sociaux qu'étaient Shinji et Kaede l'occupaient déjà assez, pas besoin d'un nouveau numéro ! Raison qui la décida à fixer directement les choses.

"-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'importance de votre tâche", dit-elle menaçante. "Vous ne voudriez pas causé un quelconque dommage à votre pays. Cette alliance est capitale".

Le Dr. Megumi et le Dr. Tanaka hochèrent de la tête au garde à vu.

"-J'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez les meilleurs  
-Nous le sommes", bégaya Etsuko.

Ayumi plissa les yeux et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Oui, la reine pouvait faire très peur pas besoin d'arme ou de menace, son regard en disait long et Etsuko, comprit qu'elle n'aimait pas être interrompu. Aussitôt, elle se confondit en excuse et baissa la tête. Yuko soupira discrètement. La souveraine adorait faire peur lors des premières rencontres, particulièrement aux personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas, et il était certain qu'elle n'aimait pas grand monde.

"-J'attends des résultats. Qui vous êtes, ce que vous faîtes, ou ce que vous pensez je m'en contre-fou", reprit-elle. "Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de soigner ces patients et ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras, peu m'importe comment. Vous suivrez mes ordres et uniquement les miens. Si vous avez des questions, Yuko pourra y répondre mais ne la monopolisez pas. Les patients que je vous donnerai seront votre priorité. Si vous avez des préjugés envers les ninja ou une rancœur quelconque, c'est le moment de l'oublier. Je ne tolérai aucun écart. Vous êtes prévenu. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable je vous donne l'occasion maintenant de partir. Si vous restez, vous savez ce qui vous attend".

Tous acquiescèrent cette fois, même Nori, revenu quelques instants sur terre.

"-Allons-y alors".

Ayumi mit un masque sur son visage, ils partirent à l'hôpital accompagné de Kuichi, Yoshiro et Shinji comme garde du corps. Le voyage se passa sans encombre majeur. Tanaka entretenait une discussion courtoise avec Yuko. Nori s'extasiait sur tout. Ayumi lui trouvait des airs de chapelier fou gay. Il était plus plaisant à regarder que Megumi et ses airs constipés. Sortir et se mélanger aux humains semblaient lui donner des indispositions intestinales. Son nez était si pincé qu'il fut étonnant qu'elle sache encore respirer. La reine quand à elle, profitait de cet instant pour fumer à coté de ses gardes du corps qui eux ne la dérangeait pas par des bavardages incessants et inutiles. Ils travaillaient tous les quatre ensemble depuis presque douze ans, avant qu'elle monte sur le trône. Son absence de tolérance pour les dérangements inutiles étaient donc chose bien connu, Shinji en avait subi les frais au début.  
Arrivé à l'accueil Shizune leur souhaita la bienvenue et les guida jusqu'à la salle d'auscultation. Le premier patient était Gaï Maito.

Le rokudaime les attendait devant la chambre, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres. La reine sentit son cœur accélérer quand elle croisa son regard. Cet idiot était toujours aussi séduisant. Troublée, elle regarda ailleurs et voulu reprendre son attitude blasée habituelle.  
Kakashi salua chaleureusement les médecins avant de lui demander une audience privée expresse. Ayumi savait qu'une réunion avec le conseil avait eu lieu le matin même. Tendue, elle le suivit et écouta attentivement son rapport à ce propos.

"-Bien", soupira-t-elle soulagée de ses explications. "Je ne penserai pas que ça se passerait aussi bien.  
-Ta réputation a la peau dure si tu veux mon avis", ria-t-il. "Personne ne semblait prêt à entrer en conflit avec toi.  
-A t'entendre j'ai l'air d'un monstre", dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.  
"-Tu as même une ballade en ton honneur", sourit-il. "Comment elle sonnait encore ? A la nuit tombé, prenez garde. Aux portes du pays du feu, elle est là avec ses grands yeux écarlates et sa lame tranchante. Elle est là la faucheuse de Konoha. Jamais ne rate-t-elle sa cible. Prends garde cher ami et ne la regarde jamais dans les yeux ou tu ne sortiras plus du pays du-  
-Arrête !" dit-elle. "Ces musiciens ambulants ne savent plus quoi inventer, et cette chanson ne ressemblait absolument pas à ça. Bientôt je deviendrai aussi une dévoreuse d'enfant..."

Elle lui frappa amicalement l'épaule et il attrapa son poignet en riant. La tension semblait être retombé entre eux. Kakashi en était soulagé, Ayumi avait été assez froide la veille et il ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec elle que ce soit pour des raisons politiques comme personnelles. La jeune femme avait disparu pendant plus de dix ans, il espérait reprendre où leur relation s'était arrêter. Hors de question de gâcher ces moments avec des disputes futiles...  
Sachant qu'il y avait un moment pour tout, Kakashi reprit la parole plus sérieusement quand leurs rires s'éteignirent.

"-Il a été convenu qu'on devrait dévoiler ton identité à certains ninjas, du moins si tu es d'accord...  
-Tu n'as pas peur des questions qui en sortiront ?" s'informa-t-elle surprise.

Le hokage soupira.

"-Konoha a elle aussi sa part d'ombre. Il est temps de l'assumer, du moins devant certains. Il ne vaut mieux pas tout dévoiler au grand public non plus.  
-Je comprends  
-Excuse-moi..."

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit.

"-Tu fais ce qu'il faut pour le bien du village. ça ne sert à rien de créer une esclandre... ça ne ramènera personne...  
-Peut-être mais ça ne lave pas pour autant l'honneur de ton clan".

Elle haussa les épaules et lui lança une œillade amusée.

"-Tu ne devrai pas te préoccuper de ça plus que nous. Les premiers a l'avoir sali sont les membres du clan. Au point où on en est, ce n'est pas plus mal ça calme les ardeurs de certains à notre encontre".

Kakashi sourit et se redressa. L'heure tournait, il avait d'autres préoccupations en ce moment.

"-Prête ?  
-Je l'ai jamais été mais je pense pas qu'on demande mon avis...  
-Si tu ne te la sens pas on peut faire ça une autre fois... "

Elle acquiesça. Le hokage voyait bien que derrière ce ton acerbe la jeune souveraine était effrayée. C'est d'abord à elle qu'on demanderait des comptes et pas aux anciens. Elle n'avait que faire que l'opinion des autres à son égard en règle général... Celui de ses anciens camarades ne la laissaient pourtant pas de marbre. Elle avait raté tellement de choses et laissé tellement de personne dans le doute derrière elle...Asuma serait surement l'un de ses plus grands regrets. Jamais elle ne pourrait plus entendre son rire grave et se blottir contre lui en respirant son odeur; parfum boisé et cigarette. La jeune femme inspira doucement et prit sa décision. Peu importe ce qu'on lui dira, ou les insultes qu'elle risquerait de devoir essuyer, il était temps d'assumer.

"-Au pire qu'est ce qui peut arriver ?" riait-elle.  
"-Avec Gaï ?" s'amusa Kakashi. "Il essayera peut-être de t'offrir une de ses tenues en cadeau de bienvenue, mis à part ça..."

La souveraine éclata de rire. Un peu plus détendue, elle prit le bras que lui offrit le hokage et ils retournèrent devant la salle. Yuko, Yoshiro et même Kuichi sentirent l'atmosphère changer. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de leur reine. Elle semblait détendue et enjouée au coté du hokage. La première s'en réjouissait, le second bouillait de rage et le dernier en resta perplexe. Une complicité ancienne et naturelle ressortaient des deux dirigeants, imperceptible au début mais ressortant à présent. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été étrange, aucun d'eux ne savait sur quel pied danser. A présent, les choses reprenaient leur juste cours. A la suite de Tsunade, Shizune et les médecins ils entrèrent.

"-Bonjour Gaï-san", sourit Shizune. "Voici les médecins..."

Ayumi fit plusieurs pas en arrière chancelante et se retint de tomber en attrapant un pan du pull de Kakashi.  
Le hokage passa un bras autour de sa taille surpris et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait alarmé par sa réaction.

« -Kakashi je crois qu'on m'a drogué », souffla-t-elle à voix basse sans que quiconque ne les remarquent.

Le Rokudaime l'observa surpris.

« -Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?»  
« -Il y en a deux », murmura-t-elle horrifiée.  
« -Deux ? »

Elle lui fit signe de regarder dans la chambre et il ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Gaï et Lee se tenaient sur leurs mains, discutèrent avec Shizune sur le même ton enthousiaste qu'en temps normal. L'infirmière leur expliquait le rôle de consultant des médecins qui se présentèrent brièvement.

« -Tu vois ? Je deviens folle… J'ai des hallucinations » susurra-t-elle angoissée.  
« -Qu'est ce que tu vois double ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.  
« -Gaï il y a deux Gaï ! Je vais mourir… Mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé… »

Kakashi éclata de rire à s'en étouffer lorsqu'il comprit. Le hokage en pleurait presque. Le regard indignée de son ex amante fit redoublée son hilarité. Oui, elle le surprendrait toujours. C'était si puissant et inattendu qu'il finit par avoir mal à l'abdomen.

"-Comment pouvez-vous rire, Kakashi-sama", s'égosilla Lee. "L'heure est grave !  
-Excusez-moi", sourit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Gaï secoua la tête et sourit d'un air mystérieux.

"-Ne comprends-tu pas Lee ?" cria-t-il. "Mon éternel rival manifeste sa joie de ma remise sur pieds. Bientôt tu ne riras plus Kakashi. Nous aurons enfin notre combat ultime et je te battrai !  
-Gaï-sensei !  
-J'attends de voir ça", ricana Ayumi.

Le visage de la panthère de jade de Konoha se décomposa et il le tourna lentement vers la jeune femme qui se mordit instantanément la langue.

"-Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Ayumi leva son visage vers Kakashi qui l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête. Elle prit son masque et le détacha. L'expression de Gaï changea du tout au tout. La rigidité du sérieux laissa place à l'incrédulité, passa à la joie et resta sur l'émotion. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se jeta dans ses bras

"-Ayumi-chan", pleura Gaï contre elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Uchiha se laissa serrer dans les bras de l'Alien de Konoha. Mi- amusée, mi- attendrie, elle lui tapota la tête comme celle d'un chien qui retrouvait son maître en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Kuichi, Yoshiro, Shinji et Yuko restèrent interdit devant cette scène incongru. Qui sait ce qu'elle a encore bu, pensa le commandant.  
L'homme vert finit par reprendre consistance si l'on puit dire après avoir élégamment soufflé son nez dans un mouchoir en faisant le même raffut qu'un troupeau d'éléphanteau en chaleur lors de la période de reproduction.

"-Gaï-sensei ?" s'enquit son double, Lee.  
"-Oh Lee", cria Gaï. "L'univers revit ! La fougue de la jeunesse me reprend d'assaut ! Kami-sama a rendu ce qui appartenait à César !"

Ayumi leva les yeux au ciel devant cette éloge lyrique. Non, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

"-Mais qui est-ce donc Gaï-sensei ?"  
"-Lee, voici mon ange ! Ma sauveuse ! L'amour de ma vie ! Elle est donc revenue pour moi cette douce beauté, fanfaronna-t-il. Je t'ai enfin vaincu Kakashi, mon éternel rival ! Je savais que ce jour viendrait".

Le Rokudaime ne put retenir son rire tandis que la reine soupira bruyamment, agacée.

"-Nous sommes enfin réuni mon amour !" cria-t-il en saisissant tendrement ses mains dans les siennes. N'attendons plus et faisons jaillir la vie !**

Le coup fut si violent et inattendu pour les médecins que Nori et Megumi se cachèrent sous la table effrayé. Le bruit était semblable à celui d'une explosion. Ils n'avaient pas vu ce qui s'était passé. Le sorcier trop occupé à admirer l'énergie se dégageant des plantes décorant la pièce, et la traumatologue trop prise par les critiques de tout ce qui l'entourait dans les moindres détails.

"-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, pleura la quarantenaire. Ayez pitié de moi et donnez moi une autre mort que celle entouré d'imbécile !  
-On t'entend", dit Tanaka qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Des bruits de pas après le déluge se fit entendre, une tête passa en dessous de la nappe. Elle arrivait comme le soleil après la tempête, signe d'espoir et de renaissance. Peut-être avaient-ils survécu, pensant la doctoresse, peut-être Kami-sama avait-elle envoyé quelqu'un la sauver, elle qui était au dessus de toute cette plèbe.

"-Un ange ?" dit Megumi d'un ton admiratif.  
"-Le démon !" cria Nori effrayé en reculant.

Ayumi haussa un sourcil et les observa comme on observe des bêtes de foire. Sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de ce qui aurait pu causer leur émoi, elle ordonna sombrement avant de se relever:

"-Auscultez le avant qu'il ne meurt.  
-Ah c'est bien mon Ayumi ! Toujours aussi passionnée !" Sourit Gaï encastré dans le mur, la voix plus faible que d'accoutumée, peut-être du à la douleur que lui causait ses cotes fêlées.

La salle ressemblait à un chantier. L'homme de vert vêtu tomba sourdement au sol avec des débris du mur.

"-Gaï-sensei ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes chanceux ! Trouver un amour aussi flamboyant n'arrive pas tous les jours !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Lee, ton tour viendra aussi ! Ne laisse pas s'éteindre la flamme de la jeunesse en toi !  
-Gaï-sensei !  
-Lee !  
-Gaï-sensei...  
-Lee...  
-Kami-sama, donnez moi la force ou nous courons à l'hécatombe", souffla-t-elle.

Nori courra s'acquitter de cette tâche, ne voulant pas contrarier plus longtemps la reine. Le diagnostic était tout ce qu'il y a de plus favorable. Le cas de Gaï n'était qu'un cas de routine pour l'orthopédiste. Il prévoyait une opération à la fin de la semaine, des exercices dès le lendemain et un entrainement plus poussé au moment où les plaies seraient parfaitement cicatrisées et les os assez soudés.  
Même Kami n'aurait pas pu dire qui avait le plus pleurer entre Lee et Gaï. Kakashi était soulagé. Son ami pourrait enfin reprendre son train de vie et faire ce qu'il aimait au mieux de sa forme. Ayumi aussi était contente de ses nouvelles.. Le Rokudaime et elle échangèrent un sourire complice beaucoup moins démonstratif que les accolades de Lee et Gaï mais tout aussi significative. Le vrai Gaï Maito allait revenir, plus motivé que jamais.

Comme tous les vendredi depuis deux ans, Tenten venait passer la matinée avec Neji. A neuf précise, la jeune kunoichi entra dans la chambre avec un bouquet de fleur du magasin de la famille Yamanaka.

« -Bonjour Neji », dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste.

Le prodigue du clan Hyuga, comme il était appelé, ne lui répondit pas. Allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, les machines relié à son corps étaient les seules choses le maintenant en vie. Quand Tsunade avait annoncé à la famille Hyuga qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui, Hinata a bataillé pour le garder dans le coma, en attendant une solution. Son père céda, incapable de mettre fin au jour de son neveu. Son frère était déjà mort à cause de lui, le même destin n'attendait pas Neji.  
Tenten s'asseya à ses cotés et prit un livre dans son sac.

« -Alors où en étions-nous… ? Ah voilà ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

A chaque visite, Tenten passait plusieurs heures à lire un roman à voix haute. Il semblerait que même si son coéquipier ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il percevait certaines choses autour de lui dont les voix. Neji était quelqu'un qui avait toujours aimé le calme et la méditation toutefois si il était au moins à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, le jeune homme devait s'ennuyer et être frustré. Ainsi lui vint l'idée deux ans plus tôt de le divertir au moins une matinée par semaine. Elle n'était plus autant en mission qu'avant, et donc passait la majeure partie de son temps au village depuis le retour de la paix mais son magasin l'occupait beaucoup. Tous les vendredi matin, elle fermait boutique pour venir tenir compagnie au Hyuga. Au début, elle ne faisait que lui parler de ce qu'il manquait au village, pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dépaysagé le jour où il se réveillerait. Un jour où elle n'avait rien de particulier à lui conter, elle lui avait lu un magazine d'actualité, un autre celui de sport, le suivant elle avait emprunté un livre sur les arts martiaux pour lui et ainsi de suite. Cette semaine Tenten avait repris un roman qu'ils avaient entamé une semaine plus tôt : « Chevaux échappés » de Yukio Mishima.

La jeune femme lisait d'un ton juste, ponctuant parfaitement ses phrases, y mettant l'intonation juste à chaque situation. Se donner autant dans sa lecture était sa manière de se rendre utile. Contrairement à Hinata et Ino, elle n'y connaissait rien en jutsu médical...  
Il lui était impossible de rester là à le regarder. Son état lui brisait le cœur. Il était si vulnérable...  
Si seulement elle avait eu une connaissance minime des techniques de la godaime, alors peut-être aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose pour lui, au lieu de le laisser pour mort et pleurer tout son saule en pleine bataille contre Juubi.  
Deux ans étaient passé et malgré cela la douleur restait vive. Le voir comme ça la brisait un peu plus chaque fois mais elle venait le plus possible et ne ratait jamais son rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner de cette manière ? Pourquoi cet idiot s'était-il interposé directement au lieu de faire dévier la trajectoire du projectile ? Les premières semaines, elle avait eu du mal à regarder Hinata et Naruto en face. Après tout c'était à cause d'eux qu'il était ici. Si ils ne s'étaient pas mis en une telle situation... Pendant des semaines, c'est ce qu'elle s'était répété en boucle, n'acceptant pas la réalité et le choix de l'homme qu'elle aimait, cette décision de risquer son existence pour celles d'autres.  
Chaque jour Tenten priait Kami-sama pour qu'elle le lui rende, qu'elle lui donne un peu plus de temps quitte même à raccourcir ses jours à elle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était qu'il ouvre les yeux et recouvre la santé. Il le méritait. Neji avait beau être de premier abord quelqu'un de froid, il était bon, gentil, loyal et si courageux. C'était une belle âme. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le monde était assez injuste pour ne pas lui laisser encore quelques années. Il avait vingt ans et encore toute la vie devant lui... Qu'avait-il fait de ses jours jusqu'à présent ? Il les avait passé à protéger les autres; Hinata et les membres de la branche principale du clan, Lee et elle, tous les villageois, les habitants des cinq grands pays ninja. On devait lui donner une nouvelle opportunité de vivre, cette fois pour lui. Il avait fait plus de bien que des milliers de personnes vivantes et en bonne santé, cela ne comptait-il donc pas ?

«-Tu sais qu'il s'est suicidé par seppuku* ? Après avoir rendu la quatrième et dernier partie des , il a essayé de mener un coup d'état minutieusement prévu depuis des mois, très ressemblant à celui du livres. ça a été un échec, il est parti et s'est donné la mort avec son amant. Certains pensent qu'il savait que ça se passerait de cette manière, et que c'était intentionnel. Je dois dire qu'on voit qu'il était vraiment fasciné par-».

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le visage de Shizune sortit de l'entrebâillement.

«-Bonjour Tenten », sourit-elle.  
«-Bonjour Shizune », répondit-elle surprise.

La brune connaissait par cœur "les horaires" de son coéquipier, personne ne venait le voir pendant ses visites. Il en allait toujours dans ce sens là, elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas être déranger même quitte à venir plus tôt et/ou partir plus tard.  
Les médecins et infirmiers venaient le voir quand elle partait ou avant qu'elle vienne selon les semaines et qui était de service. Son état constant et l'absence de traitement efficace ne faisait pas du brun un patient prioritaire. Il était physiquement guéri mais ne se réveillait pas.

«-Je vais devoir te demander de sortir, des médecins sont venu voir Neji ».

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

«-Il y a un problème ? », demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante. «-Son état n'a pas l'air différent des autres jours, qu'est ce qui- ».  
«-Ce sont simplement des médecins étrangers qui veulent l'ausculter. Nous aimerions avoir leur avis. Leurs techniques, parait-il, sont plus poussées que les notre ».

La kunoichi ne dit mots. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle finit par acquiescer et sortir après avoir saluer Neji. Il pourrait guérir ? Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur sa bouche. Son cœur martelaient contre sa cage thoracique, prête à en sortir. C'était comme si le soleil pointait le bout de son nez après deux années nuageuses. L'espoir était si violent qu'elle en sangloterait.  
Petit à petit elle se calma et attendit, assise contre un mur au bout du couloir. Shizune sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre. Deux hommes et une femme la suivirent de près. Elle ne les avait jamais vu contrairement aux autres qui arrivèrent encore après. Tsunade et Kakashi se tenaient aux cotés de la souveraine étrangère passée à Konoha. Ses cheveux étaient retenu en un chignon élaboré, son long kimono rouge et blanc mettait en avant sa grâce et son statut. Cette fois-ci, elle ne portait pas de capuche mais un demi masque couvrant le haut de son visage jusqu'au bas de son nez.  
Tenten ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de son présence ici. Que se passait-il ? 

-Attends un instant Ayumi, souffla Tsunade. Il y a un patient dont je n'ai pas parlé, et j'aimerai savoir si tes médecins seraient d'accord pour l'osculter.

La reine haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers les hybrides et le sorcier.

-ça vous dérange ?  
-Nous suivons vos ordres altesse, répondit le neurologue.  
\- Allons-y, dit-elle à Tsunade.

Ils sortirent par l'arrière de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

-J'aimerai que tu n'en parle pas à Kakashi...

Ayumi fronça les sourcils devant la requête de son maître, et lui en demanda la raison.

-Je ne veux pas lui donner de l'espoir avant d'être certaines qu'il se réveillera.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et acquiesça sous l'air insistant de sa professeure. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle cachait. Qui était ce patient ? Elle espérait que ce secret ne la mettrait pas en mauvaise position. Après tout, ces médecins étaient là pour rendre possible la conclusion du pacte, pas pour semer le trouble entre le hokage et elle. Elle ne pensait pas que sa sensei la mettrait en difficulté mais sait-on jamais. Ce patient avait l'air important pour Kakashi. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas probablement. Les seuls êtres cher aux yeux du ninja copieur qui lui venait en tête étaient morts. Le petit groupe finit par arriver devant une petite maison de campagne cachée entre les arbres.  
Tsunade soupira d'une manière fort peut discrète avant de toquer à la porte. Ils attendirent quelques instant quant une ninja brune aux yeux vairon, pas si étrangère à Ayumi, leurs ouvrit surprise .

\- Tsunade je ne m'attendais pas... À ...

Elle se tut observant Ayumi face à elle comme si elle était en train de rêver

-Putain de merde ! Cria la ninja. A-Ayumi ?!

Kuichi, le garde du corps, se tendit et avança de plusieurs pas, méfiant. Il se méfiait comme de la peste des ninjas.

-Sloth ? demanda l'Uchiha surprise de voir l'Anbu. Tu as changé... Je ne m'attendais pas à...

Elle se tourna vers son maître ennuyée. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire les visites de courtoisies et aller revoir tous ses proches. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa disparition pendant presque douze ans

-Tu aurai au moins pu me prévenir au lieu d'inventer cette histoire de malade.  
-Je n'ai rien inventé.

Tsunade se tourna vers Sloth lui souriant doucement histoire de la rassurer.

-Il faut que nous entrions pour le voir, souffla la sanin  
-Ils sont la pour le sauver? Demanda Sloth d'une voix comme épuisé  
-Je ne te promets rien...

Sloth observa Ayumi et ceux qui l'accompagner, elle resta immobile comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre avant de laisser entrer les visiteurs.

-Tu lui as fait ses exercices pour ses muscles?  
-Comme tous les jours, souffla Sloth.

Ils pénétrèrent directement dans le salon ou installer au centre de la pièce reposait un lit avec un malade Ayumi s'approcha doucement avant de reconnaître l'homme étendu sous les draps.

-Tu veux vraiment ma peau, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de sa sensei.

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et observa affolée Jiraya. L'ermite avait fondu comme la neige au début du printemps. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi maigre et faible... Il lui rappelait ceux qui souffraient de la famine en période de sécheresse. Ses os étaient saillants sous sa fine peau. Il était mal rasé, avait les cheveux encore plus long d'accoutumée, les yeux fermés, il semblait endormi et terriblement malade. Un tuyau rentrait dans sa gorge relié à une machine, d'autres rentraient dans les veines de son bras.  
L'Uchiha s'assit sur une chaise sous le choc.  
Kakashi lui avait annoncé son décès quand ils s'étaient retrouvés une semaine plus tôt... Elle l'avait accepté avec un léger pincement de cœur. L'ermite avait toujours eu tendance à lui taper sur le système de la même manière que Gaï mais l'annonce de sa mort l'avait choqué.  
Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses médecins attendaient ses ordres légèrement inquiets. Si Kakashi savait qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle ne lui disait rien, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait

-Ayumi comme je te l'ai dit plutôt je ne veux pas faire de faux espoirs à Kakashi, souffla Tsunade.

Sloth posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa observant le corps faible de Jiraya tandis qu'Ayumi tourna légèrement sa tête vers l'Umino.

-Et toi tu étais pendant tout ce temps à t'occuper de lui?  
-Je ne pouvais le laisser seul... souffla Sloth  
-Tous croient que tu as disparu voir morte pendant une mission...  
-Je sais...mais je ne pouvais faire autrement...

Ayumi se permit d'observer sa vielle amie qui à l'&époque était plus proche de Itachi : L'Umino semblait épuiser et on avait l'impression qu'elle avait prit vingt ans d'un coup. Son teint était terne ses yeux si pétillant de malice à l'époque semblait éteint, Sloth semblait à bout.  
Elle se rappelait d'elle comme une enfant bruyante et joyeuse courant après Itachi devant l'académie... Sa nouvelle apparence lui brisait le coeur. Leur mode de vie n'épargnait personne. La mort était omniprésente dans ce village. Ayumi se leva d'un bond, prit une cigarette et avant de sortir fumer, elle ordonna aux médecins:

-Examinez-le

Ceux-ci s'empressèrent d'exécuter et elle attendit quelques secondes, le regard posé sur Jiraya.

-Merci... Murmura Sloth.  
-Ne me remercie pas... Dès que j'en aurai l'occasion j'en parlerai à Kakashi.  
-Tu risque de lui faire du mal inutilement, répliqua Tsunade.  
-Il est adulte et c'est le hokage. Il mérite de le savoir. Je comprends que c'était une question de sécurité que dans un tel état de vulnérabilité Jiraya est une cible facile mais...  
-Tu as raison, souffla Sloth

Les deux femmes s'observèrent et sortir ensemble dehors tandis que Tsunade resta avec les médecins. Une fois dehors Ayumi s'assit sur un banc devant la maison allumant sa clope tandis que Sloth s'installa à ses cotés.

-J'ai tellement de choses à te demander, fit Sloth  
-Moi de même  
-On se fait notre fameux jeux quant on était plus jeune

Le fait d'évoquer cet ancien souvenir de son ancienne vie arracha un sourire nostalgique à Ayumi qui hocha la tête:

-Commence, souffla Sloth  
-Comment Jiraya c'est retrouver ici? Je croyais qu'il était mort au fond de l'eau  
-C'était le cas mais je l'ai suivis sans qu'il ne le sache et après son combat contre Pain, que celui-ci l'ait laissé pour mort, j'ai nagé pour le repêcher tout simplement... son état était si catastrophique et incertain que Tsunade décida de ne rien dire à Kakashi et Naruto me laissant seule avec lui pour le veiller... Tous les jours j'applique les soins qu'il faut et ses exercices pour éviter que ses membres ne s'atrophient ... Tout les jours je lui parle espérant qu'il se réveille.  
-J'ignorer que vous étiez ensemble... quoi que vu les tarés que vous êtes ça ne m'étonne pas en faite, conclut Ayumi souriant moqueusement  
-Dis toi que plus d'un a faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque.

Elles rirent ensemble avant qu'un long silence ne s'installe, et que Sloth le regard perdu droit devant elle, ne murmure:

-C'est mon tour...  
-Oui...  
-Tu es au courant pour Itachi?  
-Oui... répéta Ayumi

Sloth prit la main de la sœur de son meilleur ami dans la sienne et souffla  
-Je suis désolé... tellement désolé...  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute...

Ayumi reprit une bouffée de sa cigarette et se dégagea. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su comment se sentir vis à vis de la mort de son frère. D'un coté elle était soulagée qu'il soit mort. Si il avait survécu ça aurait été à elle de le tuer, de l'autre il restait son petit frère... Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais su protéger malgré tous ses efforts. Ce genre de condoléance la mettait mal à l'aise.  
Elle se posait tellement de question même si elle connaissait toute l'histoire...

-Tu l'as revu après le massacre ?  
-Je ne sais pas si on devrait parler de ça  
-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun tabou entre nous.

Sloth soupira

-Oui, trois fois...  
-Autant, s'étonna Ayumi se tournant vers Sloth

Sloth hocha simplement la tête reprenant

-Ce que je vais te dire personne ne le sait...

Ayumi intriguée hocha simplement la tête à son tour écoutant son amie

-Le soir du massacre... après qu'il l'ait fait il est parti voir Sarutobi-sama... demandant protection pour Sasuke et juste après je l'ai vu... il m'a juste dit qu'il les avait tuer qu'il le devait ... la deuxième fois c'était lors d'une mission pour Konoha je suis tombé sur lui par hasard. Itachi m'a demandé des nouvelles de Sasuke.  
-Que lui as tu dit?  
-Que Sasuke le détestait qu'il voulait le tuer cette nouvelle l'avait "réjouit" on va dire...  
-Et la dernière fois?  
-Peu de temps avant sa mort il m'a envoyé un corbeau pour que nous puissions parler...  
-V-vraiment?

Ayumi était surprise que Itachi ait prit une telle directive, Sloth semblait la comprendre et répondit à sa question muette:

-Oui... il m'a juste demander d'écouter et il s'est comme confessé Shisui, le coup d'état, Danzo ce fils de pute... bref tout et toi...  
-Moi?  
-Son seul regret de ne pas t'avoir revu au moins une fois...

Le visage de l'Uchiha se figea. Elle ne dit rien et ferma les yeux. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuyait et remercia l'Umino.

-Crois-moi cet imbécile le regretterait le jour où on se croisera de l'autre coté.

Sloth sourit tristement et prit son ainée dans ses bras. Elle comprenait sa douleur.

-Je vais bien, sourit-elle en se dégageant de cette étreinte. J'ai juste faim, ça me rend émotive. On devrait aller voir à l'intérieur. Un médecin de plus ça ne fait jamais de mal. Plus tard tu m'expliqueras tout ce que j'ai manqué. Je veux tout savoir sur l'ermite pervers et toi !

Elle prit un ton aigu qui fit rire l'anbu afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, j'ai l'impression d'être en face de Shisui.  
-Commère un jour commère toujours tel est notre nindo*** ! Ne fais pas ta prude !

Ayumi bouscula amicalement Sloth et rentra à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. Elle n'avait pas envie de se morfondre ou de se laisser aller. Elles retrouvèrent la maisonnette comme elles l'avaient laissé.  
A peine passa-t-elle le pas de la porte que le Dr Tanaka, le neurologue, fonça sur elle au rapport. Ces trois-là lui faisaient penser à des petits poussins, toujours en train de piailler et lui courir après.

-Les constantes du patient sont bonnes comme celles de Mr Hyuga. Leur cas est similaire même si le coma de celui-ci est un peu plus vieux. Nous devrions revenir avec l'équipement adapté pour voir comment son cerveau réagit à certains stimuli. De ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui nous avons de bons espoirs.  
-Le plus dur est à faire, ajouta la traumatologue. Les chances qu'ils se réveillent sont élevé mais son état nous inquiète. Cet homme est dans le coma depuis plus longtemps que notre précédent patient, nous ne savons pas comment il sera au réveil.  
Tsunade hocha la tête et ajouta d'une voix rassurante à l'intention de Sloth qui tremblotait les larmes aux yeux:

-Il aura besoin de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Le neurologue voulait ajouter quelque chose mais Ayumi le fusilla du regard. Elle savait qu'il y aurait peut-être plus de complication que cela mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'en parler pour l'instant sans les résultats des tests

-Merci beaucoup, souffla Sloth

Elle savait que les choses aller être dur émotivement pour elle mais elle devait s'accrocher!  
Sloth se tourna vers Ayumi le sourire aux lèvres

-donc je vais souvent te voir rappliquer ici ?

Ayumi lui rendit son sourire hochant simplement la tête.

-Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée Ayumi, sourit Sloth  
-Dans une semaine je serai repartie, ce n'est que temporaire, répondit l'Uchiha en enfilant sa cape.

Sloth hocha la tête, l'ANBU avait rejoint la souveraine dans ses appartements sous le regard furieux d'un de ses gardes, celui qui ressemblait à un ours.

-Je vois mais tu reviendras... après cela?  
-C'est le plan.  
-Dans combien de temps ?

Ayumi haussa les épaules et mangea un des mochi aux cacahuètes que Yuko avait préparé. Celle-ci arrivait d'ailleurs avec le thé vert, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Contrairement à Kuichi, elle était fascinée par les shinobi et était heureuse d'avoir la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur le passé de sa reine. Dans leur pays, cette dernière avait un statut quasi divin et était adulé par la population dont son assistante qui était de plus en plus convaincue qu'elle était la réincarnation de la première grande impératrice.

-Qui sait ? murmura-t-elle. Il y a un paquet de chose que je suis sensée régler avant de pouvoir mettre les voiles. Merci pour le thé, Yuko  
-je vois... n'empêche toi en souveraine j'aurais vraiment tout vu! ria la shinobi, et Kakashi?  
-Quoi Kakashi?

Sloth ricana devant le déni de l'Uchiha avant de sourire à cette Yuko qui lui servit du thé et offrit des gâteaux

-Quel dommage...Ton départ contrecarre mes plans, soupira Sloth.  
-Quels plans ? S'informa Ayumi suspicieuse

Yuko et Kuichi écoutèrent discrètement la conversation animée entre les deux femmes. Si on faisait attention on remarquait que la jeune hybride sautait presque sur place, impatiente d'en savoir plus. Personne n'était crédule au sein de la garde. Ayumi et Kakashi devaient avoir un passé commun.

-J'avais prévue d'être la marraine du premier petit de la famille Hatake-Uchiha avant l'été.

Ayumi cracha son thé, Kuichi et Yuko se rapprochèrent à l'affut de la moindre nouvelle information.

-Sloth ! cria Ayumi.  
-Bah quoi il serait temps ! A moins que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un d'autre

L'Uchiha, tendue à l'extrême, sortit une nouvelle cigarette

-Allééééééééééé raconte moi pas de tabou entre nous, ricana la brune  
-Et toi avec Jiraya alors!?  
-Quoi moi et lui?  
-Je veux en savoir plus!  
-Tu fuis là, répond moi d'abord !

Yuko se retenait de rire tandis que Kuichi leva les yeux en ciel.  
Sloth se rapprocha plus de Ayumi.

-je veux tous les détails de vos retrouvailles torrides, susurra-t-elle.  
-Kami-sama, gémit la reine. Il ne s'est rien passé !

Sloth la toisa peu convaincue

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis revenue ! Nous étions ensemble il y a douze ans, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !  
-Vous n'avez même pas rompu, tu as juste disparu, insista l'anbu.  
-Il est passé à autre chose, et il a très bien fait. Maintenant parle moi de Jiraya et toi  
-Bah démerde toi pour le ravoir dans tes bras et ton lit surtout, ricana Sloth

Ayumi se tapa le front

-putain t'as pas changé ! ria Ayumi, bon aller raconte pour toi et Jiraya  
-On est ensemble depuis mes 20 ans... il m'a beaucoup de soutenu et aider pendant une période ou j'ai pété un câble, sourit tristement Sloth  
-que s'est il passer?  
-trop d'abandon... trop de disparition de ceux que j'aimais...  
-Sloth  
-Il m'a tant aidé que je ne peux me résoudre de le perdre...

Ayumi prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra comme pour lui donner un peu de son soutien.

-ça va aller. Les médecins feront tout leur possible pour te le rendre... Sois encore forte et courageuse.  
-Merci...  
-AYUMI-SAMA, hurla une voix aiguë un étage plus bas.  
-Oh seigneur c'est quoi ce karma ? Ronchonna la souveraine.

Kaede, une membre du conseil du pays de la nuit, et Shinji, le commandant de l'armée, entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce suivi d'Aya, la ministre des affaires étrangères.

-Je veux une audience, cria la blonde.  
-J'ai mieux à faire Kaede, répliqua l'Uchiha en prenant un mochi. Yuko occupe toi en avant que je lui tranche la tête s'il te plait. Rien que le son de sa voix me donne envie de commettre un meurtre.  
-Il va finir par me faire démissionner. Je n'en peux plus de lui, dit-elle en point Shinji du doigt.  
-Si seulement il y arrivait, soupira-t-elle e dégustant son mochi.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Yuko.  
-Il a découpé toutes mes robes !  
-Tu n'avais qu'à laisser mon épée tranquille ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a utilisé Tansei pour couper de la viande ! C'est un sacrilège !

Sloth ricana mangeant un mochi

-Oh finalement tu es bien entourée, t'as pas l air de t ennuyer  
-Oh toi ça va, au lieu de te foutre de moi tu ferais mieux d'aller voir kakashi lui annoncer que tu vas bien!  
-Quel mauvais caractère tu peux avoir parfois, ricana sloth  
-Allons-y, de toute manière je dois parler avec lui.  
-Parler ? Sourit Sloth. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que tu pourrais faire.

Ayumi lui donna un coup de poing sur le haut de la tête, agacée

-ça fait mal, gémit Sloth. Je me suis mordue la langue  
-Tais-toi et avance  
-Altesse voudriez-vous un encas pour la route ? S'enquit Yuko

Au vu du sourire de Sloth, l'Uchiha pensa pousser sa vengeance plus loin.

-Non merci Yuko. Mon ami doit faire attention à son poids. Tu ne voudrais pas que Jiraya fuit au réveil en te voyant, n'est ce pas ?

Sloth fit une tète choqué par les propos de la souveraine avant de mettre sa main sur sa fesse bougeant sensuellement

-Tss quant il se sera réveillé il ne pensera qu'à tripoter ce merveilleux popotin! Tu as toujours était jalouse de moi de toute manière!

Tandis que certains firent une tète surprise devant la provocation de la brune, Ayumi éclata de rire:

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre! Tes conneries m'ont manqué!  
-Aller votre altesse allons voir notre beau Kashi! Ricana Sloth tout en faisant un clin d'œil

Ainsi les deux femmes accompagner par deux gardes du corps allèrent vers la tour des hokages.

-Alors pas trop stressé de te confronté à Kakashi? Sourit Ayumi  
-Oh non il va hurler peut être même tenté de me faire l'éclair pourfendeur... mais je pense que ça va bien se passer; chantonna Sloth  
-J'aime ton optimiste  
-Il le faut bien...  
-Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Sloth, enchaina Ayumi d'un ton solennel. Je commanderai une belle couronne de fleur pour tes funérailles.

L'anbu regarda son ami de travers et marmonna un:

-Merci pour ton soutien

L'Uchiha ricana et poussa la porte du bureau de Kakashi en sautillant:

-J'ai une surprise, enfin deux, sourit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard,

-C'est une blague ?! hurla Kakashi. Et vous ne m'avez rien dis ?!  
-Nous ne voulons pas donner de faux espoirs à Naruto et à toi... souffla Sloth mal à l'aise.

Le rokudaime secoua la tête incrédule.

-Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être un gosse que vous devez protéger, Sloth ? Merde je suis hokage pas un genin de treize ans !  
-Kakashi, calme-toi, elles ne pensaient pas à mal, répliqua Ayumi. Les choses sont comme elles sont à présent. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver  
Kakashi s'installa lourdement foudroyant du regard Sloth qui après avoir déglutit, s'essaya sur le bureau avant de soupirer:

-Ok ce n'étais peut être pas une bonne idée mais c'est comme si on avait eu le choix la guerre c'est enchaîné aussitôt soit pas de mauvaise fois aussi Kashi!

Ayumi se frappa le front avec sa main Sloth est son tact :

-Mauvaise foi ?! Tu te fou de moi!? Tu sais combien de ninjas on a envoyé pour te retrouver ?!  
-Ouais bah je suis déçu car ils sont nuls je n'étais vraiment pas loin, plaisanta Sloth avant d'arrêter de rire rapidement devant le regard assassin de son Hokage, écoute tu dis toujours que parfois il faut écouter son cœur que son devoir j'ai suivi ton conseil me le reproche pas.

Kakashi tourna la tète soupirant avant que Sloth ne continue

-Je ne pouvais le laisser seul Kashi... je devais veiller sur lui... tu peux me faire un câlin?  
-Non!  
-T'eu plais kashiiiiiiiiii tu m'as tant manqué!

L'argenté soupira bruyamment et se laissa prendre dans les bras de sa vieille amie.  
Il aperçut un sourire attendri sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? S'enquit-il.  
-Fumer une clope j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, vous me filez la gerbe.  
-On serait jalouse ? Chantonna Sloth.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel, mauvaise méthode pour amadouer l'Uchiha qui ricana.

-De tes fesses pleines de cellulite ? Sans façon. Je vous laisse quelqu'un m'attend. A plus !

Et avant que Sloth ne puisse répliquer elle disparu. Le hokage s'affaissa dans son fauteuil en soupirant.  
Outré Sloth regarda Kakashi avant d'observer ses fesses

-qu'est ce que tu fou Sloth?  
-je regarde ou elle voit de la cellulite, tss elle a toujours été jalouse de moi !

Kakashi rejeta sa tète en arrière soupirant bruyamment

-Putain j'avais oublié que vous avoir toutes les deux dans la même pièce pouvait être fatiguant.  
-Ouais je sais on me dit souvent ça, ricana Sloth. Sinon toi et elle?  
-hum?  
-Quoi hum?! lève ton cul, séduis-la et fou la enceinte rapidement!  
-Q-quoi m-mais pourquoi?! hurla malgré lui Kakashi dont le rouge montait doucement sur ses joues  
-Parce que j'ai dit preums pour être la marraine de votre enfant !  
-Tu recommence à délirer !  
-Et puis vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et je pense que vous avez suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça, sourit tendrement Sloth avant de quitter la salle laissant un Kakashi songeur

La nuit était tombé sur Konoha. La résidence Hyuga accueillait en cette soirée une grande partie des héros de la quatrième guerre afin de célébrer les fiançailles de Naruto et Hinata.  
Les décorations ornant le jardin où la réception se déroulait étaient à couper le souffle. Deux longues tables avaient été installée, la nappe blanche était parsemé de pétales de cerisier, des bougies placées dans des lanternes disposé sur les branches d'arbre en fleurs éclairaient le jardin, des bouquet somptueux de roses et de lys blanches étaient disposé sur les tables, Ino avait du s'en occuper, plusieurs service de couvert en argent, d'assiettes en porcelaine et de verres en Crystal avaient été utilisé. La famille Hyuga n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Hinata était resplendissante, vêtue d'un kimono en soie lilas. Le buffet était immense et doté de met plus raffiné les uns que les autres. Sakura pouvait distinguer du homard, des crevettes, divers plats de viande grillé, des nouilles, des gyoza, du riz, du curry... Choji manqua d'en pleurer tant il était heureux.  
Naruto et Hinata se tinrent à l'entrée afin de saluer correctement les invités un par un et leur remercier de leur présence. Sakura était en compagnie de Tenten, Temari et Ino. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Kiba et Choji s'empiffrèrent au buffet. Shino, Gaara et Kankuro parlaient avec entrain Kakashi arriva en retard comme d'accoutumée. Tous les amis proches de Naruto étaient présent et s'amusaient, ou du moins presque. Après l'arrivée du hokage, Sasuke et Shikamaru manquaient toujours à l'appel. La rose fronça les sourcils contrariées en se demandant ce qui leur prenait autant de temps. Il aurait du arriver une demi-heure plus tôt.  
Deux heures plus tard, elle les aperçu franchir le seuil de la porte et leur fonça dessus avec Ino. Le Nara souffla exaspéré en attendant les réclamations de sa coéquipière. Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, il l'esquiva et rejoignit Choji au buffet. La jeune blonde s'empourpra et lui donna la course en criant. Sasuke rit devant cette scène. Shikamaru n'avait jamais aimé le raffut. Certaines de ses réactions l'amusaient au plus haut point. Il baissa les yeux une Sakura, contrariée et attendit patiemment qu'elle s'exprime. Fuir comme le brun serait la pire des idées. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter sa force herculéenne.

-Shikamaru et toi auriez quand même pu faire un effort, râla Sakura. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui mais je suis surprise que tu suis son pli…  
-Disons que nous avons eu un contretemps inattendu…, répliqua Sasuke évasif.

La jeune rose fronça les sourcils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner qu'un Naruto ivre se jeta sur ses coéquipiers en criant:

-Les amis ! La team 7 enfin réuni... Où est le vieux ? Ah ! Kakashi-sensei !

Le hokage se tenait au buffet et fut pris par son ancien élève dans une embrassade collective.  
Sakura éclata de rire devant sa mine rougi et Sasuke soupira bien que son comportement l'amusait.

-Je vous aime les amis, chantonnait le blond. Quand je pense que je vais bientôt me marier avec la femme la plus extraordinaire au monde... Je pense pas pouvoir être plus heureux !  
-Profite de ta chance, sourit l'argenté. Et prends soin de ce bonheur !

Son ton rieur ne pouvait pas dissimuler l'émotion contenu dans ses yeux. ça rappelait quelqu'un à Sasuke...  
Sa sœur ainée avait eu les larmes aux yeux à l'annonce des fiançailles du blond, elle était soulagé qu'il soit si bien intégré et accepté par ses pairs.  
Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais en public mais il enviait son meilleur ami. Naruto avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour pour ce qu'il était. L'Uchiha espérait trouver quelqu'un comme cela plus tard. Quelqu'un qui l'accepte tel qu'il était et sois d'un soutien sans faille, enfin quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard tomba sur Sakura. Elle avait toujours été à ses cotés même dans les temps les plus durs et il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour cela...

-Je vous souhaite d'être aussi heureux, sourit Naruto en regardant de manière insistante l'Uchiha avant de reporter son regard sur la rose.

Le sous-entendu ne lui avait pas échappé. Il vit Sakura rougir, elle aussi avait comprit. A Naruto et sa discrétion légendaire ! Il n'aurait jamais du prétendre avoir des sentiments pour elle...

-Cette fête est une réussite, le félicita Kakashi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.  
-Mais pourquoi sensei? s'indigna le fiancé.  
-Disons que certaines choses m'attendent et je n'aimerai pas être en retard... Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! Je vais saluer Hinata et Hiashi.

Les étudiants saluèrent chaleureusement leur professeur. Un serveur leur apporta un verre de saké chacun quand Sasuke déclara, pensif:

-Il n'aime être en retard... ? Qui est ce qu'il prend pour des cons ? Son nindo consiste à être en retard ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu arrivé une seule fois à l'heure !  
-C'est vrai... Pourquoi nous avoir menti ? s'enquit Sakura.  
-Peut-être qu'il disait la vérité... Il y a bien une chose qui pousserait Kakashi-sensei à être ponctuel.

Ses coéquipiers se retournèrent vers lui, surpris.

-Et quoi donc ? s'informa la med-in  
-Une femme, déclara-t-il simplement. Je ne vois pas une meilleure raison que l'amour pour pousser un homme à changer. Tu le sais bien Sasuke... Je vous laisse les amis, je dois aller parler à mes autres invités et me comporter en hôte exemplaire.

En une seconde, il était parti. Sasuke n'osa pas reposer son regard sur Sakura. Avait-elle compris les paroles du blond ? Non bien sur que non. Depuis son aveu, Naruto analysait tout ce que l'Uchiha faisait par rapport à Sakura. Il en avait même déduit que son voyage de rédemption était en partie destiné de réapprendre à aimer et ce pour Sakura. Le jinchuriki était convaincu qu'il aimait la jeune femme depuis des années, au moins depuis son départ de Konoha même si il n'en était pas conscient.

-Ta journée de travail s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il désireux de penser à autre chose.  
-Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé mon projet !

Sasuke sourit et la félicita. Il l'écouta attentivement lui expliquer le sujet de ses recherches, son approche et comment elle comptait s'y prendre. Certaines phrases lui échappaient l'entrain avec laquelle elle parlait, le charme qui transperçait dans ses gestes le fascinait. Sakura n'avait jamais été si belle. Son sang se mit à battre plus fort contre ses oreilles quand son regard tomba sur ses lèvres délicates. Quelque chose baignait dans son torse depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de la rose il ressentait comme une étincelle électrisant ses membres et embrumant son esprit. Il s'était répété que ce n'était que du désir mais il commençait à avoir des doutes... Sa plus grande crainte était en train de se réaliser: il tombait amoureux. 

"-Kakashi ?" s'étonna Ayumi.

La nuit était tombée. La jeune souveraine était vêtue du même kimono blanc couvert de diverses fleurs rouges que plus tôt. Son obi**** s'était desserré. Désormais le col tombait sur ses épaules, laissant apercevoir son décolleté . Ses cheveux étaient lâché ramené sur une épaule. Ses pointes étaient encore humide. Elle semblait à peine sortie de la douche. Une image d'Ayumi se savonnant le corps dans le bain lui vint en tête, dans les moindres détails. Kakashi détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Il se découvrit une certaine passion pour le vase de l'entrée. Tout était bon pour ne pas être au garde à vue à cause d'une simple vue sur son décolleté et quelques souvenirs. C'était digne d'un adolescent encore vierge...

"-Je te dérange ?" s'enquit-il.  
"-Pas vraiment j'allais me brosser les dents, tu veux entrer ?"

Le rokudaime suivit la reine jusque dans son salon privé. Elle alluma les bougies d'un claquement de doigt, ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa une cigarette. Le paquet était presque vide. Elle soupira et pensa en racheter le lendemain matin.

"-Tu allais te coucher déjà ?" s'amusa-t-il.  
"-Oui cette journée m'a lessivée... Entre les médecins et Sloth... J'ai envie de vider ma tête".

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle s'étira comme un chat et bailla. Trop lasse pour se comporter d'une manière digne à son rang, elle s'étala à moitié sur le sol et alluma le bâtonnet de tabac.

"-Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, j'ai ce qu'il te faut".

L'Uchiha releva la tête interloquée, souffla doucement de la fumée et attendit, curieuse que son homologue s'explique. Kakashi serrait les dents. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle autant respirer la sensualité sans rien faire ? C'en était presque agaçant.

"-ça te dirait de t'occuper des affaires des autres ? Naruto a organisé une fête de fiançailles. Tu veux venir ?  
-Je ne peux pas débarquer comme ça... On devait annoncer ma présence petit à petit à des ninja de confiance... Cette fête n'est pas l'occasion  
-On les observera du toit en face comme avant".

La jeune femme sourit. Il leur arrivait, enfant, d'observer les fêtes des adultes depuis l'extérieur, curieux de comprendre leur amour pour l'alcool et les danses bruyantes.  
Sans plus attendre, elle informa Yuko de sa sortie nocturne, changea de vêtement pour une petite robe confortable, attrapa sa cape et suivit Kakashi dehors, le cœur léger.  
Le ciel brilla de milles feux. Ils avaient emporté avec eux, deux bouteilles de saké et des couvertures pour se protéger du froid.

"-Je donne pas cher de notre crédibilité si quelqu'un nous trouve comme ça", s'amusa le trentenaire en s'allumant une cigarette.  
"-Il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre, sourit sa partenaire en se frottant les mains d'impatience", emmitouflée sous son épais plaid.

Les yeux d'Ayumi brillaient de mille feux, il n'en fallait pas plus pour réchauffer le cœur du Rokudaime. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à faire la fête sans elle.

"-Alors comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?  
-Très bien ! Sasuke et Shikamaru sont venu avec énormément de questions. Ils buvaient chacune de mes paroles, c'était assez gênant", ria-t-elle. "Je ne pensais pas être aussi intéressante, et toi ton après-midi ?  
-Rien d'aussi divertissant. Shizune m'a fait remplir de la paperasse.  
-Ne m'en parle pas quand je pense à celle qui m'attend..." dit-elle avec une expression horrifiée.

Ils rirent et partagèrent différentes anecdotes sur leur travail administratif avant d'apercevoir Sasuke et Sakura parler à l'intérieur.  
Ayumi posa une série de question au hokage, voulant en savoir plus sur la jeune femme. Il reprit leur histoire du début à la fin, de la jeune fille fragile amourachée qu'elle était à l'amie dévouée qu'elle était devenue en passant par leur complicité plus jeune, son entrainement avec Tsunade, ses recherches, ses tentatives pour le ramener et la décision de le tuer au moment où il était devenu incontrôlable. Cela fit grincée les dents de la jeune femme. Sakura lui sembl ait être une fille parfaitement respectable mais ce revirement de situation dans leurs histoires ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Certes Sasuke avait eu ses déboires mais de là à le tuer... La jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'elle était loin d'être objectif cela n'empêche, son opinion de la jeune femme changea du tout au tout.

Des notes de musique familière montèrent jusqu'à eux. Sous l'impulsion, Kakashi se releva, fit la révérence et lui tendit la main. Ayumi le contemplait surprise mais attendrie et lui concéda une danse.  
Sous les étoiles, il la fit tournoyer et la berça contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur, de son parfum, d'elle. Peu lui importait de passer pour le dernier des imbéciles, il voulait profiter de chaque instant à ses cotés. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et leurs regards s'accrochèrent jusqu'aux dernières notes. Tout était parfait dans leur bulle. C'était comme un rêve ou un retour douze ans plus tôt. Ayumi aurait aimé que la musique ne s'arrête jamais. Elle était bien entre ses bras, détendue. C'était comme si tous ses problèmes avaient disparu, comme si le monde leur souriait.  
Kakashi posa un baiser sur son front mais ne cessa pas la valse. Ayumi releva sa tête et regarda ses lèvres avant de remonter son regard dans le sien. Le hokage comprit. Il en perdit presque le souffle quand il vit une lueur de désir animer son regard. Doucement sans quitter son regard, il prit tendrement sa nuque et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Un bruit les sortit de leur léthargie, Ayumi plaqua le hokage au sol et ils attendirent, tendu.  
Les voix de Shikamaru et Temari se firent entendre depuis le balcon de la résidence Hyuga.

"-Tu devrais arrêter de fumer", dit la kunoichi.  
"-ça me détend", répliqua le Nara.  
"-Tu dors partout, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrai ne pas être détendu.  
-Ce genre de conversation pèse sur mes nerfs".

La reine mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas rire et se glissa aux cotés de Kakashi. En toute discrétion, ils décidèrent de s'éclipser et prendre la direction d'un bar.

Quelques heures plus tard,

Ayumi éclata de rire en manquant de tomber encore une fois. Les joues rouges, ses cheveux détachés lui donnant un air sauvage et ses yeux brillaient, Kakashi la trouvait encore plus désirable que d'accoutumée. Elle était détendue et ils avaient retrouvé leurs complicités d'antan.

"-Oh non !" cria-t-elle dépitée.

Le night shop aussi était fermé et elle n'avait plus de cigarette, chose assez ennuyante, le manque de nicotine ne lui allait jamais. Sa patience n'avait jamais été très grande ni son caractère très doux mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses moments de manque. Kakashi réfléchit où il pourrait en trouver. Peut-être en restait-il encore chez lui, du moins il l'espérait. A l'époque où elle était au village, il avait toujours un paquet qui trainait chez lui pour ses amis ou lui quand il avait envie de s'en griller une. Il avait gardé cette habitude même après son départ.

"-Je peux aller voir à la maison si il me reste un paquet".

Ses yeux s'élargirent et luisaient d'une lueur d'espoir. Mieux vaut qu'il te reste ce paquet. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à une Uchiha en colère qui avait la force du cinquième hokage. Ils prirent la route de son appartement.

"-Tu as déménagé ?" dit-elle surprise.  
"-La maison a été détruite lors de l'attaque de Pain".

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.  
Il avait oublié qu'une Ayumi imbibé d'alcool était une Ayumi avec l'émotivité d'une femme en pleine grossesse.

"-Ce n'est rien de toute manière, il y avait énormément à faire comme travaux", dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Si il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur c'était la voir pleurer. La voir dans un tel état de souffrance se répercutait sur lui. Elle avait mal, il en allait de même pour lui. A croire que son corps était relié au sien. Il ressentait physiquement sa peine dans chaque fibre de ses membres. Elle secoua la tête et posa sa main sur sa bouche encore sous le choc.

"-Ne te mets dans des états pareil, ce n'est qu'une maison".

Elle leva des grands yeux surpris vers lui avec une pointe de douleur dedans. Non ce n'était pas qu'une maison pour elle. Sa main s'abattit sur son bras et elle le fusilla du regard.

"-Ce n'est pas juste une maison ! Arrête de minimiser les choses comme ça. Je sais que ça t'a blessé. Tu y avais tous tes souvenirs avec ta famille, tes amis… On y a passé de longues journées ensemble et…"

Il saisit délicatement son menton et caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

"-Je me souviendrai toujours de ces souvenirs. Ce n'est rien si la maison n'est plus là. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qui s'est produit entre ses murs. Et toi non plus, que ce soit chez toi ou chez moi, nous nous souviendrons toujours du bonheur qu'il y avait malgré certains moments plus dur".

Elle secoua la tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieur. C'est fou comme elle se sentait vulnérable face à son regard, comme il pouvait décelé en quelque secondes que son malaise était plus profond.

"-Je n'arrive plus à la regarder comme avant et à y rester. Tout ce que j'imagine c'est… Itachi qui les…"

Elle éclata en sanglot et Kakashi l'étreignit contre lui. Il baisa doucement son front, sa tempe et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.  
Quand elle fut calmée, il voulu se détacher pour la regarder, peine perdue, elle cachait obstinément son visage contre son épaule.

"-Regarde-moi", souffla-t-il en embrassant sa joue.  
"-Non", répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Il pouvait sentir sa gène. Elle avait décidemment des réactions plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.

"-Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ce n'est que moi.  
-Je dois faire peur à voir avec les yeux rouges et ronflés alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me regarder", pesta-t-elle.  
"-Tu es toujours magnifique, ce ne sont pas quelques larmes qui y changeront quelque chose".

Sans réfléchir, elle leva la tête pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, furieuse avant de se rendre compte de son geste et d'essayer à nouveau de se cacher. Kakashi saisit un de ses poignets et son menton avant de river son regard dans le sien. Non, les larmes n'avaient rien enlevé à sa beauté.

"-Je suis là", susurra-t-il. "D'accord ? Ce n'est pas les horreurs qui se sont passé à la fin qui détruiront tous nos beaux souvenirs. On n'oubliera pas… Tu te rappel la fois où ta mère m'a invité à diner ?"

Un doux sourire fendit son beau visage.

"-Tu veux dire la fois où elle t'a séquestré ?"

Il rit.

"-Le repas était délicieux.  
-C'est sa techniques d'interrogatoire. Plus ton estomac est rempli plus vite ta langue se délit".

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"-Souviens-toi comme ça de ta maison et de ta famille. Moi c'est comme ça que je m'en rappellerai toujours ; ton père aiguisant son katana sous mon nez, ta mère qui essayait de fixer une date pour nous marier, Sasuke qui jurait haut et fort qu'il serait le seul à t'épouser-ils rirent encore- et Itachi enfonçant le clou auprès de tes parents".

Elle acquiesça

"-Merci", souffla-t-elle.

Kakashi aurait peut-être du la lâcher et reculer mais il n'en avait pas envie. Le regard d'Ayumi s'assombrit légèrement quand elle découvrit cette nouvelle expression. Elle murmura d'une voix rauque :

"-Tu m'as manqué".

Il fondit sur ses lèvres sans hésitation. Elle se colla à lui et répondit à son baiser avec la même fureur qu'il y mettait. Kakashi s'agrippa à ses fesses et elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches se frottant lascivement contre son entre-jambe. En quelques secondes, sans cesser de l'embrasser, il réussit à ouvrir la porte d'entrée et se rendre dans sa chambre à coucher. Leurs halètement excité emplirent toute la pièce. Leurs gestes étaient maladroit, désordonné mais empli d'une faim sans précédent, un besoin viscéral de sentir et toucher la peau de l'autre.

 **Lemon**

Ayumi s'assit sur les genoux de Kakashi et retira sa veste, son haut en vitesse. Les mains de l'argenté passèrent sous la robe de belle Uchiha, caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses, il remonta vers son soutien à gorge mais le tissu était trop serré pour ses larges mains. Il grogna de frustration.

-Seigneur pourquoi dois-tu toujours mettre des vêtements compliqués à enlever, gronda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il prit un kunaï et entailla le haut pour le retirer plus aisément. La robe et le soutien à gorge à terre, Kakashi renversa Ayumi sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle. La jeune femme avait le visage cramoisi. Sa respiration était totalement saccadée, elle tentait de la reprendre et admirait le corps du hokage sans aucune vergogne.

Tout s'arrêta un instant. Ils se sentirent soudain très maladroit. Cette situation, ce moment était aussi connu que nouveau. D'un coté le temps avait fait machine arrière pour remonter à leur adolescence, et de l'autre isl étaient comme devenu de parfait inconnu. C'était comme la première fois, tout semblait nouveau, fragile et si pure d'une certaine manière. Les doigts d'Ayumi approchèrent, de leurs bouts ils caressèrent timidement le torse de Kakashi, sculpté par les combats de ces dernières années. De nouvelles cicatrices étaient venu se loger sur sa peau, témoignage de ce qu'il avait enduré à la guerre probablement.

La douceur de ses mains le fit frissonner. Il sentit la verge se gonfler de sang et se tendre douloureusement contre son boxer trop à l'étroit dans cette prison de tissu. Elle était magnifique ainsi, nue, mordillant ses lèvres légèrement intimidé et pourtant se donnant à lui sans aucune hésitation, le regard brillant de désir. Il passait ses doigts sur son ventre, savourant le contact de sa peau contre sa main rugueuse, redécouvrant sa texture, sa chaleur, son parfum, ses courbes. Le ninja avait le cœur dans la gorge. C'était comme un rêve. Pourtant elle était bien là cette fois.

Ayumi plongea son regard dans le sien et doucement, porta ses lèvres à son torse. Elle y posa un chemin de baiser aussi léger et doux que ceux d'un papillon. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Sa respiration dérailla totalement quand elle arrivait au niveau de sa ceinture. Se redressant un peu, elle tira sur la lanière en cuire et ouvrit sa braguette. Son regard ne quitta pas celui du Hatake comme pour avoir son consentement avant de continuer. Ayumi savait qu'elle voulait plus, elle le savait depuis des semaines. Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier malgré toutes ses tentatives. Ce soir, avec son accord, elle décida de se donner à lui une dernière fois. Si elle devait mourir dans cette guerre à venir ce ne serait pas sans avoir vécu avant dans une certaine mesure. Elle avait sacrifié plus d'une décennie de son existence, son corps, son cœur et son âme pour le village, ce soir elle récupérait son cœur l'espace de quelques baisers au coté de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, aussi égoïste soit-il.

Kakashi attrapa les poignets et la força à se redresser. Il était comme prit d'un doute... Il avait besoin de l'entendre, qu'elle le rassure...Ses mains prirent son visage en coupe et ces doigts dessinèrent ses traits.

-C'est bien toi, n'est ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux larmoyant et baisa tendrement chacun de ses doigts.  
Il l'attira à lui et l'étreignit, respirant son odeur, baisant tendrement ses cheveux. Elle posa son visage contre son cou et écouta le rythme effréné de son cœur.

-Ne me quitte plus s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en caressant son dos.

Ses mains caressèrent tendrement sa joue. Elle se redressa et lui sourit tristement. Il y avait une telle douleur contenue dans le regard de Kakashi qu'elle sentit son cœur le briser. Elle lui aurait promis monde et merveille pour le voir sourire mais il était au dessus de ses forces de lui mentir, il ne méritait pas ça.

-J'aimerai pouvoir te le promettre mais je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux luisaient de regret. Kakashi soupira et secoua la tête. Ce qu'il allait faire le détruirait probablement mais qu'importe... Il posa son front sur le sien et lui demanda une faveur:

-Reste alors au moins jusqu'au déjeuner.

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Attendrie, elle caressa son visage, voulant graver ses traits dans sa mémoire, cette bienveillance. Le regard de Kakashi se fit lumineux, il la contemplait comme si elle était une des plus grandes merveilles du monde. Ayumi se sentait à sa place dans ses bras, aimée. Il se rapprocha d'elle et sans se faire plus prier, prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et tendre. Sa langue caressa sa lèvre inférieur, demandant l'accès. Ayumi le lui donna, entrouva les lèvres, il y rejoint sa chère et tendre, lui offrit une danse à perdre haleine. Sa langue taquina la sienne dans un premier temps, jouant avec avant de se mettre à la caresser si sensuellement qu'Ayumi se mit à gémir.  
Elle se retrouva sur le dos, Kakashi la surplombant, quitta ses lèvres pour explorer, mordiller, titiller chaque parcelle de peau de ses lèvres à sa poitrine. Le jeune homme s'appliquait tellement bien qu'il y laissait sa peau à vif.  
Ayumi se sentait déjà à fleur de peau alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint son intimité. Aucun homme n'arrivait à lui faire autant d'effet que lui. Elle n'était qu'un pantin gémissant entre ses bras, perdant toute raison.

Kakashi embrassa sa poitrine de léger baiser. D'une main, il entreprit à l'aide son pouce et de son index de caresser un sein tandis que sa bouche suçotait et mordillait son jumeau. Ayumi agrippait les draps et gémissait bruyamment. Sa peau lui faisait l'effet d'une prison, elle aurait voulu se fondre en lui. Ses coups de langue l'excitaient tellement qu'elle craignait perdre totalement pied. La chaleur contenue dans son bas ventre était insupportable.

-Kakashi...

Le jeune dirigeant donna un dernier coup de langue sur un de ses tétons à vif. Elle pouvait sentir chacune de ses extrémités nerveuses. Si il ne la prenait pas sur le champ elle allait devenir folle. Son clitoris était si dur de plaisir que s'en était douloureux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il la pénètre. N'avaient-ils pas attendu assez longtemps?

-Oui ?

Agacée au plus haut point, elle s'empara furieusement de sa bouche et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
Kakashi pressa son érection contre son clitoris et elle cria contre ses lèvres en cambrant violemment ses hanches contre lui. Elle était si excité, si désireuse de l'avoir en elle qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus. Sa poitrine était tendue et son intimité se contractait à un point insoutenable. Son corps était brulant. Si il ne la prenait pas immédiatement, elle prendrait les devants et sans prendre de pincette.  
Kakashi la sentait, elle était trempée. Il mordilla doucement son oreille et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Kami-sama rien que ses gémissements étaient suffisant pour le faire jouir. Cette femme était une invitation à la débauche. Jamais il n'en avait connu quelqu'un de plus sensuel qu'elle.  
L'alcool ne diminuait-il pas la libido ? Il avait simplement l'impression que ça le rendait maladroit, pas moins exalté.  
Il passait sa main entre leurs deux corps, avec son pouce et son indexe massa son clitoris. Elle laissa échapper de longs gémissements et poussa son intimité à son encontre.

-J'ai toujours aimé comment ton corps répondait au mien, comme si ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre..., s'émerveilla-t-il.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand il inséra deux doigts dans son intimité et donna des coups de bassin vers lui. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite. Ayumi perdait totalement ses esprits. Son corps parlait pour elle, réagissait sans qu'elle puisse intervenir. Elle tremblait d'impatience comme une droguée en période de sevrage, si impatiente de prendre sa nouvelle dose.

-Tu es si étroite...

La voix rauque de Kakashi semblait être directement relié à son bas ventre. Kami-sama ça en devenait ridicule.

-Dépêche-toi, gémit-elle à bout. Ou c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Kakashi sourit devant son impatience et captura ses lèvres en baiser langoureux. Ayumi se colla contre lui et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.  
En une poussée, le ninja fut en elle. Ils soupirèrent de bienêtre. Le jeune homme entamait de lents et profonds vas et vient. Sa partenaire leva les jambes pour lui facilité la pénétration et gémit bruyamment, sentant immédiatement la différence. C'était si bon... Ayumi se sentait entière. Elle s'accrocha au épaule du ninja et plante inconsciemment ses ongles un peu plus à chaque fois que son plaisir grandissait.  
Kakashi accéléra les coups de rein. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches et lui demanda de poser ses jambes sur ses épaules. Ayumi s'exécuta. Kakashi agrippa ses fesses et donna des coups de butoir de plus en plus fort.

-Regarde-moi, souffla-t-il.

Elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour monter au paroxysme. La jeune reine jouit en criant son nom. En deux poussées, Kakashi la rejoint.  
Il se retira doucement d'elle et grimaça de douleur. Essoufflé, et exténué il se laissa tombé peu gracieusement à coté d'elle.

 **Fin lemon**

Ayumi rit devant son expression et remonta les couvertures sur eux. Un détail qui lui avait alors échappé lui sauta aux yeux, au dessus de l'édredon se trouvait un plaid vert fait main décoré de shuriken. Ayumi lui avait offert cette couverture pour sa promotion à chef d'équipe anbu. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Kakashi n'ayant rien perdu du spectacle, posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je t'ai jamais oublié, sussura-t-il au creu de son oreille.

Ayumi tourna son visage et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Elle voulait lui transmettre tout l'amour, la douleur et le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait. L'argenté passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, bercé par le parfum et le doux souffle de la femme qu'il aimait.

Les rayons du soleil s'échappant des rideaux entrebâillé réveillèrent Ayumi. Il faisait si bon dans son lit, elle ne voulait pas se lever pour aller à la réunion. En s'étirant, elle sentit quelque chose se resserrer autour de sa taille et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un Kakashi encore assoupi se tenait à ses cotés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur. Non la nuit dernière n'était pas un rêve. Elle se mordilla les lèvres anxieuses. Kami savait qu'elle était heureuse de ces retrouvailles et elle en avait rêvé mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Dans moins d'une semaine elle partirait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours et elle ne savait pas si elle vivrait encore bien une nouvelle séparation. Quelques minutes alors s'autorisa-t-elle. Son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son souffle était régulier et ses traits totalement détendu. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Elle sentait moins le poids des années qui les avaient séparé en ce moment. Ce Kakashi endormi était en tout point ou presque le Kakashi qu'elle aimait et avait côtoyé pendant sa jeunesse. Imperceptiblement il avait changé bien sur. Physiquement il était devenu un homme adulte très séduisant. Mais la vrai différence se faisait au niveau de sa personnalité. Les épreuves ne l'avaient pas épargné ces dernières années.  
ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir enfin en paix. Il avait un air d'enfant innocent, même si les courbatures de son corps confirmait qu'il n'en était plus un. Ses longs cils noirs pourraient faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe qui. Ses cheveux tout à fait déstructuré l'amusait, on aurait dit un savant fou. Quelques courts poils avaient poussé sur son menton. Elle passait doucement ses doigts dessus, fasciné par leur sensation au touché. Dès qu'elle le vit froncé les sourcils, elle se stoppa de peur de le réveiller. Il était si beau que ça lui brisait le cœur de le regarder. Jamais il ne serait à elle... Le temps qu'elle revienne, si elle y arrivait, il aurait déjà trouvé une épouse et fondé une famille. Ayumi soupira et posa le plus légèrement possible ses lèvres sur les siennes en un dernier baiser chaste. Elle essaya de glisser discrètement hors de ses bras mais elle fut immédiatement ramener sous les couvertures et plaquer contre le torse de Kakashi.

"-Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?" sourit-il joueur.

Son cœur dérapa devant son regard pétillant. Il semblait de très bonne humeur. Son expression s'envola aussitôt qu'elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire plus triste.

"-Kakashi…"

Il soupira et raffermi sa prise autour de sa taille.

"-Doit-on vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ? J'aimerai juste profiter de cette journée avec toi. La réunion ne débute que ce soir… ça nous laisse quelques heures..."

Elle l'observa et acquiesça, elle le lui devait bien.  
Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et se glisser entre ses jambes. Elle le sentait déjà dur. La journée commençait bien, très bien même.

"-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda-t-il en baisant son cou.  
"-J'ai plusieurs idées mais un certain problème mérite mon attention immédiate", s'amusa-t-elle en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux dirigeants prirent une douche et préparèrent de quoi manger. Kakashi se sentait pousser des ailes. Il avait si longtemps rêvé de revivre une matinée comme celle-ci. Ayumi, simplement vêtu d'un de ses t-shirts, battait les œufs en chantonnant avec la musique en fond. Sa queue de cheval se balançait au rythme de ses petits pas de danse. Elle était adorable avec cette expression enfantine. Elle semblait s'amuser. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres et il ne pu s'empêcher de la plaquer contre son torse avant d'entamer une danse beaucoup plus sensuelle. Doucement tout en gardant le rythme, il remonta une main vers sa poitrine et joua avec son téton tandis que l'autre descendit vers son entre-jambe.

"-Il faudrait qu'on se calme", dit-elle le souffle haché en s'accrochant à sa nuque.

Etonné, il cessa de la caresser. ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé qu'elle ne se refuse à lui, peut-être exagérait-il... Ils avaient fait l'amour déjà quatre fois en moins de vingt-quatre heurs, deux fois pendant la nuit et deux fois dans la matinée. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier d'elle aujourd'hui, ou avait-il simplement peur et il essayait de la faire rester en lui donnant du plaisir ? Il était vrai que leur temps était compté... Il n'osait même pas la quitter des yeux. Elle avait toujours été doué pour disparaître à la moindre occasion.

"-Tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant", répondit-il en mordillant la peau de son cou.  
"-Peut-être mais j'aimerai être capable de marcher correctement tout à l'heure", rit-elle. "Je dois dire qu'on y va pas de main morte".

Kakashi sourit dans son cou. Il se sentait si bien contre elle. Sa chaleur lui faisait l'effet d'un cocon moelleux, son parfum de jasmin l'enivrait, c'était un vrai plaisir pour les sens. Il était si soulagé de l'avoir contre lui. Cessant toute caresse, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et les bercèrent en rythme avec la musique. Le visage niché contre son cou, il s'imbibait d'elle, respirant son parfum autant que possible. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les siennes et se laissa aller contre lui. Une fois la musique terminé, ils restèrent immobile quelques minutes blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ayumi décida finalement de se retourner dans leur étreinte et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'échapper. La chaleur partit avec elle. Son parfum flottait encore dans l'air à l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt.  
L'Uchiha avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui pour avoir les idées plus claires. Il était si facile de se perdre dans son étreinte et de voir ses résolutions s'envoler. Ce genre de moment n'aurait plus jamais lieu. C'était la dernière fois...

"-Si tu m'embrasse à chaque fois de cette manière, je ne peux rien garantir".

Elle secoua la tête en riant, reprit son bol et le fouet.

"-Tu préfère tes crêpes avec ou sans vanille ?  
-Avec s'il te plait".

Elle acquiesça, ajouta l'ingrédient et battit encore la pate. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle se dirigea vers les fourneaux et mis une poile sur le feu. Quand elle fut assez chaude, elle y ajoute un peu du liquide et fit pencha l'objet en métal pour étaler la substance de manière uniforme. Kakashi se rapprocha, s'adossa au plan de travail et l'observa amusé. D'ordre général, elle lui laissait faire la cuisine n'ayant pas beaucoup de patience. Elle préférait s'occuper des desserts.

"-Je pourrai m'habituer", souffla-t-il en embrassant son épaule dénudé. "ça m'avait manqué...  
-ça m'étonnerait que tu parle de ma cuisine", ria-t-elle. "Mais à moi aussi, ces journées m'ont manqué...  
-Rien ne nous empêche de profiter du temps que tu reste ici et-  
-Kakashi...  
-Tu n'en as pas envie toi ?"

Ayumi mordilla ses lèvres et garda obstinément le regard rivé sur sa crêpe. D'un mouvement de poignet, elle la fit se retourner.

"-C'était exceptionnel...", reprit-elle. "ça ne se reproduira plus-  
-Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur que ce soit plus qu'une simple nuit !?" s'emporta Kakashi. "Tu représente bien plus que ça-"

Ayumi éteignit le feu et s'éloigna de lui en quelques enjambées. Elle attrapa une cigarette et un briquet avant de se passer la main sur le visage en soupirant lourdement.

"-Arrête s'il te plait", souffla Ayumi en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Epuisée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, les yeux fermés.  
Le Rokudaime se figea en entendant le désespoir dans la voix de son amante. Elle finirait par le rendre fou. Il voulait des réponses à présent. Après douze ans, il y avait droit.

"-Non pas cette fois. J'ai besoin de savoir".

En un bond, elle se redressa et cria sa frustration avec de grands gestes des mains. Ses bijoux tintillaient à chacun des souvements. Sa colère arracha presqu'un sourire au ninja. Elle lui rappelait les colères qu'elle piquait enfant.

"-Je pars dans quelques jours, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?!  
-Mais tu vas revenir !" s'obstina-t-il.

Ayumi lâcha un cri d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel.

"-Qu'est ce que tu en sais", hurla-t-elle. "Je dis ça à mon frère pour le rassurer, pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie mais tu sais qu'il risque d'y avoir une nouvelle guerre. Je pourrai y passer ! J'ai déjà survécu à trois guerres je ne suis pas sure que ma chance dure très longtemps…"

Une lueur de peur animait son regard. Kakashi avança vers elle.

"-Alors abdique et reviens parmi nous !"

Elle secoua la tête.

"-Je ne peux pas les laisser maintenant ! Ils m'ont peut-être couronner par intérêt mais j'aime ce peuple, je ne les mettrai pas sciement en danger. Le climat politique n'est pas stable. Beaucoup d'hybride de chez nous partent rejoindre le clan ennemi. Je suis celle qui a le plus de chance de leur montrer que les ninja sont comme eux ! Depuis plus de onze ans je fais partie des leurs. Et puis tu ne comprends donc pas ! Je ne suis qu'une marchandise aux yeux du conseil, une esclave qu'ils ont mis sur le trône. Si je suis devenue reine c'est uniquement parce que j'avais les meilleures capacités au combat, que j'avais le plus d'expérience en tant que leadeur et je savais exactement ce que mon prédécesseur voulait faire. J'étais la personne qui avait le plus de chance de réussite. Tant que je n'aurai pas accompli ma mission, je ne pourrai pas revenir au village. Ils ne me laisseront pas !"

Le rokudaime se figea et fronça les sourcils en entendant ses deux dernières phrases. Ayumi ne se laissait dicter sa conduite par personne... Que se passait-il ?

"-Quelle mission ?"

Elle garda le silence quelques minutes et ferma les yeux.

"-Disons que quand la guerre sera fini elle devrait être accompli.  
-ça pourrait durer des années ! Depuis le temps tu dois savoir que rien n'est sure, surtout dans notre monde !  
-Je sais mais c'est ma seule porte de sortie…  
-Tu n'as jamais essayé de t'enfuir ?"

Elle rit tristement.

"-C'est inutile, je mourrai. Ils ont posé un sceau sur moi".

Kakashi se figea. Il sentit une colère froide se rependre tel un torrent dans ses veines. Serrant les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures, il se planta devant elle et siffla:

"-Si ils mettent fin à tes jours, l'alliance se retournera contre eux. Je n'aurai aucune pitié"

Ayumi secoua la tête, dépitée.

"-Oui mais un nouveau conflit ne me sauvera pas, ça n'entrainera que plus de morts…"

Kakashi soupira, sa tête menaçant d'exploser. Il essayait de trouver une solution au plus vite. La laisser partir encore une fois, c'était comme arracher son propre coeur. Ayumi sentit son désespoir, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et riva son regard sur le sien.

"-Je te promets de tout faire pour revenir… Mais si il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu sois libre de refaire ta vie, pas que tu t'enchaine à moi.  
-Si je n'ai pas pu tirer un trait sur toi après presque douze ans, je pense que mon cas est perdu, soupira-t-il le plus sérieux du monde".

L'Uchiha rit.

"-C'est uniquement parce que tu n'avais pas de réponse à tes questions. Maintenant-  
-Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça…"

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

"-Ne le dis pas s'il te plait", gémit-elle. "Ne rends pas tout ça plus difficile".

Kakashi posa son front contre le sien. Ses doigts capturèrent quelques mèches de ses cheveux et il tira dessus, rapprochant leurs lèvres. Arrivé à quelques centimètres des siennes, il grogna:

"-Tu vas me rendre fou… Mais j'imagine que ce n'est que partie remise parce que tu vas revenir".

Ayumi s'apprêta à protester mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en capturant sa bouche dans un baiser passionné, au moment où elle voulu l'approfondir, il la relâcha,la laissa pantelante, les yeux arrondi par l'étonnement.

"-Ayumi Uchiha, tu vas revenir à Konoha en vie un jour ou l'autre et je serai là, je t'attendrai. Prépare toi car le jour où tu repasseras les portes d'entrée de ce village, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir.  
-J'attends de voir ça", sourit-elle d'un ton amusée mais elle ne le trompait pas, ses yeux brillaient d'émotions.  
"-Et dès que nous rentrerons", souffla-t-il entre chaque baiser qu'il posait sur son cou. "Je compte rattraper toutes les occasions que nous avons perdu".

Après l'avoir plaqué contre le mur, il remonta prestement le morceau de tissu qu'elle portait et déchira sa culotte.

"-Quand ce jour viendra, n'espère pas pouvoir sortir pendant au moins une semaine. J'ai une idée très précise de ce que nous allons faire".

La jeune reine l'observait entre ses cils, le souffle haché. Kakashi avait un air de prédateur et le regard affamé, ou était-ce le reflet du sien ?

"-Tu me montre ?" Souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Coucou ^^ j'espère que cette fois l'affichage est bon, dans le pire des cas, j'ai crée un article où je vous donnais l'adresse du blog (il suffit de faire copier-coller dans votre navigateur)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour même un simple "j'aime bien" ça fait plaisir, vous devez pas obligatoirement me faire une dissertation (maintenant si d'autres en ont le courage n'hésitez pas haha)

Ma session d'examen approche. Je serai donc absente tout le mois de mai ou presque et le début du mois de juin.

J'essayerai de publier un one-shot sur Temari x Shikamaru dans un mois, une histoire ce mois-ci et au mois de mai aussi mais je ne sais pas encore sur quel couple.

C'est là que vous intervenez !

Je vous laisse le choix.

Pour rappel dans le cadre d'un challenge sur skyrock, je tiens un recueil dans lequel je poste chaque mois un one-shot depuis février selon les thèmes imposés.

Le thème du mois de mai est "rencontre" mais je ne sais pas encore sur qui et j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir.

Je vous propose de voter pour un de ces pairing mais vous pouvez bien sur m'en proposer d'autres:

-Itachi x Izumi

-Kurenaï x Asuma

-Sasori x Deidara

-Kiba x Ino

-Fugaku x Mikoto

-Minato x Sakura

J'essaye de mettre en avant dans ce recueil des couples dans un UA que je n'exploite jamais.

D'ici à ma publication du one-shot Shikamaru x Temari, prenez soin de vous ! Je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui comme moi vont commencer les examens.

Gros bisous

Amour et mochi aux cacachuètes.

Mitsuki


	9. Information ou ce site se fou de moi

Coucou comment allez-vous ?

Pour des raisons que j'ignore, mes chapitres ont presque toujours des problème d'affichage ici.

J'essayerai quand j'en ai l'occasion de reposter le chapitre 6 avec un autre ordinateur et voir si ça s'affiche correctement, en attendant, ceux qui le souhaite peuvent lire ce chapitre sur mon blog : .com

Je suis beaucoup plus présente et active là-bas. Vous pourrez découvrir d'autres one-shot que je ne publie pas ici et connaître mon avancée dans mes projets sur le premier article "en bref"

Voici le lien du chapitre 6: .

Désolé pour la gène occasionnée, merci de votre compréhension et à ceux qui feront l'effort d'aller lire sur mon blog.

N'hésitez pas à y laisser des commentaires même en visiteur ! ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je trouve ça vraiment dommage d'avoir très peu de retour de votre part.

Merci d'avance et bonne journée !

Bisous

Amour et pizza

Mitsuki

* * *

Coucou ça va ?

Alors il semblerait que l'affichage soit bon cette fois, du moins je l'espère.

Le chapitre devrait arrivé en même temps que ce message. Si vous n'arrivez toujours pas à le lire prevenez-moi s'il vous plait. Merci à ceux qu'ils l'ont fait.

Mon blog est .com

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas apparu dans la première version de ce message... J'espère que ça ne sautera pas à nouveau.

N'oubliez pas de m'indiquer sur quel pairing vous souhaitez que j'écrive l'OS du mois de mai avec pour thème: rencontre ! Ce sera la seule chose que je publierai lors du mois de mai. La suite de cette fanfiction arrivera dans la dernière quinzaine du mois de juin.

Bisous bisous

Amour et panna cotta

Mitsuki

Ps: joyeuses Pâques pour les uns, et joyeuses Pesah pour les autres même si en retard dans tous les cas.

* * *

Mon blog est "Mitsuki-snape" "." "skyrock" "." "com"

Bien sur à vous d'assembler les éléments et le mettre dans votre navigateur.

Il semblerait que ce site n'est pas fan des liens internet externes.

Enfin bref, j'espère que cette fois ça s'affichera...

Je vous dis pas l'état de mes nerfs moi qui n'ait aucune patience. Je me retiens de pas lancer mon ordinateur par la fenêtre...

Bisous

Amour et sushi

Mitsuki


	10. Chapter 7 partie I

**Chapitre 7: Le beau temps ne dure jamais longtemps**

Epuisée, Sakura se dirigea vers son appartement d'un pas lourd. Le soleil se levait doucement derrière les hauts arbres entourant le village de Konoha. Le ciel changeait petit à petit de couleur passant du bleu nuit à des teintes plus rosées. Une brise légère et rafraichissante apparue. La jeune femme s'arrêta et profita de ce spectacle de la nature quelques instants avant de reprendre son chemin. Il était six heures du matin, elle voulait dormir. Tsunade lui avait demandé de s'occuper des urgences cette nuit et elle n'avait pas eu un instant de répit. Temps de guerre ou pas, elle avait toujours du travail.

La rose avait beau s'en plaindre elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Cela donnait en quelque sorte un sens à sa vie, elle aidait ceux dans le besoin. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle se sentait même inutile et avait décidé sous les conseils de Sasuke de commencer à faire des recherches médicales.  
Au début elle n'était pas sure du sujet de ses recherches. Chaque domaine avait besoin d'avancée: la cardiologie, l'oncologie, la neurologie, la psychiatrie... Elle n'était pas la seule médecin à essayer de faire avancer la science. Dans un soucis de pragmatisme, elle avait décidé de se centrer sur un sujet qui n'intéressait pas encore ses confrères. A quoi bon se jeter à corps perdu dans une étude clinique si il y en avait déjà plus de dix en cours dans le pays du feu. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Sakura devait se concentrer sur les lacunes de son domaine de prédilection: la médecine militaire. Encore quelque jours plus tôt, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait y apporter en temps de paix. Quelle naïveté...  
Souvent lorsqu'on parle de médecine militaire, on pense à la traumatologie, aux blessures ouvertes, blessures par balle, blessures faite par des armes blanches, à l'amputation, aux infections et toutes autres sortes de lésion sanguinante. Néanmoins dans le feu de l'action, sur le champ de batailles lorsqu'on est entouré de dizaine de millier de corps mutilé, on oublie que certaines blessures ne se voient pas à l'œil nu, certaines blessures ne tue pas et ne causent aucun dommage immédiat.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'un jeune homme de seize ans avait tenté d'assassiner Tsunade. Il avait hurlé un tas d'insanité à propos de la guerre, des hokages et leur dédain pour les pertes civiles avant de foncer sur la godaime un sabre en main. Neutraliser l'adolescent ne fut pas compliqué. Personne n'avait été blessé lors de l'opération. Après quelques recherches sur son identité, il semblerait que le garçon avait perdu sa petite sœur lors de l'attaque du village de Tanzaku quelques jours avant, ses parents, des marchands lors de la quatrième guerre, ses grands parents lors de l'attaque d'Orochimaru pendant l'examen des chunins à Konoha. Ce garçon n'était pas un ninja. C'était un simple civil pourtant lui aussi souffrait de sévices post traumatique du à la guerre. Sakura n'avait jamais pensé que des civils pouvaient réagir d'une telle manière alors qu'ils étaient si peu exposé aux horreurs de la guerre. Elle avait entamé des recherches sur des incidents du même type dans l'hôpital depuis la fin de la guerre et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il y en avait eu quatorze autres. La plupart était des ninja, de jeune homme, seulement deux étaient des femmes et trois autres des civils. Elle avait parlé de cette trouvaille à Tsunade. La sannin avait admis que c'était un problème dont personne ne s'était réellement intéressé dans le village.

 **"-Si quelqu'un y avait pensé plus tôt, le massacre du clan Uchiha aurait même peut-être pu être évité"** avait-elle soufflé.

Sa sensei lui expliqua alors que si le jeune Itachi n'avait pas été aussi profondément traumatisé par les évènements de la troisième guerre ninja, il n'aurait jamais été aussi attaché à la paix au point de tuer sa propre famille et une cinquantaine d'autres innocents en plus des formateurs d'un coup d'état.

Cette révélation avait conforté la Haruno dans l'idée qu'un suivi psychiatrique des ninja après la guerre et de toutes les personnes ayant assisté à une attaque ou ayant perdu un proche dedans était nécessaire. Les personnes traumatisées qui passaient à l'action était peut-être de l'ordre d'une sur cinquante, cela ne pouvait pas être négligeable. Personne ne savait qui cette personne pouvait être.  
Cet après-midi, elle irait en parler à Kakashi-senseï. Tsunade était d'accord avec la rose et lui avait promis de lui offrir des fonds afin d'ouvrir une clinique dans l'hôpital si son essai était concluant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était entré chez elle. Sasuke affalé sur le divan, dormait paisiblement, un livre sur le visage. La jeune med-in le couvrit d'une couverte et posa l'ouvrage sur la table basse du salon. Elle y inserra un marque page pour qu'il puisse continuer plus tard sa lecture. Sakura n'était pas la seule à travailler dure ces derniers jours, Sasuke comptait avec l'accord du rokudaime rouvrir la police du village auparavant dirigé par son clan. La reconstruction de la police serait un travail de longue haleine. Il fallait trouver des effectifs, des armes, rétablir une hiérarchie, crée un dossier sur chaque habitant du village... Mais le jeune Uchiha semblait motivé. L'ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire avait été écrit par un ancien chef de la police. Sasuke s'était énormément documenté. Chaque jour elle le voyait rentré avec une nouvelle pile de livre emprunté en bibliothèque. Il voulait créer une nouvelle police mais garder ce qui fonctionnait dans l'ancienne. La modernité n'impliquait pas forcément de jeter tout ce qui était ancien à la poubelle. Sakura était fière de son coéquipier. Malgré tout ce que son clan et lui avaient traversé, il était là, à Konoha et travaillait dure pour construire un avenir meilleur au village.

 **-Courage Sasuke** , souffla-t-elle avant de poser un léger baiser sur son front. 

Deux jours étaient passé depuis la fête de fiançailles de Naruto. Deux jours s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'Ayumi et Kakashi avaient cédé à leurs désirs. Depuis deux jours, ils se retrouvaient dans l'intimité d'une chambre le temps de s'aimer sans retenue quelques heures. Leur liaison était tenu secrète ou ils risquaient de perdre toute crédibilité devant leurs confères lors des négociations du pacte. Leur relation n'était que temporaire. Inutile de créer un scandale pour le peu de temps qu'ils passeront ensemble.  
Le soleil s'était déjà levé et baignait la chambre de sa lumière matinale. La reine émergeait petit à petit du sommeil. Des chatouillements au niveau de ses épaules la tiraient des bras de Morphée. Un grognement mécontent passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit Kakashi couché à ses cotés, habillé du plus simple appareil. L'air furibond de l'Uchiha n'eut pas l'air de l'effrayé au contraire, son sourire s'élargit.

 **-Bonjour** , rit-il en continuant à caresser sa peau. **Bien dormi ?**

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se blottit contre son torse afin de savourer encore quelques minutes sa chaleur et son odeur. Il baisa son front et enveloppa sa fine taille de ses bras. Il sentit ses petits pieds se loger contre ses mollets et sa tête n'arrivait même pas à hauteur de son cou. La taille de la jeune femme l'avait toujours amusé. Au premier abord, elle avait des airs de petites princesses fragiles. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours détesté chez elle car cela avait été un frein dans sa carrière de ninja. Au début, personne ne la prenait au sérieux. Tous la voyait comme une petite fille à papa Uchiha. Elle en avait laissé bouche bée plus d'un au combat. Ayumi n'avait jamais eu de peur de se salir les mains et de se battre. Elle vivait pour ça. Kakashi le savait et c'était l'une des nombreuses choses qui l'avait séduit chez elle. Même si il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule, le ninja aurait aimé pouvoir la garder entre ses bras et la protéger lui-même.

Une réunion était prévu ce matin pour parler de l'éventuelle guerre qui se préparait. Beaucoup gardait des réserves par rapport à cette éventuelle menace hybride, Kakashi partageait l'avis de son amante. Tous les éléments bien que mince le conduisait à penser qu'une guerre se préparait. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'elle ne serait pas aussi mortelle que les précédentes... Malgré ses airs tranquilles, le rokudaime était inquiet, Ayumi avait raison, ils avaient déjà été chanceux de survivre deux précédentes guerres. Peu de personne avait réussi à en survivre à trois. Quand on regardait les effectifs, ils étaient loin d'être nombreux les ninjas encore vivant de la génération de Tsunade ou Choza Akimichi...  
Le hokage gardait le sourire malgré tout comme toujours. Il se retranchait derrière cette façade car il était mort de peur, non pas pour lui, la mort ne l'avait jamais effrayé mais pour elle. A chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait repasser le pas de la porte, il ne pouvait pas ne pas songer que peut-être il ne la reverrai plus, il ne verrait plus son sourire étincelant, il ne la verrait plus hurler de colère, il ne sentirait plus son odeur, il ne l'embrasserait plus... La seule idée qu'elle puisse disparaître de sa vie définitivement le rendait malade. Cette pensée le hantait en permanence. Il voulait profité du mieux qu'il pouvait chaque instant car peut-être que cette fois un d'eux deux ne reviendrait pas du front.

 **-A quoi tu pense ?** demanda Ayumi.

Doucement, elle redressa sa tête sur son épaule et darda ses yeux d'ébène dans les siens. Il passait son index sur ses traits détendus, chose peu courante.  
Comme pour attirer son attention sur ses paroles, les lèvres pincées, elle tira légèrement sur ses cheveux.

 **-Je sens que tu es tendu** , ajouta-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
 **-Certaines parties de moi sont toujours tendu quand tu es dans les parages** , sourit-il taquin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui envoya une pichenette sur le front.

 **-Idiot.**

La jeune femme sentait qu'il était inquiet et ne voulait probablement pas l'alarmer. Non, Kakashi ne voulait pas alourdir l'atmosphère. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas préoccupée, ce n'est pas lui qui la remettrait en situation de tourment. C'était une attention qui aurait du la toucher mais au contraire, elle tapait sur le système de l'Uchiha. Enfin, qu'est ce qui ne lui tapait pas sur le système me demanderiez-vous ?

 **-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime** , continua-t-il.  
- **Ne change pas de sujet.**

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres pincées, elle le fusillait du regard. Si elle n'était pas aussi mignonne, Kakashi n'aurait peut-être pas insisté. Au fond le ninja aimait beaucoup la mettre en colère du moins dans une certaine mesure. Son regard furieux et ses mains gigotant dans tous les sens lui donnaient des airs d'enfants adorable.

 **-Tu sais que j'ai raison** , sourit-il.  
 **-Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'agaces en ce moment.**  
 **-Dis-le moi.**  
 **-Tu dois vraiment être en manque d'affection pour insister à ce point là** , constata-t-elle en prenant son paquet de cigarette.  
 **-Je te rappel que tu es parti pendant douze ans. C'est assez long. N'importe quel être humain doté d'un minimum de sensibilité serait en manque.**

Elle éclata de rire et lui lança un regard peu convaincu, avant d'allumer le bâton de nicotine entre ses lèvres.

 **-Parce que tu aimerai me faire croire que tu es resté chaste en m'attendant pendant douze ans.**

Kakashi ne dit rien quelque secondes. La voix de la jeune femme était douce, beaucoup trop douce. La pente sur laquelle il s'était engagé  
était très glissante. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il se souvint à quel point elle était jalouse.

 **-Toi bien peut-être ?** contra-t-il pour voir sa réaction.  
 **-Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre**

Il se doutait qu'elle avait eu d'autres hommes dans sa vie mais ça l'empêcha pas de sentir un pincement au niveau du cœur. Le rokudaime pouvait critiquer l'Uchiha autant qu'il voulait lui aussi ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre ait posé ses mains sur elle.

 **-Ce n'était pas pareil avec les autres femmes** , soupira-t-il.

Le Hatake n'avait pas envie de gâcher le temps qui leur restait en réglant leur compte.  
L'Uchiha garda son visage rivé vers le plafond, observant la fumé monté jusqu'à lui.

 **-J'ai déjà entendu ça** , ria-t-elle amère.  
 **-Ayumi...**  
 **-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer** , ajouta-t-elle rapidement en se redressant vivement.

Il voulu tout de même se justifier. Alors qu'ils étaient plus jeune, Kakashi avait tenté d'oublier Ayumi avec d'autres femmes. Il n'arrivait à accepter aimé sa meilleure amie, la cousine de son ancien coéquipier mort en le protégeant. Le Hatake avait toujours été convaincu qu'il ne la méritait pas. L'Uchiha elle avait accepté ses sentiments et avait souffert de le voir avec d'autres femmes. La douleur qu'il lui avait infligé inutilement à cet époque resterait un de ses plus grands remords, mais il voulait passé au dessus. Il voulait lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre que cette fois ça avait été différent. Mais l'était-ce au fond ? N'avait-il pas à chaque fois fui ses sentiments en courant se réconforter dans les jupes d'une autre ? N'avait-il pas à chaque fois été incapable de gérer et accepter ce qu'il ressentait ? Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, plusieurs coups résonnèrent à la porte.

 **-Altesse** , appela Yuko.

L'Uchiha lança un regard paniqué à l'Hatake. La poignet de la porte se tourna. Il eut tout juste le temps se rabattre les couvertures sur lui avant que l'hybride n'entre. Ayumi disposa plusieurs coussins sur lui pour dissimuler sa forme, se coucha sur lui et fit comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Oh vous êtes réveillé** , constata-t-elle. **Pardonnez mon intrusion mais aujourd'hui risque d'être une journée chargée, nous devons parler de votre planning.**  
 **-Dis-moi, Yuko.**  
 **-Votre réunion avec les hokages débute à dix heures trente. Yuta devrait arriver en fin de matinée pour s'entretenir avec vous au sujet de certaines découvertes qu'il aurait fait. Après le repas de midi, vous avez une vidéo-conférence avec le conseil. Dès que ce sera fini, vous devrez remplir des documents de toutes urgences dont le régent a besoin pour s'occuper des affaires courantes en votre absence. Si possible, il aimerait que vous envoyez un clone au pays pour assister au mariage d'une haute figure de la noblesse dans deux jours. Les médecins aimeraient que vous passiez à l'hôpital si possible voir l'avancé du dossier Hyuga. Shinji a pensé à une tactique de défense militaire dont il aimerait vous parler à vous et Yuta. En ce moment, votre frère vous attend dans le petit salon, seul. Il aimerait s'entretenir avec vous avant que vous ne partez pour la réunion.**  
 **-Merci, Yuko. Dis à Sasuke que j'arrive.**  
 **-Je vais de ce pas faire du thé, altesse. Hokage-sama en voudrait-il lui aussi une tasse ?**

Sakura fut réveillée par la soif aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures. Epuisée, elle se leva chercher de quoi boire. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle aperçut Sasuke marcher vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu sors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait casuel.

L'Uchiha se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas du l'entendre arrivé, chose étrange. D'ordinaire, il était toujours sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruit, de la moindre présence. Le ninja avait du être absorbé dans ses pensées quelques minutes, ce qui renforça la curiosité de Sakura. Ces derniers jours il sortait souvent. Bien sur, il avait des choses à faire; ses visites médicales, son projet de rouvrir la police de Konoha qui nécessitait des recherches... Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qui retenait son attention, qui l'occupait plusieurs heures par jour.  
Pour ne pas sembler trop intéressé, elle porta son attention sur l'eau et s'en servit un verre.

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous, lui répondit-il.

Surprise, elle suspendit son geste un instant. Un rendez-vous ?! Son cœur rata un battement.

-Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un, souffla-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil et se retourna pour cacher son petit sourire amusé devant sa mine déconfite.

-Pas dans ce sens là... C'est professionnel.  
-Tu y vas seul ?

La Haruno se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à rester de marbre ? Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes.

-Oui.

Mécontente, elle le fixa les dents serrés.

-J'ai l'autorisation de Kakashi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
-Bien, je ne voudrai pas que tous tes efforts soient gâché parce que tu n'as pas respecté une simple règle.  
-Tu doute de moi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je devrai ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Sasuke était surpris de ce volte face soudain. Sakura l'avait soutenu tout ce temps et maintenant...  
Il était déçu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ce regard froid lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il détestait cette sensation.

-Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard.  
-Passe une bonne journée.  
-Dors bien.

Sur ce il partit sans un dernier regard. 

Sasuke attendait sa sœur dans le salon de sa suite. Il ne savait même pas que les hôtels de Konoha disposait de telles appartements pour les personnes qui avaient les moyens de se les payer. Tout brillait ici. ça empestait l'argent. Il se doutait bien que les souveraines ne logeaient pas dans de simple chambre mais tout de même... Les impôts de plusieurs ménages devaient servir à payer rien qu'une nuit dedans.  
Après plusieurs longues dizaines de minutes d'attente, Ayumi daigna de lui offrir sa présence. Les cheveux entremêlé, un léger kimono de nuit sur elle, le visage rougi, des cernes creusées, elle s'avança vers lui.

-Il est beau le visage de la royauté, ricana-t-il.  
-Ta gueule.  
-Je n'imagine pas ce que tu as du boire pour être dans cet état aujourd'hui.

Sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de ce que son frère disait, la jeune femme se servit du thé et mélangea du bout de ses baguettes son œuf dans son bol de riz.

-Pourquoi avoir avancé ta visite aussi tôt dans la matinée ? demanda-t-elle avant de commencer à manger.  
-J'avais du temps libre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Le hokage me reçoit cet après-midi pour discuter de mon projet.

La reine hocha distraitement la tête et continua de savourer son repas. Son frère soupira. Il aurait du venir lorsqu'elle avait fini de déjeuner, c'était probablement l'un des seuls moments de la journée où elle était d'une humeur passable. Sasuke avait besoin de son aide et ça semblait mal parti si il n'arrivait même pas à capter son attention.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ma vie, ronchonna-t-il.  
-Sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est pas suffisant de faire semblant d'écouter ce que tu dis ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Kami-sama...

-J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était nouveau ? Tu as toujours besoin de moi. Ta vie n'aurait aucun sens sans moi

L'Uchiha serra les dents. Elle avait vraiment le don d'être agaçante.

-Il faudrait que tu m'aide à trier les affaires à la maison.

Ayumi lui offrit une œillade noire.

-Non mais tu m'as pris pour ta servante ? Sakura et toi n'avez pas de bras ? Vous êtes trop attardé pour nettoyer vos crasses comme deux adultes-  
-Je parle de notre maison.

La souveraine se figea. Son frère nota immédiatement son trouble.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça presse, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne compte pas retourner y vivre demain tout de même.  
-Non, mais j'aurai besoin de documents qui pourraient se trouver dans les affaires de père et des clés du commissariat.  
-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ?  
-Mon projet consiste à redonner vie à la police de Konoha. Je compte reprendre certaines choses de l'ancien système. Pour monter un projet solide j'ai besoin de certaines informations qui se trouvent uniquement dans le commissariat et pour ça il faudrait que je sache y entrer.

Ayumi garda le silence quelques instants. Elle ne souhaitait pas retourner dans leurs maisons et encore moins fouiller dans les affaires de leurs parents.

-Si il ne s'agit que de ça, tu peux t'en occuper seul. Père rangeait les dossiers dans son bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Ses clés doivent encore être accroché au mur dans le vestibule en dessous du grand miroir.  
-J'avais pensé que puisque tu es là, c'était aussi l'occasion de remettre la maison à neuf et trier les affaires. On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état éternellement.

Ce que Sasuke disait n'avait rien d'insensé mais Ayumi ne se la sentait pas. L'aura que dégageait leur demeure lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était peut-être uniquement psychologique mais rester dedans en sachant ce qui c'était passé lui donnait la nausée.

-Si je trouve le temps bien sur, mentit-elle.

D'ordinaire, même avec ses horaires serré, Ayumi aurait trouvé du temps pour aider son frère mais retourner dans cette maison était au dessus de ses forces... Kakashi pouvait bien dire que ce qui comptait c'était les bons souvenirs, lorsqu'elle se tenait dans le salon et fermait les yeux elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang qui y avait coulé onze ans plus tôt. 

Tenten sortit de l'ascenseur et tourna à droite. Calmement elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Neji. Aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour de visite, mais elle avait promis au jeune homme de passer dès qu'elle en aurait le temps pour lui raconter comme c'était passé la fête de fiançailles de sa cousine. Tenten aurait aimé pouvoir venir plus tôt mais cela ne fut pas possible. Elle avait du assurer la réception de nouvelles marchandises pour le magasin.  
Alors qu'elle n' était qu'à dix mètres de sa destination, une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sorti de la chambre du Hyuga avec son respirateur artificiel.  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle vit rouge et s'encourut dans sa direction automatiquement. Une envie de meurtre s'empara d'elle, une colère noire et sanguinaire qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant se répandit jusque dans ses trippes. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu au maximum et agissait d'une volonté propre. Tenten n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir. Voir cet appareil en dehors de la chambre de Neji avait brisé quelque chose en elle. Si la machine était là, cela voulait dire qu'il en était détaché. Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait plus respirer, ce qui impliquait sa mort prochaine. Tenten ne pouvait accepter cela. La kunoichi ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

-lâchez ça, s'époumona-t-elle.

La médecin ne la regarda même pas et continua son chemin. En deux enjambées, Tenten se retrouva à sa hauteur et la saisit par le col. Elle plaqua le médecin contre le mur et enserra brutalement sa gorge.

-Ne me touchez pas saleté d'humaine ! hurla Megumi en se débattant. Nori, appelez la reine !  
-Taisez vous bande d'idiot, tonna Tanaka depuis la chambre. La reine a mieux à faire qu'entendre vos simagrées !

Tenten resserra sa poigne et la secoua en lui sommant de remettre à sa place l'équipement médical.  
Shizune alarmé par ce raffut rappliqua.  
Les mains de la maitresse d'arme lâchèrent le cou de l'hybride alors qu'elle était tiré en arrière par la med-in.

-Tenten, calme-toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Tu me demande de me calmer quand ils sont en train de tuer Neji, hurla-t-elle.

La med-in l'observa dépassée avant d'apercevoir le ventilateur gisé au sol non loin de Megumi tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle fit rapidement le lien et empêcha la brune de se rapprocher. Shizune n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Tenten, qui semblait tout à fait incontrôlable. Sans perdre du temps elle lui expliqua la situation.

-Tenten, Neji n'a plus besoin d'être entubé.

La maîtresse des armes en perdit ses mots. Elle manqua presque de s'évanouir. Neji était-il donc mort ? Tout était fini ? Déboussolée, elle recula de quelques pas, chancelante. Le cœur dans la gorge, elle sentit une douleur indescriptible lui serrer la poitrine emportant son souffle avec elle. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser.

-Neji a retrouvé ses capacités respiratoires autonomes, ajouta rapidement Shizune comprenant ce qui passait dans l'esprit de la chunin au visage horrifié.

Ses muscles se détendirent d'un pouce. Elle leva la tête, le regard brillant d'une nouvelle lueur. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Neji n'est pas mort ? demanda-t-elle presque craintive, la voix vibrant d'espoir.  
-Non, il arrive à respirer seul maintenant. Tout est le mérite du Dr. Megumi. C'est elle qui lui a administré son traitement.

Tenten se tourna vers la femme qu'elle avait agressé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Il va se réveiller ? demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Sèchement elle acquiesça les sourcils haussés.

-Bien sur, dit-elle d'un air arrogeant comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, et qu'elle soit outrée qu'on ose lui demande de confirmer.

Sans qu'elle le voie venir, la ninja se jeta dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. L'hybride n'eut pas le temps de s'en offenser qu'elle sentit des larmes couler dans son cou. Tenten sanglotait.

-Mer-merci, balbutia-t-elle. Merci infiniment.

Etsuko, attendrie, oublia quelques instants toutes ses idées sur les ninja et frotta tendrement le dos de la maîtresse d'armes. En cette instant, elle n'était qu'une simple proche d'un patient qui entrevoyait l'espoir de le voir se réveiller.

-Au plaisir, souffla-t-elle. 

-Si ils viennent dans notre pays c'est pour être en paix et ne plus avoir à se battre, ajouta Ayumi à bout de patience. Je n'ai pas les mêmes ressources militaires que vous. Mes hommes sont surentrainé. Ce sont des soldats d'élite mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effectif. Le pacte m'arrange à commencer par les arrestations hors du territoire. Je ne peux pas tout le temps me permettre d'envoyer une équipe par fugitif.  
-Que nous offririez-vous en échange ? demanda Mei.  
-Le savoir de mes médecins. Neji Hyuga respire désormais de manière autonome.  
-Mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, constata Gaara.  
-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Ils retrouvent de plus en plus ses facultés. Si lorsque nous en avons besoin vous me cédez des effectives raisonnables, je vous rémunérai mais je veux avoir droit à un tarif amical.  
-J'ai des réserves, intervint A encore une fois. Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'une guerre éclatera ?  
-Avez-vous écouté un mot de ce que je disais ces derniers jours, Kazekage ? s'agaça Ayumi.  
-Un homme est venu vous proposer de détruire tous les shinobis. Bien, admettons que ce soit vrai, et alors ? demanda-t-il sur un ton arrogeant. Ce ne sont que des paroles, nous n'avons remarqué aucune présence hybride sur nos territoire. Vous ne croyez pas que toute cette panique est disproportionné par rapport à la menace ? Un de vos agents aurait eu une vision, très bien ! Mais l'avenir n'est pas figé tout de même !  
-J'ai envoyé des hommes infiltré leurs rangs, ils sont en train de se fournir des armes de destructions massives en grande quantité !  
-Qui nous dit qu'elles sont destiné à nous abattre ? Après tout vous aviez bien dit qu'il voulait aussi en finir avec les démons. C'est ce pourquoi ils sont venu vous proposer un marché.  
-Comment expliquez-vous l'attaque du village Tanzaku alors ?  
-N'importe quels ennemis auraient pu la faire  
-A mon époque peu de ninja tuait des civils par dizaine en entrant dans un pays ennemi ! ça n'a aucun sens ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez de vous retrouvez avec une armée aux portes du village pour avoir une preuve ? Vous comptez rester les bras croisé et attendre le déciment de la moitié de la population pour vous réveiller ?!  
-calmons-nous, souffla le tsuchikage.

La reine attrapa une ciagrette et l'alluma en un claquement de doigt. Mieux valait qu'elle garde ses mains occupé pour ne pas céder à la tentation de les poser autour du cou du raikage et briser sa nuque.

-Je pense que nous devrions reprendre le débat demain, intervint Gaara. Cela fait trois heures que nous sommes ici et nous n'avançons pas.  
-Le kazekage a raison, ajouta le tsuchikage en se levant. Mon vieux dos ne supporte plus de rester assis aussi longtemps, je m'en vais.  
-Raikage, appela Mei. Tachez d'être supportable demain. Nous avons tous des horaires chargé, et sommes tous sous pression. Arrêtez de nous faire perdre du temps par caprice.

Sur ce la mizukage sortit. A, rouge de colère, la suivit au pas de course sans accorder un regard aux autres. Ayumi entendit des éclats de voix provenir du couloir mais ne réagit même plus, habitué à présent au personnage que constituait le raikage.

La salle se vida rapidement. Kakashi se rapprocha d'Ayumi sans rien dire. La reine leva son regard sur lui et demanda à Kuichi, Aya et Yuko de partir sans l'attendre. Une fois tout le monde dehors, le hokage attira la souveraine dans ses bras et baisa doucement son visage contrarié de son front à sa mâchoire. Il la parsema de baisers. Petit à petit il la sentit se détendre et même légèrement sourire.

-Dis à propos de ce matin, commença-t-il incertain de quoi dire.

Ayumi soupira bruyamment, son expression sereine envolée, elle évita son regard.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de revenir là-dessus.  
-Ayumi...  
-Ecoute, insista-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. On n'était pas marié, on ne s'est jamais rien promis. J'ai été absente pendant douze ans, tu étais tout à fait en droit de faire ce que tu voulais. D'ailleurs j'ai fais de même... Alors on est quitte...  
-Uchiha, l'appela-t-il comme quand il était plus jeune. Pourquoi tes yeux disent le contraire ?  
-Je ne savais pas que mes yeux parlaient, Hatake, le taquina-t-elle.  
-Moi je les trouve très expressifs...  
-Et dis-moi qu'est ce qu'ils te disent ?

Les mains de Kakashi raffermirent sa prise sur la taille d'Ayumi. Il l'accula contre son bureau, ses jambes pressés contre les siennes. Une de ses mains remonta et se posa contre sa nuque tandis que l'autre descendit dans la fente de son kimono. La jeune femme leva la tête et le regarda se rapprocher d'elle sans lacher son regard.  
Le bruit de coups tapé contre la porte les firent sursauté. Ayumi ne trouvant pas son masque se cacha rapidement en dessous du bureau. Ils s'éloignèrent au moment où une Anko souriante entra d'une démarche aguicheuse.

-Hokage-sama, sourit-elle.  
-Anko, saluât-il sobrement.  
-Je me demandais si vous vouliez vous joindre à moi ce soir pour diner, il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouver en tête à tête.

Kakashi se figea alors qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de lui comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

-Merci de la proposition mais j'ai des dossiers qui requiert mon attention immédiate.  
-Je peux vous aider à vous détendre vous savez, il ne me faudra pas longtemps, souffla-t-elle en regardant son entre-jambe. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

L'ancien sensei sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son épine dorsale. Il devait la mettre dehors au plus vite. Les prochaines minutes avec Ayumi risquaient d'être loin d'être plaisante.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Anko, dit-il en l'accompagnant vers la porte. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps pour moi.  
-Il faut que vous en prenez, c'est important pour être performant.

Le rokudaime souffla doucement, cherchant à garder son calme et refusa encore une fois de manière un peu plus ferme.  
Lorsqu'il réussit à mettre la jounin dehors, il remarqua qu'Ayumi n'était plus là.

-Et merde, grogna-t-il.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Ayumi entra rapidement sans saluer personne le visage fermé. Les occupants de la salle se levèrent à peine ils la virent mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, continua sur sa lancée vers son bureau. Elle daigna uniquement de faire signe à Yuta de la suivre.  
A peine avait-il passé le seuil qu'elle claqua la porte derrière lui.  
L'homme ne dit mot, habitué au caractère lunatique de sa souveraine. D'un geste sec, elle ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau, jeta son paquet de cigarette devant elle, saisit une bouteille de saké et en but une lapée au goulot. Yuta l'observa sans rien dire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reposa la bouteille et poussa un soupire satisfait.

Tout en allumant sa cigarette, elle lui demanda quelles découvertes il avait fait.

-Keiko m'a envoyé son rapport ce matin. De peur d'avoir été découverte, son équipe et elle ont préféré se replier.

Ayumi se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ont-ils des raisons de penser qu'ils sont sous nos ordres ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Mis à part leurs appartenances ethniques, non. La seule qui n'avait pas d'origine hybride est Keiko.  
-Les hybrides ne sont pas capables de reconnaître les succubes.  
-Non. En théorie non.

La souveraine massa doucement ses tempes, inquiète. Elle avait déjà prit des risques en venant en personne passé un accord avec l'alliance ninja. La découverte de sa présence n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle espérait juste que cela arrive lorsqu'elle ait réussit à passer le pacte. Si en plus de cela ce pseudo mouvement de la libération apprenait qu'elle les avait fait infiltré, elle risquait de devoir faire face à un deuxième ennemi plus tôt que prévu. En ce moment, la seule attaque que son pays pouvait craindre était celle du royaume de l'Ouest et c'était déjà assez comme cela.

-Qu'il y avait-il d'autre dans son rapport ? s'enquit-elle.

Yuta tiqua. Ayumi écarquilla les yeux. L'hybride était nerveux. Quelque chose de vraiment mauvais devait se tramer. La souveraine sentit son estomac se retourner, anxieuse des nouvelles qu'il allait lui donner?

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé d'où venait tous ces hybrides ? demanda Yuta.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, surprise.

-Bien sur que si, répondit-elle perplexe.  
-Quelle est votre théorie ?  
-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas spéculer, s'amusa-t-elle.  
-Altesse, s'il vous plait...  
-Je suppose que la majorité d'eux viennent des villages cachés ou des frontières des empires démoniaques, soupira-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Et ils veulent se venger de leurs bourreaux.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-D'après Keiko, souffla-t-il. Presque la moitié des hybrides appartenant à ce mouvement viennent du pays de la nuit.

Ayumi en resta sans voix... Bien sur elle savait que certains venaient de son royaume mais pas autant... Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait été une bonne dirigeante, elle avait rétabli l'ordre, l'union du pays, crée des emplois, renforcé les programmes sanitaires et favorisé la recherche dans tous les domaines au point que leurs technologies médicales dépassent de loin celles des pays ninja.

-Pou-pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ceux avec qui elle a parlé lui ont dit qu'ils le faisaient pour les générations futures, pour ne plus devoir vivre caché et loin des autres nations.

Elle hocha la tête toujours surprise... D'une part elle comprenait leurs arguments mais ne pouvait rester les bras croisés.

-Les membres de ton équipe en ont-ils reconnu certains ?

Il acquiesça, le regard horrifié. L'hybride avait comprit. Elle savait. Son regard froid et calculateur ne laissait pas de place au doute.

-A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il malgré son pressentiment.

Tendue, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, constata-t-elle impassiblement. Nous devons les tuer avant qu'ils n'enrôlent d'autres hybrides de nos terres dans cette entreprise macabre. Ensuite nous nommerons un ministre pour diriger une campagne de sensibilisation. Si j'arrive à faire passer ce pacte, nous pourrons faire des échanges d'étudiants ou envoyé de la main d'œuvre spécialisé pour que l'alliance ait accès à notre savoir-faire. En vivant ensemble, les mentalités changeront.

Yuta ferma les yeux un instant et hocha la tête.

-J'espère de tout cœur que vous y arriverez, altesse.  
-Il le faut... Sinon ils comprendront qu'aucun traitre ne peut espérer vivre sous mon règne. 

Sakura attendait le hokage devant son bureau, ses yeux cernés se fermaient d'eux même. Elle n'avait pas réussi à refermer l'œil depuis le départ de Sasuke.  
Des voix attirèrent son attention dans une salle adjacente. Elle reconnut les ombres de Kurenaï et Anko. La disciple d'Orochimaru semblait contrarié. A la mention de son sensei, Sakura tendit l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu ? demanda Kurenaï.  
-Qu'il n'avait pas le temps, soupira son amie. Il ne m'avait jamais rejeté aussi froidement.  
-Le travail d'hokage demande beaucoup, ça fait deux semaines que je ne l'ai plus croisé. Shizune m'a dit qu'il rentrait directement dès qu'il finissait ses dossiers pour récupérer ses heures de sommeil. Le pauvre est épuisé.

La mauve souffla bruyamment.

-Tu crois qu'un jour il voudra d'une relation sérieuse avec une autre qu'A-  
-Ne prononce pas son nom, l'interrompit Kurenaï. Peut-être qu'il espère qu'elle soit encore en vie...  
-Peut-être... ça ne m'étonnerait pas à vrai dire, ria-t-elle amèrement. Tu te rappel la manière dont il la regardait ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu en regarder une autre de cette fa-

Les deux kunoichi se turent lorsqu'elles virent Sakura dans le couloir. La Haruno fit mine de rien et elles se saluèrent. Au même instant, Shizune l'invita à entrer dans le bureau de l'hokage, et elle du réprimer son envie d'en savoir plus. Kurenaï leur avait parlé d'une jeune Uchiha qui avait disparu et dont Kakashi était proche. Etait-ce d'elle qu'Anko et Kurenaï parlaient ?

-Sakura ! sourit Kakashi. Quel bon vent t'amène ?  
-Kakashi-sensei, le salua-t-il. Tsunade-shisou m'a envoyée vous parler de mon projet.

Son ancien professeur déposa le document qu'il tenait en main et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir et Sakura prit place en face de lui. Elle remarqua les traits légèrement tiré du dirigeant. Depuis qu'il avait prit ses fonctions, il semblait en permanence épuisé malgré le sourire détendu qu'il abordait en permanence. Les marques du temps commençait à laisser des traces au coin de ses yeux.

-Dis-moi, quel est le projet qui demande mon aval ?  
-Ce n'est pas tellement votre accord qui me serait nécessaire mais des fonds.

Intéressé, il lui fit signe de développer.

-J'aimerai faire un essai clinique, commença Sakura. La guerre est peut-être fini mais elle a laissé des traces partout, autant chez les ninja que les civiles. Je crois que le manque de suivi psychiatrique pourrait nous apporter des problèmes. Nous ne réagissons pas tous de la même manière aux traumatismes. L'accident qui s'est produit il y a quelques jours à l'hôpital montre qu'il y a des séquelles à traiter.

Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête. En tant que ninja, il ne pouvait d'aucune manière réfuter ce que la jeune femme disait. Il connaissait l'impact de la guerre sur l'esprit des hommes, aussi fort soit-il.  
Pendant une heure, le professeur régla avec son élève les détails techniques et l'ampleur que Sakura pourrait donner à son projet. La discussion fut fructueuse et ils décidèrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec le département des finances du village en plus du conseil pour qu'elle puisse obtenir des subsides.  
Sakura se releva et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Merci infiniment, sourit la rose.

Il balaya ses paroles d'un geste de main.

-Merci à toi de travailler aussi dur pour le village et protéger ses habitants, sourit-il en retour.

A ses paroles, Sakura se tendit légèrement. Elle eut une pensée pour Sasuke et son attitude étrange ces derniers temps. Devrait-elle en parler à son professeur ? En un sens c'était une trahison et un manque de confiance envers l'Uchiha, et d'une autre si quelque chose de grave se tramait ce serait mettre en danger son village. L'angoisse se répondit dans la poitrine de Sakura qui ne savait comment réagir. Non, pensa-t-elle. Tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu, elle dramatisait.

-Il y a autre chose dont tu voudrai me parler ? s'enquit le hokage.

Sakura se mordit l'intérieure de la joue hésitante.

-Tu semble préoccupé, ajouta-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas si il y a vraiment de quoi...  
-C'est Sasuke, n'est ce pas ?

La rose rougit mais hocha la tête, difficile de cacher quoique ce soit à son sensei. Kakashi la connaissait trop bien. Parfois elle se demandait si il ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit.

-Sasuke semble ailleurs ces derniers temps.  
-Son projet lui prend beaucoup de temps, et doit faire remonter énormément de souvenirs en lui. Il est venu m'en parler tout à l'heure. La police de Konoha a toujours été dirigé par son clan. Leur dernier chef était son père.  
-Je m'en rends bien compte, et il est courageux de le faire. Nous n'avons pas tous les nerfs nécessaires pour nous occuper d'une chose pareille mais...

Kakashi hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle exposa le problème, le visage incertain.

-Il sort souvent, ajouta-t-elle nerveusement en regardant le sol. D'une part pour ses recherches en bibliothèque, je le sais, il passe ses soirées la tête dans les livres ces derniers temps mais pas seulement. Il va voir quelqu'un et il me le cache. Je ne sais pas qui ni pourquoi mais je le sais... Je le sens il cache quelque chose. Ce n'est peut-être pas important mais...

L'ancien anbu fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait bien que Sasuke allait voir Ayumi mais ne comprenait pas comment la rose s'en était aperçu.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Sakura. Tout va bien.

La rose, piquée au vif, releva brusquement sa tête. Elle darda son regard accusateur dans celui du rokudaime. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose, elle ne se faisait pas des idées.

-Vous êtes au courant, constata-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et se leva pour l'accompagner à la porte.

-Je m'occupe de Sasuke, concentre toi sur ton projet. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles ont l'air d'être. Fais lui confiance.

Peu convaincue, elle acquiesça et partit. 

-Allons ! ria une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde comme les épis de blé. Tu ne vas pas faire cette tête renfrogné durant tout notre séjour, Yoshiro. A cette allure certains pourraient pensé que ce qui s'est passé entre la reine et toi était plus que simplement physique...

Ses prunelles luisaient d'une lueur maléfique presque perverse. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se réjouissait de la douleur de son interlocuteur.  
Le commandant, la shaman et le dirigeant de services des renseignements se tenaient dans le premier salon des appartements royaux. Ils venaient de finir de manger, la reine s'était retiré avec Yuko, Shinji et Aya afin de participer à une vidéo-conférence avec le conseil. Yuta buvait tranquillement son thé alors que Kaede se jouait de Yoshiro. Le jeune commandant tirait la tête depuis le début du repas quand il avait vu la reine pour la première fois de la journée.

-Elle empestait son odeur, grogna-t-il.  
-De qui donc ? chantonna-t-elle innocemment.

Il lui lança un regard agacé mais répondit tout de même.

-Le hokage.

Alors que le visage de l'hanyou se renfrognait celui de la shaman se mit à briller.

-Les auras ne mentent pas, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.  
-Elle passe son temps en réunion avec lui, contra Yuta.

Le soldat lui offrit une expression à faire glacer le sang.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, sa chambre et son lit étaient imprégné de son odeur. Ils passent leurs nuits ensemble, cracha-t-il.  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Yoshiro, sourit Kaede.  
-Il la distrait de son devoir. La reine a mieux à faire que perdre son temps avec lui.  
-Je ne crois pas que les distractions que subissent son vagin auront une quelconque incidences sur les affaires du pays. Sinon on l'aurait su à l'époque où tu passais tes nuits entre ses jambes.  
-Il n'a aucun droit sur elle ! explosa-t-il.  
-Pas plus que toi !  
-Contrairement à lui je n'ai jamais mis en danger la conclusion d'un pacte !  
-Calmez-vous, soupira Yuta exaspéré.

L'agent royal se tenait les tempes, cherchant une solution afin de calmer l'agitation ambiante. La liaison avec le hokage semblait faire du bien à la reine. Il ne ferait rien pour y mettre un terme. Cette situation pourrait même être bénéfique pour l'accord qu'elle devait obtenir. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'ait fait exprès mais peut-être devait-il le faire croire. Yoshiro devait se calmer, dans cet état de rage il ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

-La reine sait que cette liaison peut nous servir au contraire, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait perdu ses esprits, loin de là.

Ses deux interlocuteurs froncèrent les sourcils. Kaede l'observait incertaine, sachant ce qu'elle avait vu quand les deux souverains interagissaient tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le regard de Yoshiro. Yuta aurait peut-être du se sentir mal de manipuler ainsi les sentiments de son compagnon d'arme mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. Manipuler les autres était parti intégrante de son métier, il le faisait tous les jours sans plaisir ni dégout. La seule satisfaction qu'il en retirait était celle de savoir qu'il faisait tout son possible pour protéger son pays et sa race. Peu importait les moyens qu'il devait utiliser pour atteindre ses objectifs.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer qu'elle couche avec lui pour faciliter l'accord ?

Yuta hocha les épaules et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que la liberté de son altesse dépend de ce traité. Elle a servi notre pays pendant douze ans pour ses frères. Son objectif est de pouvoir retourner auprès de celui qui lui reste.  
-Et quand la reine veut quelque chose elle l'obtient peu importe les moyens, souffla sombrement la shaman.  
-Elle est notre reine, l'épouse de feu notre roi, continua Yuta. Elle ne ferait rien pour nuire notre pays, garde ça en tête Yoshiro.

Le soldat hocha la tête. L'affaire réglé, le blond sortit et partit sans apercevoir dans l'ombre de la façade un homme à la chevelure argenté ayant suivi tout l'échange. Alors que Yuta pensait avoir amélioré la situation et gagné quelques heures de sérénité pour son esprit, il avait peut-être ruiné tout. Kakashi était venu le pas léger avec de la glace, espérant faire plaisir à la reine, il repartait les mains tremblantes, l'âme brisé.

-Ayumi... Tu t'es joué de moi tout ce temps...

* * *

Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien.  
Tout d'abord j'aimerai m'excuser pour cette longue absence mais avec mes examens à l'université et mes vacances j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour écrire.  
Suite à certaines remarques, j'ai décidé d'essayer de racourcir un peu mes chapitres et ne pas dépasser la barre des 10.000 mots par chapitre.  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires et éventuellement me faire des remarques sur ce qui vous a déplu. Ces commentaires constructifs m'aident beaucoup à m'améliorer et m'encouragent pour la suite.

J'essayerai de vous poster la seconde partie du chapitre 7 pour la mi septembre.  
En attendant portez vous bien et bonne rentrée !  
Amour et mousse au chocolat  
Mistuki

Ps: Je viens de voir le commentaire, concernant la mise en page. J'espère que maintenant c'est résolu. Merci de m'avoir prévenue ^^


End file.
